Unidos pelo acaso
by Dondeloth
Summary: Eles nunca imaginariam que um dia seus destinos pudessem se ligar de uma maneira tão forte... Primeira Fic leiam Onegai .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ok Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas deixo aqui bem claro que o KAKASHI-SENSEI É MEU e tambem não recusaria o Sasuke . **

**Gente essa é a minha primeira fic publicada por isso eu espero que gostem, tbm aceito criticas de qualquer tipo sejam construtivas ou não afinal eu quero uma segunda opinião para ver se o que euestou escrevendo compensa ou não **

**Se tiver pelo menos uma review eu continuo. Obrigada desde ja por lerem **

**Boa leitura -**

Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudavam e isso era algo que deixava Hinata muito feliz enquanto a garota olhava para as crianças correndo no pátio da academia de ninjas da via oculta da Folha numa manhã fria de outono.

Depois de ter se tornando uma kunoichi a garota Hyuuga cumprira algumas missões naquela época tentando ajudar Konoha que passava por momentos muito difíceis com os inimigos Orochimaru e Akatsuki todos seus amigos se esforçaram naquela época todos os ninjas deram seu melhor para defender a vila para proteger aquilo que consideravam importante e Hinata fez o mesmo, mas não obteve sucesso como seus amigos nem o reconhecimento do pai e quando finalmente a turbulência chegou ao fim com a morte de Orochimaru e o fim da Akatsuki Hinata se sentiu aliviada por um lado, todas as pessoas que amavam estavam bem e apesar da vila estar quase totalmente arrasada ela sabia que teriam tempo para começar a reconstrução agora sem nenhum inimigo.

Ela tentou se afirmar como ninja, mas no tempo que se seguiu falhava frequentemente nas missões e afirmava ainda mais sua vergonha em ser considerada o completo desastre da família Hyuuga. Seu pai se mostrava cada vez mais decepcionada com a filha que não trazia honra ou gloria ao nome do clã, muito pelo contrario trazia apenas vergonha.

Hinata tentou sempre dar o seu melhor treinou feito uma louca para que se desempenho nas missões melhorasse mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente, parecia que nada do que ela fazia em sua vida era suficiente.

Começou a ser desacreditada ate mesmo pela Godaime que sempre fora tão gentil com ela, Tsunade começou a dizer que talvez fosse melhor ela tentar outros caminhos ninja talvez ela fosse melhor como sendo uma ninja medica, ou trabalhando em outras áreas dentro da vila.

Isso só fez com que a kunoichi senti-se ainda pior, todos os membros do clã Hyuuga eram ninjas de elite, a maioria trabalhava na ANBU, se orgulhavam de ser o clã mais forte da vila e a futura sucessora a ser líder do clã não era nem mesmo capaz de manter tal padrão.

Por conselho da própria Tsunade ela ficou um longo tempo sem cumprir missões ate surgir a oportunidade de se tornar instrutora da academia.Primeiro ela achou que deveria recusar, se seu pai soubesse que ela estava fazendo algo tão simples iria realmente dizer que o nível do clã cairia ao chão e isso era sua total culpa.Mas depois pensando melhor resolveu aceitar já que não sabia mais o que fazer em casa e não agüentava mais o pai lhe olhar com reprovação.

A única coisa que não esperava era que fosse se identificar tanto com o serviço. Trabalhar com crianças era muito mais fácil, elas não te avaliavam pelo seu potencial ou por quanto tipo de qualidade você tinha. Elas não olhavam pra você com algum tipo de olhar torto quando você fazia algo de errado e acima de tudo gostavam de você exatamente do jeito que você era ou simplesmente não gostavam de você.

E o que era pra ser um serviço apenas temporário acabou se tornando seu principal motivo de prazer. Pediu pra Godaime que a deixasse trabalhar na academia idéia que a própria Tsunade achou muito adequada.

Agora Hinata se encontrava sentada num banco vendo uma turminha de futuros ninjas por volta dos 5 e 6 anos de idade brincar e correr pelo pátio na hora do recreio.Ela era por enquanto uma mera estagiaria mas daqui há um mês ela poderia se considerar uma sensei oficial.

Por causa disso a jovem enfrentava um período complicado em casa já que seu pai insistia pra que ela refizesse o teste para se tornar membro da AMBU e tentar salvar o nome de seu clã.

De tanto ouvir seu pai lhe pedir isso ela acabou entrando com o pedido pra refazer seu teste, mas sabia que isso não daria em nada; ela já tinha sido reprovada três vezes e no ritmo que ia isso seria mais uma desilusão para seu pai, e mais uma certeza pra ela de que realmente não era capaz de provar sua força. Mas nesse caso a jovem Hyuuga não tinha tanto o que reclamar ela não queria realmente entrar para ANBU sabia que não possuía o perfil adequado, mas se isso fizesse seu pai olhar pra ela pelo menos uma única vez com carinho então isso no mínimo valia o esforço.

Perdida em seus pensamentos Hinata não viu uma figura chegar lentamente atrás de si e tocar seu ombro. Levando um susto virou pra trás constatando quem era.

- Iruka-sensei.

- Você esta um pouco calada hoje Hinata - respondeu Iruka – e não precisa mais me chamar de sensei você já não é mais minha aluna há um bom tempo.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim me sinto mais a vontade desse modo e ainda me acho sua aluna Iruka-sensei – disse a garota sorrindo para o homem a sua frente que começava a mostrar os primeiros indícios da idade.

- Logo você também será chamada de sensei aqui.

- Hai – disse a garota corando.

- Você esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho –disse o homem que a conhecia desde que ela era apenas uma menininha – Tenho certeza de que será uma ótima sensei. Estou muito orgulhoso de você Hinata.

A jovem sentiu seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso totalmente espontâneo que se formou em seus lábios.

O sinal da escola bateu avisando que à hora da diversão das crianças havia acabado e Iruka se levantou do banco que estava sentado junto com Hinata para ir atrás de seus novos alunos. Hinata ainda ficou mais um tempo parada debaixo da arvore vendo as folhas caírem lentamente formando um tapete multicolorido no chão, aquele outono estava sendo mais frio que de costume eles teriam um inverno mais rigoroso que o habitual.

O ultimo sinal bateu dando termino as aulas, lá se foram às crianças correndo para seus pais que as esperavam no portão ainda eram: 5: 30 da tarde, mas um vento frio soprava e parecia que ia se anoitecer mais cedo.

Hinata se despediu dos outros senseis e saiu para as ruas de Konoha. Lembrou que antes de ir para casa tinha que passar no mercado para comprar alguns ingredientes que faltavam para fazer a sobremesa favorita de Hanabi.

Pensando em Hanabi Hinata tentou parar de lembrar da irmã caçula como uma menininha frágil e indefesa, a verdade era que Hanabi tinha muito mais potencial que ela.

Apesar de ainda e ser jovem já era uma Kunoichi e a menos de um ano havia passado no teste para fazer parte do esquadrão da ANBU, coisa que Hinata não conseguiu mesmo tentando três vezes, o mesmo teste.

Hiashi não escondeu sua alegria com a conquista da filha caçula e orgulho que sentia dela. Hinata também havia ficado muito feliz por sua irmã, ela simplesmente amava Hanabi e desejava para ela o melhor, mas não podia negar o fato que o pai dava muito mais atenção pra Hanabi do que pra ela. Seu pai não se cansava de deixar claro que preferia que Hanabi tivesse sido sua primogênita.

Passando por entre as prateleiras lotadas de produtos no mercado, Hinata pensava em seu pai, em sua irmã em seu primo Neji em todo seu clã, pensava em todas as pessoas que eram importantes para ela que faziam parte de sua vida. Porque Hinata era assim mesmo sempre pensaria nos bem estar dos outros primeiro do que o seu.

E continuando a pensar em sua irmã ficou feliz porque sabia que Hanabi iria recebê-la com um grande sorriso quando ela chegasse em casa já que fazia alguns dias que não se viam devido as missões que a irmã tivera por causa da ANBU.Hanabi havia crescido e se tornara o oposto de Hinata extrovertida animada e quem diria com um mínimo de paciência, mas também havia adquirido uma certa veneração pela irmã mais velha principalmente depois da morte prematura da mãe. Muitas brigas entre Hiashi e Hanabi tinham como principal motivo o fato de Hanabi questionar a maneira que ele tratava Hinata algo que a irmã caçula não suportava.

Carregando duas sacolas cheias de coisas Hinata estava entretida em seus pensamentos, sem pressa de chegar na mansão Hyuuga entretida como estava Hinata reparou tarde demais para evitar o encontro e a cena que ela teria feito qualquer coisa para não ver.

Sakura e Naruto vinham andando calmamente pelas ruas de mãos dadas. O coração de Hinata sofreu um impacto dentro do peito, como sempre ocorria quando ela via o garoto loiro. Não porque ela ainda sentisse algo por ele, seu sentimento foi morrendo dentro do peito logo depois que Naruto pediu Sakura em namoro no ano em que derrotaram a Akatsuki e Orochimaru e a garota de cabelos rosa aceitou. Ninguém naquela época colocou fé no namoro dos dois mas há uma semana a noticia do noivado dos dois tinha se espalhado pela vila e todos perceberam que Sakura e Naruto realmente tinham dado certo juntos apesar de todas as adversidades de ambos.

Hinata tinha secretamente desejado toda a felicidade do mundo para o casal, mas não podia deixar uma certa melancolia invadir seu coração quando via os dois juntos. Quando deixou de sentir algo por Naruto, sentimento esse que ela nem mesmo podia chamar de amor porque sempre esteve mais para admiração no lugar de todo aquele sentimento que não mais existia ficara um vazio tremendo que não conseguia fazer diminuir. Talvez fosse pelo motivo que ela havia deixado tal sentimento morrer dentro do seu coração sem sequer nunca te-lo colocado pra fora.

Vendo os dois caminhar ela conseguia enxergar claramente o sentimento de um para o outro. Havia um brilho todo especial em seus olhares. Nunca tinha visto Naruto com um sorriso mais bonito e Sakura parecia estar ainda mais linda, como se aquilo realmente fosse possível.

Os dois passaram por Hinata e deram um sorriso que Hinata desejou um dia poder dar também com alguém ao seu lado. Ela disse pra si mesma que tomaria coragem para desejar pra Naruto e Sakura toda a felicidade do mundo. Porque era assim mesmo que ela era, sempre pensaria nos outros antes de si mesma e o que realmente importava era que seu amigo estava muito feliz.

O sol se infiltrou pela cortina do seu quarto. O despertador ao lado de sua cama já estava tocando há algum tempo, mas Uchiha Sasuke já estava acordado.

Se levantou da cama e foi vagarosamente para o banheiro, desde que finalmente voltara para a vila da Folha e conquistara a confiança da Godaime sua rotina era uma só. Tomar um banho comer qualquer coisa e rumar para o escritório da ANBU cumprir suas missões e voltar para casa.

Agora que a sua vingança finalmente tinha sido cumprida e ele já tinha pagado pelos crimes que cometera quando se juntara a Akatsuki e a Orochimaru sua vida havia voltado ao que podia ser chamada de 'normal'. Ele não achava assim tão ruim ter uma vida normal sendo capitão da ANBU. Depois de tudo realmente ter terminado de ter obtido sua vingança contra seu irmão ele tentava levar sua vida mais normal possível.

Mas há quase um mês algo havia invadido sua mente e não havia forma de ir embora,

Entrou dentro do banheiro abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água morna escorresse pelo corpo, mais uma vez sua mente estava voltada pra seu mais recente problema que estava fazendo-o perder o sono literalmente.

Quando Sasuke matou o próprio irmão vingando o clã Uchiha ele se tornou realmente o ultimo sobrevivente de sua família, e agora sua obrigação era restaurar o que seu irmão havia destruído. O único problema em toda essa historia era que pra isso Sasuke precisava se casar e ter uma família, e ate o atual momento nem namorada ele tinha.

É lógico que pra ele arrumar uma namorada não seria problema algum, afinal mais da metade da vila de Konoha jogava-se aos seus pés.

Mas ele sabia que não poderia escolher qualquer uma para ser sua esposa afinal a mulher que escolhesse seria a mãe de seus filhos, seus herdeiros aqueles que levariam o nome de seu clã adiante, e só por isso já não podia ser qualquer uma, sem esquecer que ele também não estava a fim de dividir a sua vida com alguém que fosse irritante.

Seria tudo bem mais fácil se ele estivesse apaixonado, mas em toda a sua vida isso era algo que realmente jamais acontecera. Claro ele tivera seus envolvimentos amorosos rolos e ficadas, mas apaixonado mesmo nunca e agora na altura do campeonato ele não podia correr atrás de um namoro relâmpago.

Há idéia que talvez não conseguisse alguém para ser sua esposa estava começando a deixa-lo maluco afinal de contas sendo um membro da ANBU e ainda por cima capitão ele poderia ser morto a qualquer momento mesmo eles vivendo num tempo de paz como aquele, e se ele Uchiha Sasuke morresse o que seria do clã? Viraria apenas uma lembrança na mente das pessoas como sendo um dos clãs mais fortes que já existirão? Ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse e cabia somente há ele resolver tal problema. Ele só não fazia idéia de como.

Colocou o uniforme de jounin comeu a primeira coisa que encontrou e saiu da mansão Uchiha onde ele morava atualmente sozinho depois de te-la reformado.

Outro problema também pensava Sasuke enquanto andava tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila. Era que as garotas que havia conhecido quando era mais jovem e que mereciam algum tipo de confiança ficaram todas comprometidas em sua ausência, ele passou mais uma vez a lista de casais em sua mente.

O primeiro casal e o mais improvável de todos era Sakura e Naruto, quando os dois disseram que estavam namorando pra ele Sasuke achou que aquilo era uma grande piada, mas quando viu que o negocio era serio mesmo tratou de conter o riso. O namoro dos dois só veio beneficiá-lo Sakura parou de ficar correndo atrás dele e ate Naruto diminuiu um pouco a implicância com o amigo. E no fundo ele realmente ficou satisfeito pelos dois, em primeiro por saber que Sakura não ficou esperando eternamente algo que realmente ele nunca poderia dar há ela e segundo por ter finalmente reparado em Naruto que com certeza a faria feliz.

Então Sakura lembrou o Uchiha esta fora de questão.

A segunda garota em que pensou foi Ino. A garota dos longos cabelos dourados se transformara numa musa e apesar de não ter atualmente um par definido, ela não seria do tipo que Sasuke queria pra ter uma esposa, mesmo sabendo que se não fosse por isso ele ficaria sem nenhum problema com a loira e ela não acharia isso nem um pouquinho ruim. No atual momento estava saindo com Kiba, ou seja, impossibilitada também.

A terceira opção foi Ten-Ten Sasuke não conhecia praticamente quase nada dela, sabia apenas que era uma ninja com habilidades incríveis e bem fortes por sinal e Sasuke queria uma mulher assim forte, mas no atual momento era namorada de Hyuuga Neji e ele não tentaria nada com a garota a menos que quisesse ser chamado para um confronte de vida e morte com o namorado dela.

A verdade era que sua lista estava ficando cada vez menor, e por enquanto ele ainda não tinha pensando em ninguém mais seriamente. Já não sabia mais o que fazer não podia sair por ai simplesmente caçando mulheres e mesmo que fizesse isso poderia escolher a mulher errada e cometer esse erro ele não poderia se permitir.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos um antigo habito seu, não adiantava mais ficar pensando ele tinha que fazer algo o mais rápido possível. Foi pensando nessas coisas quando algo desviou sua atenção, um choro de criança de repente chegou ate seus ouvidos e ele procurou saber de quem era.

Sasuke estava passando na frente da academia e aquele era o horário que as crianças entravam na escola. Viu um garotinho que não tinha mais do que 6 anos correr tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair no chão, o menininho segurou as lágrimas o quanto pode ate olhar para o joelho ralado e começar a chorar. O choro do garoto chamou a atenção de uma das professoras que estavam na porta, ela veio correndo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, ajoelho-se perto do menino e começou fazer carinho no seu cabelo, o garotinho logo parou de chorar, ela tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou as lagrimas do menino, olhou para o joelho ralado e deu um sorriso que mesmo distante como estava Sasuke conseguiu ver toda a ternura, pegou o menino com todo o cuidado colo e o levou pra dentro pra cuidar do machucado.

O que mais impressionou Sasuke naquela cena foi como ela havia conseguido acalmar o menino, como tratou dele com tanto carinho ele simplesmente não conseguiu imaginar porque simplesmente não havia lembrado dela porque ele a conhecia, mas nenhuma lembrança sua tinha vindo em sua mente.

Antes de seguir seu caminho Sasuke fez questão de se lembrar: Hyuuga Hinata não tinha namorado.

Quando Hinata chegou em casa naquele mesmo dia, quase caiu pra trás com o abraço que recebeu na sua irmã.

- Onee-chan! Você chegou tarde hoje – disse Hanabi pendurada em Hinata.

- Mesmo horário de sempre – respondeu Hinata sorrindo

- Vem nee-chan, vamos terminar de comer o pudim que você fez ontem.

- Hanabi – disse Hinata seguindo a irmã caçula ate a cozinha – O jantar vai estar pronto daqui a pouco você não deveria estar comendo doce uma hora dessas.

- Mas o jantar vai demorar hoje mana.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Hinata sentando na frente da irmã na mesa da cozinha.

- O papai ta trancando no escritório com uma visita, já faz um tempão que eles estão lá dentro.

- E você sabe quem é Hanabi?

- Não faço idéia, mas to morrendo de curiosidade.

- Bem então acho que também vou comer um pouco desse pudim já que a janta vai sair mais tarde hoje – disse Hinata pegando um pedaço bem avantajado do doce.

- Quem está trancado no escritório junto com Hiashi-sama? – a pergunta surgiu do rapaz que veio entrando na cozinha com um ar imponente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hanabi – também está curioso Neji-kun.

- Não sabemos Neji-nisan.

O rapaz foi e sentou-se no lado de Hinata servindo-se de doce, quando Hanabi começou a falar bem baixinho.

- Vamos descobrir quem é o visitante misterioso agora.

Todos ouviram quando a porta do escritório se abriu e vozes de homens no corredor. Os três como se tivessem pensando a mesma coisa foram para o corredor que ligava a cozinha a entrada da casa. O visitante misterioso não poderia ter causado mais espanto nos três Hyuuga que presenciavam a cena. Uchiha Sasuke vestido elegantemente num quimono azul marinho conversava em um tom muito serio com o patriarca do clã Hyuuga.

Os três ficaram olhando para o visitante que pareceu não se incomodar nem um pouco com isso, terminou sua conversa com Hiashi fez uma reverencia e passou por eles, Hinata sentiu quando os olhos de Sasuke cruzaram com o seu, ele definitivamente era intimidador. Sentiu seu corpo ficar mole e o rosto ficar vermelho. Ele pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com a reação da garota e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que aquele Uchiha ta querendo aqui em casa? – perguntou uma Hanabi muito desconfiada.

Hiashi apenas lançou um olhar intimidador na filha que ficou em silencio, depois se dirigiu pra Hinata.

- Hinata quero conversar com você amanhã de manhã antes de você sair para seu trabalho.

A garota sentiu um nó se formar na garganta e teve que reunir toda sua força de vontade para continuar encarando o pai.

- H... Hai – murmurou ela muito baixo.

Hiashi deixou o local e os três Hyuuga com varias perguntas na cabeça.

Sasuke deixou a mansão Hyuuga muito mais aliviado do que quando entrara ali. Desde o começo daquele dia em que tinha visto a jovem Hyuuga cuidando de um garotinho que machucara seu joelho Sasuke tomara uma decisão, Hinata era livre e desimpedida e depois de pensar muito o jovem Uchiha não conseguia imaginar melhor pessoa para estar ao seu lado para reerguer seu clã. Delicada calma, meiga, gentil qualidade que todos sabiam que eram características marcadas da garota dos olhos perolados e Sasuke não a achava irritante algo que contava muito em seu conceito, com exceção de quando a garota começava a gaguejar, mas ele também não achava isso um problema.

O único problema para o jovem Uchiha é que ele não sabia se a garota aceitaria seu pedido de casamento. E fora exatamente isso que acabara de fazer na mansão Hyuuga, deixara totalmente claro ao patriarca Hiashi Hyuuga pai de Hinata que tinha intenções muito serias de se casar com a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. A única coisa que ele não podia esperar era que o pai de Hinata aprovasse aquela idéia com tamanha facilidade, dizendo que fazia muito gosto com a união dos dois clãs. E que faria de tudo para que sua filha aceitasse seu pedido.

Era lógico que ter o pai de Hinata ao seu lado era muito bom pra ele, mas ele não queria forçar ninguém a nada muito menos uma garota se casar com ele. Pensando nisso Sasuke já havia bolado um segundo plano caso a jovem Hinata lhe dissesse não. Ele teria de conquistá-la há qualquer custo, mas torcia que não precisasse chegar há uma situação tão extrema.

Voltando vagarosamente para sua casa Sasuke já não tinha mais tanta certeza se tinha sido uma boa idéia pedir Hinata em casamento tão de repente sem sequer ter nenhum relacionamento com a moça. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que Hinata ficava uma graça quando estava encabulada e vermelha.

Quando Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte a primeira coisa que se lembrou foi que seu pai queria falar com ela. E isso era algo que estava deixando apreensiva Hiashi quase nunca conversava com a filha e ter um assunto para tratar com ela de uma hora pra outra com certeza devia ser algo muito importante.

Levantando da cama, viu que ainda era bem cedo, mas seu pai já devia estar acordado àquela hora sempre fora um homem rigoroso com seus horários sempre fora um homem rigoroso com tudo.

Vestiu o casaco que era sempre sua peça de roupa principal e decidiu que tomaria o café da manhã depois daquela conversa ou era perigo ele voltar do seu estomago repentinamente enquanto estava a sós com o pai.

Foi ate o escritório e percebeu que o pai já estava a sua espera desejou que ele não tivesse esperado por muito tempo.

Sentou-se de frente pra ele e serviu o chá verdade pra ele e pra si mesma como era seu papel.

- Hinata – disse o pai muito serio pra ela olhando atentamente – eu tenho um assunto pra tratar com você de extrema importância.

A garota permaneceu em silencio apertando as mãos na barra do casaco ate seus dedos ficarem dormentes.

- Você sabe o que Uchiha Sasuke veio fazer aqui ontem?

- Não pai – respondeu a garota assustada com aquele pergunta

Hiashi abaixou a cabeça antes de dar a resposta.

- Ele veio pedir sua mão em casamento.

Ouvir aquilo fez com que o mundo de Hinata virasse de cabeça pra baixo, imediatamente ela lembrou do olhar frio e intimidador que Sasuke lhe lançara na noite anterior e sentiu medo. Não fazia idéia do porque ele queria se casar com ela, não fazia idéia do porque o pai estava lhe dizendo uma coisa daquelas a resposta era obvia pra si mesma, era lógico que seria um grande e sonoro não, então porque ela simplesmente não abria a boca e dizia para seu pai que não queria nem mesmo terminar aquela conversa ridícula de se casar com Sasuke. Mas não foi isso que ela fez com a pela muito mais pálida que o normal ficou em silencio ouvindo tudo o que o pai tinha a lhe dizer.

- Quero que saiba Hinata – prosseguiu Hiashi – que eu como seu pai faço muito gosto nesse casamento, o clã Uchiha já foi considerado um dos melhores clãs dessa vila e talvez o único que possa ter se rivalizado com o nosso. Portanto consigo entender perfeitamente a decisão do jovem Uchiha de querer restabelecer seu clã.

Hinata permanecia calada. Então era isso o Uchiha apenas tinha a escolhido porque ao que ela percebia ela seria a mulher perfeita para terminar mais um de seus planos, mas não que realmente estivesse interessado em sua pessoa.

Vendo o silencio da filha Hiashi achou que devia continuar

- Espero Hinata que você antes de tomar qualquer decisão perceba que uma união com o clã Uchiha traria muita honra e gloria para o nosso clã principalmente você sendo a nossa herdeira, seria a primeira vez que faria algo que trouxesse orgulho a mim.

Aquela frase atingiu Hinata eu seu lugar mais frágil direto em seu coração sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas se conteve na frente do pai ela não choraria na sua frente, não ia demonstrar ainda mais fraqueza. Se ela era apenas um incomodo algo tão inútil que em toda sua vida não fizera nada para beneficiar as pessoas que mais amava então estava mais do que na hora de começar a fazer mesmo que fosse algo que quebrasse seu coração ou o que havia sobrado dele ela não se importaria afinal o pai estaria olhando com orgulho pra ela todo o clã estaria se para ter isso ela precisava se casar com Uchiha Sasuke então ela se casaria e seria a melhor esposa do mundo para trazer honra e gloria pra seu clã já que não conseguia trazer honra para seu pai como uma guerreira então traria honra fazendo o serviço mais comum de uma mulher sendo uma esposa, mesmo que tivesse de ser a esposa de Uchiha Sasuke com que nunca havia sequer trocado duas palavras em sua vida.

Antes do pai se levantar ela segurou as lagrimas limpou a garganta e tentou fazer sua cara mais seria possível.

- Pai - disse ela num to baixo, mas firme – diga ao Uchiha Sasuke que eu aceitou seu pedido de casamento.

Hiashi deixou o espanto escapar muito rapidamente antes de se controlar de novo, nunca havia pensando que a filha aceitaria tudo tão rápido que não precisaria pressioná-la nem um pouco talvez a garota tivesse algum juízo na sua cabeça.

- Muito bem filha – respondeu o patriarca tentando dar um sorriso e não obtendo muito resultado – essa era a resposta que eu esperava de você seu clã ficara orgulho, eu estou orgulhoso.

E dizendo isso não olhou mais para a filha desolada no chão apenas se retirou em silencio, e Hinata desejou muito que aquelas palavras que ela desejou sempre tanto ouvir pudesse amenizar a dor que assolava seu coração.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ok mais uma vez Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei mas eu ainda não desisti do Kakashi-sensei **

**Uaaahhh queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram minha fic, gente obrigada mesmo vou tentar continuar o mais rapido possivel !!!**

**Arigatou mina !!!!!!! - **

**respostas das rewiws no final do capitulo **

**Espero que gostem desse novo capitulo e continuem a ler minha fic !!! **

**Boa leitura -**

- VOCÊ O QUE? – gritaram Sakura e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke sentiu desanimo quando seus amigos reagiram daquela maneira a sua noticia. Se eles que eram as pessoas que mais se preocupavam com ele estavam reagindo assim imagine o resto da vila quando soubesse.

- Eu vou me casar com Hyuuga Hinata. E não quero ficar repetindo isso toda hora vê se vocês dois entendem de uma vez por toda.

Ele definitivamente tava ficando irritado com aquele dois palhaços olhando pra ele daquele jeito, como se ele tivesse dizendo a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Sasuke-kun – disse Sakura fazendo uma cara de horrorizada e se afastando do amigo – Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você era desse tipo de garotos aproveitadores... Você engravidou a Hinata-chan agora vai ter que se casar com ela às pressas.

- NANI ?????? TEME!!!!!!!!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A HINATA-CHAN – perguntou um Naruto muito bravo indo pra cima do amigo.

- BAKA – gritou Sasuke – eu não fiz nada com ele seu louco!

- Então por que você resolver casar com a Hinata de uma hora pra outra – perguntou Naruto passando a mão sobre o galo que o amigo lhe dera.

Sasuke suspirou resignado, daqueles dois não adiantava ele esconder nada, principalmente que eles o vigiavam muito mais do que antes com medo que o companheiro fosse embora de novo. Pelo mesmo pra eles ele tinha que abrir o jogo.

- E foi isso – terminou Sasuke depois de contar seus reais motivos para queres se casar com a Hyuuga.

Naruto e Sakura estavam agora com cara de bobos e Sasuke não soube o que era pior se era a cara de bobo que eles estavam fazendo ou a cara de espantados que haviam feito.

- E só por isso você resolveu casar com a Hinata-chan? – perguntou Naruto quebrando o silencio.

- Como assim só por isso? – perguntou um Sasuke não entendendo nada.

- Você não gosta dela Sasuke – entrou Sakura na conversa – é estranho quere se casar com alguém só por interesses pessoais.

Sasuke fez cara de bravo, mas preferiu não responder será que seus amigos nunca entenderiam que ele não se importava com esse negocio de sentimento.

- Olha – respondeu o Uchiha para os amigos – eu não a forcei a nada se é isso que vocês querem saber ela aceitou casar comigo por livre e espontânea vontade e pelo que eu saiba a Hinata-san também não sente nada por mim.

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam preocupados. Se aquilo realmente era verdade então porque Hinata tinha aceitado se casar com Sasuke?

- E podem ficar tranqüilos – disse Sasuke com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dos amigos – Neji me disse que ela não gosta mais do baka do Naruto desde que ele começou a te namorar Sakura.

- Bem o Neji conhece muito bem a Hinata – disse Sakura – se ele falou que ela não gosta mais do Naruto então isso deve ser verdade.

Naruto confirmava enfaticamente com um aceno de cabeça.

- Apesar de que – disse o loiro pensativo – eu nunca percebi que a Hinata-chan gostava de mim.

Dessa vez foi Sakura quem acertou a cabeça do namorado em cheio.

- Bem, mas deixando isso de lado – falou o jovem Uchiha se levantando da poltrona onde estava sentado no apartamento de Naruto – eu vim aqui pra pedir algo há vocês.

Os amigos se entreolharam como se esperassem que o jovem moreno tivesse vindo pedir algo muito complicado.

- Eu quero que vocês sejam meus padrinhos.

Durante alguns segundos bem breves não se ouviu nada ate Naruto simplesmente pular em cima de Sasuke derrubando - o no chão

- Ah Sasuke, Sasuke eu sabia que você considerava a gente seus amigo, mas eu to emocionado – o loiro falava isso ainda em cima do jovem Uchiha que tentava se libertar de Naruto o mais rápido possível - é claro que eu e a Sakura aceitamos.

- Valeu Naruto agora será que da pra se levantar de cima de mim?

- Estou muito feliz por você Sasuke de verdade – disse Sakura quando o rapaz estava novamente de pé.

Sasuke percebeu que o que ela falava era verdade e deu um sorriso tímido de volta – Obrigado Sakura.

- Bem então é melhor eu ir indo - disse o moreno se dirigindo para a porta do apartamento, mas antes de sair ele parou e sem se virar disse pra Naruto.

- Amanhã eu vou sair em missão com a ANBU, uma missão que deve demorar mais ou menos um mês quando eu voltar vou me casar, cuida dela pra mim ok? Enquanto eu não estiver aqui.

O loiro nem precisou responder colocou a mão de trás da cabeça e sorriu, e Sasuke sabia que ele não precisava se preocupar com nada enquanto o Naruto estivesse na vila podia ir para missão tranquilamente e voltar o mais rápido que pudesse.

O único problema nisso tudo, é que como o casamento havia sido marcado muito rápido por insistência do próprio Sasuke ele não teria nem um dia para poder conversar com Hinata antes de se tornarem definitivamente marido e mulher.

Ele não podia estar em estado mais deplorável, a 48 horas do seu casamento Sasuke se encontrava voltando para Konoha parecendo um exilado de guerra. As roupas rasgadas os ferimentos por todo o corpo, as olheiras profundas de noites mal dormidas tudo indicava que ele estava muito longe da sua melhor aparência, e o pior de tudo antes de deitar na cama e simplesmente se esquecer do mundo ele simplesmente teria que arrumar tudo para a cerimônia que seria daqui a dois dias. Ele sentia vontade se acertar o próprio peito com uma kunai só de pensar em todo o trabalho que teria.

"Vamos lá Sasuke pensou o rapaz ao se aproximar de sua casa foi você quem inventou essa historia de casamento as pressas agora não pode voltar atrás há não ser que queira ser exterminado da face da Terra pelo clã Hyuuga".

E como ele não queria ser exterminado tão cedo pelo menos não antes de ter um herdeiro tratou de arrumar tudo contratou pessoas para arrumar a casa enquanto ele ficaria em outro lugar, tinha pedido para que a Sakura sendo sua amiga o ajudasse com os moveis de decoração da casa já que Hinata iria morar junto com ele na mansão do clã Uchiha, e Sakura fizera isso muito bem mesmo gastando uma boa parte das economias do moreno, ele desejava profundamente que Hinata não se importasse com o gosto um tanto quanto 'excêntrico' da amiga de cabelos rosa com o tempo a própria Hinata poderia decorar a casa como quisesse, no momento pensou ele olhando ao redor estava ótimo.

Deitou na cama com a casa agora completamente limpa e arrumada com todos seus ferimentos tratados desejando ardentemente dormir e não pensar em mais nada, mas o sono não vinha. Por incrível que pudesse parecer ele estava nervoso. Isso seria natural pra qualquer pessoa que estivesse a um dia do próprio casamento, mas não era natural pra ele que tinha tratado tudo da forma mais distante possível, então porque aquele nervosismo? Aquilo simplesmente tava acabando com ele. Talvez fosse a missão pensou o rapaz se remexendo na cama tinha sido longa difícil e complicada e ele tinha certeza que Tsunade lhe dera aquela missão exatamente um mês antes do seu casamento porque queria que ele se sentisse exatamente como estava se sentindo naquele momento: um trapo.

Repassou pela milésima vez se tudo estava certo para o dia seguinte, ele já tinha conseguido a roupa que iria usar, seria uma cerimônia simples na mansão Hyuuga, bem na verdade simples era modo de dizer já que mais da metade da vila fora convidada e quase todos tinham algum cargo de importância. Ele torcia pra que tudo desse certo e que Hinata não resolve sair correndo do altar, isso simplesmente acabaria com ele.

Ele não conseguia dormir e logo já ia amanhecer, ele precisava estar bem disposto para o dia do seu próprio casamento apesar da cerimônia começar as 6:00 horas da tarde ele teria muita coisa pra fazer ate lá.

Ficou imaginando se Hinata também estava se sentindo como ele, se estava nervosa ou ansiosa se ela estava dormindo naquele momento. Imaginou como seria que ela iria tratá-lo porque afinal de contas uma hora dessas no dia seguinte ela estaria dividindo a mesma cama com ele.

Hinata se olhava no espelho enquanto algumas mulheres do clã Hyuuga ajudavam-na a se vestir era um trabalho lento e demorado, o quimono de casamento possuía tanto detalhes para ser colocado no corpo que ela sozinha não conseguiria nunca. Depois disso a maquiariam, perfumariam lhe dariam jóias ate que ela ficasse totalmente como uma noiva digna de usar o nome Hyuuga. As mulheres tagarelavam alegremente davam dicas que Hinata fazia questão de ignorar, ela não sorria, não chorava não tinha expressão nenhuma passava por tudo aquilo como se não fosse ela quem estaria prestes a se casar e sim outra pessoa.

A imagem no espelho não tinha nenhuma expressão os olhos não se moviam não tinham brilho ela se sentia completamente perdida e desamparada.

Um mês tinha passado tão rápido o tempo havia escorrido por entres seus dedos como areia e ela não fizera absolutamente nada a não ser se ocupar dos preparativos do seu casamento.

Lembrou-se de como o mês havia sido turbulento, de como Neji ficou enfurecido por Hinata ter aceitado o pedido de casamento de Sasuke, de como Hanabi tinha quase declarado guerra ao pai por deixar a filha mais velha ser infeliz por um casamento de conveniências.

Ela tentava sempre acalmar aqueles dois que amavam ela, dizendo que estava tudo bem que não estava fazendo nada forçada, mas eles não pareciam acreditar Neji quis ir tirar satisfação com Sasuke só não fizera isso porque ele estava numa missão com ANBU e Hanabi não cansava de dizer pra ninguém que arrebentaria a cara de Uchiha Sasuke se ele magoasse sua irmã.

Era incrível como aquelas duas pessoas lutavam por sua felicidade, e ela não fazia nada simplesmente via tudo acontecer levando as coisas no seu ritmo simples e calmo como se aquilo não fosse com ela, como se ela não fosse à noiva que ia se casar sem sequer nunca ter conversado com o noivo.

Mas ela não pensaria em Sasuke agora, nem em Naruto ou Neji ou em Hanabi ela não pensaria em ninguém porque se pensasse em qualquer pessoa que não fosse ela, voltaria atrás com sua palavra, e ela nunca voltava atrás com o que dizia; esse era seu jeito ninja de ser.

Sasuke nunca tinha visto tanta gente na mansão Hyuuga parecia que aquela seria uma coisa memorável e ninguém perderia por nada afinal de contas os dois herdeiros de clãs importantíssimos de Konoha iriam se casar. E todo mundo que ele conhecia estava lá em peso.

Ele tentava conter o nervosismo dormira muito mal e não achava que estivesse com a sua melhor aparência. Vestia um quimono preto aberto um pouco na altura do peito sem qualquer adorno, mas apenas com o símbolo do seu próprio clã nas costas. Enquanto passava entre a multidão fazendo junto com Hiashi o papel de anfitrião sentia todos os olhares do mundo se concentrar nele, coisa que definitivamente estava começando a irritá-lo queria que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Hinata estava atrasada, mas ela era uma noiva e noivas lembrou ele sempre se atrasam.

Quando o relógio marcava 6:15 todos começaram a se dirigir para seus lugares porque a cerimônia iria começar no altar junto com Sasuke estavam Naruto e Hinata que seriam seus padrinhos, e Neji e Hanabi padrinhos da noiva que não pararão de lançar olhares mortíferos para ele desde que ele havia posto os pés na casa.

De onde ele estava pode reconhecer muita gente sentada, Kiba e Shino integrantes do ex time de Hinata, Rock Lee e Ten Ten do ex grupo do Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino os sensei Asuma e Kurenai juntos, Kakashi e Gai ate mesmo a Godaime estava lá, todos olhavam com atenção para ele, todos tinham na face a curiosidade estampada aquele era um casamento que nenhum dos membros presentes imaginou que um dia pudesse acontecer.

De repente a atenção de todos os presentes deixou Sasuke e foi pousar em Hinata e seu pai que estavam caminhando lentamente ate o altar.

Sasuke seguiu o olhar de todos e olhou para Hinata que caminhavam lentamente em sua direção. Suas pernas tremeram, e ele não soube como conseguiu manter a boca fechada, Hyuuga Hinata era a mulher mais linda que ela já vira em toda sua vida.

Vestia um quimono branco com uma faixa que rodeava a cintura roxa, roxo também era a cor das flores que decoravam as mangas do quimono o cabelo estava solto, mas não liso como sempre estivera a longa cascata de cabelo preto azulado tinha longos cachos nas pontas, o lábio estava vermelho como uma rosa, a pele muito mais alva que o normal, e nunca seus olhos cor de perola tinham estado mais bonito. Usava um fino diadema na testa que brilhava como ouro, mas também possuía perolas incrustada. Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, era como se tivesse hipnotizado não podia imaginar que alguém com uma beleza daquele tamanho fosse real, que fosse humano. Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que levou pra Hiashi trazer a filha ate o altar e deposita-la na frente de Sasuke, quando o moço tocou sua mão sentiu sua, maciez pensou que vendo de perto Hinata parecia muito mais com uma boneca de porcelana, frágil e delicada que com qualquer toque brusco poderia facilmente quebrar.

A cerimônia correu tranquilamente, fizeram os votos de matrimonio trocaram as alianças e na hora do beijo Sasuke beijou a testa da garota, mesmo ela sendo agora sua esposa não tinha intimidade para tanto o que no mínimo era um tanto contraditório. A Hyuuga pareceu não se importar e Sasuke achou que ela tivesse ate mesmo ficado aliviada com a sua atitude.

A festa que se seguiu foi muito animada, todos vieram de uma vez cumprimentar o noivo e a noiva que logo foram engolidos pelos amigos e afastados, Hinata sumiu com Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Neji e Ten Ten. Enquanto Sasuke era arrastado para o lado oposto por um Naruto muito barulhento, uma Sakura muito emocionada e um Rock Lee extremamente falante.

Enquanto o jovem Uchiha era arrastado pelo amigo loiro seus pensamentos estavam em Hinata que ele não conseguia achar no meio de toda aquela multidão "Será que eu nunca vou poder conversar com aquela garota?".

A festa se seguiu ate a madrugada o convidados não pareciam querer ir embora, ninguém se importava que Hinata parecia prestes a dormir a qualquer minuto na cadeira que estava sentada, ou Sasuke que não conseguia mais gesticular a boca para dizer uma frase normal.

Vendo o estado dos dois e não suportando mais a zona que se encontrava Hiashi tratou de ir dizendo que estava na hora dos convidados irem embora, porque o noivo e a noiva queriam ficar as sós.

Sasuke agradeceu silenciosamente o patriarca da família Hyuuga, ele preferia ter que enfrentar três missões com a ANBU sem descanso do que passar de novo por um casamento, ainda mais ele sendo o noivo.

As pessoas começaram a se despedir fazendo votos de felicidade, sorte e muito amor para os recém-casados Sasuke ouvia tudo isso somente com metade da sua atenção nunca há idéia de mergulhar na sua cama parecia ter sido mais tentadora.

Quando a maioria dos convidados já tinha ido embora, inclusive um Naruto muito feliz e levemente bêbado arrastado pó uma Sakura muito irritada, Sasuke fez questão de ignorar os comentários idiotas do amigo loiro sobre a lua de mel e teve que se controlar para não arrebentar a cara do amigo ali mesmo.

Ele esperou Hinata subir ao quarto e pegar apenas uma pequena mala com seus apetrechos mais necessários para o momento, o resto de todas as suas coisas ela viria pegar depois.

Viu a menina se despedir silenciosamente da sua família, viu Neji dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa da prima, algo que muitos consideraram inadequado, viu quando Hanabi abraçou a irmã fortemente com lagrimas nos olhos, mas sem falar nada, viu que o pai da garota apenas colocou as mãos em seus ombros estreitos e fez um leve aceno de cabeça antes de se retirar para dentro da mansão. Viu quando a garota parou para olhar a casa onde nascera e crescera antes de correr e se juntar e ele que esperava no portão.

Como o clã Uchiha ficava perto do clã Hyuuga eles foram caminhando lentamente, Sasuke carregava a mala de Hinata que em sua opinião estava muito leve.

A lua no céu estava cheia e um vento frio soprava nas ruas, Hinata caminhava ao seu lado silenciosamente com a cabeça baixa olhando para seus próprios pés.

Sasuke tentava puxar um assunto, para que o primeiro momento não ficasse tão pesado entre eles, mas agora que finalmente estavam sozinhos ele não sabia o que dizer.

Quando chegaram à mansão onde Sasuke morava, Hinata pareceu encolher com medo.

- Sinta-se a vontade – disse o moreno tentando quebrar o gelo entre eles – a partir de agora essa também será sua casa.

A garota não olhou pra ele apenas fez um leve aceno de cabeça. Era melhor não pressiona-la muito.

- Venha vou lhe mostrar o quarto.

Hinata seguiu por entre os corredores escuros da mansão, o jovem Uchiha podia ouvir a respiração acelerada da garota, ela devia estar morrendo de medo, o que ela estava pensando que ele ia agarrá-la?

Sasuke abriu a porta de correr do quarto, outrora aquela havia sido o quarto de seus pais e agora seu, havia feito uma bela modificação ali não lembrava em nada o quarto de seus pais.

A cama no centro estava bem arrumada com lençóis limpos, havia flores na mesinha com espelho que estava do lado da janela, a cortina branca era de um tecido leve e esvoaçante. Hinata achou o quarto muito bonito e aconchegante, era muito maior que seu próprio quarto na mansão Hyuuga.

- Você pode se trocar aqui – disse o rapaz colocando sua mala no chão – Eu espero você se trocar lá fora – acrescentou ele vendo como a garota estava corada.

Sasuke saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, não adiantava ir com pressa ele precisaria ter paciência.

O coração de Hinata parecia um tambor dentro do peito, ela não conseguia encara-lo nos olhos, ele era tão intimidador. Apesar de estar sendo muito gentil Hinata teve que admitir.

A garota tirou a tiara pesada da cabeça e balançou os cabelos, tirou os sapatos que apertavam seus pés e sentou na cama. Era macia e confortável, agora só restava tirar aquele traje pesado, o único problema era como iria fazer isso?

Foi ate a mala e pegou o único pijama que trouxera, uma camisola fina que descia ate a altura dos joelhos branca sem nenhum adorno em especial. Ficou de costas para a porta afinal de contas seu agora marido Uchiha Sasuke possuía o sharigan, não que ficar de costas para a porta fosse resolver alguma coisa contra aquele olho, mas a deixava com menos vergonha.

Tentou sair de metros e metros de tecido que estava enrolada, mas não conseguiu muito resultado estava quase se libertando na parte de cima, mas a cintura insistia em ficar colada em seu corpo, ela não fazia idéia de como conseguira se movimentar durante tanto tempo dentro daquilo, a seda era muito lisa e com aquelas mangas enormes que escorregavam toda hora atrapalhando os movimentos da sua mão era difícil conseguir fazer algo.

Sem ter consciência Hinata deu um passo em falso e escorregou nos metros de tecido de tinha atrás de si mesma indo parar no chão com um grande estrondo.

- Hinata você esta bem? – invadiu um assustado Sasuke o quarto.

Hinata sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho como um morango, lá estava ela caída no chão com os longos cabelos caídos pra frente e o quimono deslizando pelos seus ombros.

Sasuke tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu deixar de dar um sorriso.

- Você é mesmo desastrada. Vem deixa que eu te ajudo.

Ele se agachou e ajudou a garota se levantar virando-a de costa pra ele.

- Não me surpreende que esteja tendo trabalho pra tirar essa roupa, isso aqui é bem complexo mesmo.

Hinata sentia o jovem muito perto do seu corpo, sua respiração quente causava arrepios em sua espinha e as mãos dele deslizavam tranquilamente por suas costas tirando o quimono do seu corpo.

- Pronto – disse ele quando viu que agora a maior parte do trabalho estava feita – acho que agora o resto você pode fazer sozinha.

- O... obri... gada Sasuke-kun – disse a garota muito baixo.

- Tudo bem eu vou me trocar no banheiro.

Enquanto ele estava dentro do banheiro trocando de roupa, Hinata aproveitou e vestiu a camisola o mais rápido que pode. Deixou o quimono de casamento num cantinho do quarto um monte de tecido sem forma. Sentou-se na cama e esperou ele sair do banheiro.

Quando Sasuke saiu vestia um short surrado e uma camiseta preta desbotada. Não tivera tempo de comprar um pijama descente, mas a verdade era que ele sempre dormia de cueca não importava o tempo que fizesse, apenas achou melhor ir devagar na primeira noite que iria dividir sua cama com uma outra pessoa.

O moreno se assustou novamente com a visão que teve ao sair do banheiro, Hinata estava sentada em sua cama com uma camisola branca, a cascata de cabelos caia em suas costas, as mãozinhas finas e delicadas apertavam o edredom os olhos perolados estavam abaixados e os longos cílios negros faziam-na parecer um anjo de porcelana.

- Hinata – disse o moço para garota que se assustou – Você já pode deitar na cama, deve estar cansada.

A garota olhou para ele assustada, definitivamente a situação não estava nada bem mesmo estando um pouco distante Sasuke podia ver claramente que ela tremia. Tudo aquilo era medo? Ela estava com medo dele?

Hinata estava com a cabeça baixa sem olhar para o jovem Uchiha parado em sua frente, agora que estava ali sentia vontade de sair correndo para seu quarto se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis da sua cama o único lugar onde conseguia se sentir segura.

Hinata não conseguia parar de tremer, e com isso só piorava sua situação porque ele poderia ficar bravo com ela por ela estar sendo tão boba, por estar se comportando como uma garotinha, por ela estar se comportando como quando eram crianças. Ela queria tomar coragem e olhar para ele assim como ele estava olhando pra ela, mas não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos cor de ônix por muito tempo, o olhar dele parecia que podia enxergar ate sua alma, ele tinha uma força no olhar uma força que ela Hyuuga Hinata sabia não possuir.

Sasuke deu um suspiro e ela esperou que ele fosse repreendê-la, mas para o grande assombro da menina ele não fez nada disso. Caminhou ate o guarda roupa e tirou de lá vários travesseiros macios.

- Pode-se levantar um pouquinho Hinata – disse o rapaz eu vou preparar nossa cama.

A garota pulou da cama num instante e ficou olhando com curiosidade pra ver o que ele faria. Sasuke tirou o edredom que cobria a cama, e com os travesseiros que tirou de dentro do guarda-roupa fez uma linha bem no meio da cama como se a estivesse dividindo em dois.

- Pronto – falou Sasuke olhando para Hinata – Você deve estar se sentindo um pouco deslocada e bem ate eu mesmo tenho que admitir que é complicado dormir com uma outra pessoa de uma hora pra outra.

Hinata não respondeu nada apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem então pra facilitar a nossa situação – continuou o rapaz – eu fiz essa divisão, um lado é seu o outro é meu e não ultrapassamos a barreira. Acho que isso pode te deixar mais tranqüila em relação a mim.

Hinata sentiu o coração se aquecer pelo gesto do rapaz, ele percebera que ela estava amedrontada e tentara acabar com essa situação, realmente Uchiha Sasuke era uma pessoa que ela desconhecia completamente.

- Mui... mui... to obrigada Sasuke-san – disse a Hyuuga dando-lhe um grande sorriso.

Sasuke quis lhe dizer que ela não precisava usar o "san", mas depois de ter recebido um sorriso tão lindo como aquele não se importou em nada.

Os dois deitaram na cama cada um em seu respectivo lugar protegidos por uma barreira de travesseiros. Disseram boa noite e ficaram em silencio. Nenhum dos dois demorou muito tempo pra dormir estavam cansados e sabiam que no dia seguinte e nos outros que viriam depois teriam muito tempo para conversar e se conhecer.

**Respostas das reviews **

**Nylleve : eeeeeeee minha primeira leitora . Que bom que vc gostou da minha fic, espero q goste ainda mais desse noco capitulo... e que mate um pouco da sua curiosidade !!! obrigada por ler minha fic bjoss **

**Ida-chan : uaahhh que bom que achou que minha fic esta boa, eu tava meio em duvida de publicar mas enquanto tiver gente lendo eu vou leva-la ate o fim **

**essa é minha primeira fic por isso tenho que melhorar muito mas estou me esforçando. Continue a ler espero q tenha gostado desse novo capitulo **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h : uaaahhhhh menina me deu 10 . assim eu me emociono tomara q vc continue gostando da minha fic pra ela continuar sendo uma das suas favoritas **

**Patty Uchiha : obrigada pelos toques q vc me deu ja nesse cap tentei mudar, que bom q vc gstou da minha fic tomara que continue lendo **

**Gente é isso ai agradeço todo mundo q leu minha fic principalmente aqueles q me mandaram reviews e os q não me mandaram tambem, espero q continuem a ler e a gostar da minha humilde historia **

**Brigadão de novo gente !!!!!!!! **

**Ah claro sem esquecer mande reviewsss pleaseeee . (carinha de gato pidão ) **

**estarei esperando **

**Ja neh **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _ok gente mais um vez Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Ksihimoto-sensei mas eu eu vou fugir com Hatake Kakashi pra gente poder se casar, ou seja ele sera meu u.u **

**Gente espero que gostem de mais esse cap da minha humilde fic, pessoa bridagão mesmo por estarem lendo ela, não tenho palavras pra agradecer.**

**Respostas das reviews no final do capitulo. Boa leitura - **

**OoOoOoOoO **

Quando Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu a quentura gostosa que emanava das suas cobertas, e tentou se entregar mais uma vez ao sono. Até que um pensamento invadiu sua mente como um raio fazendo a despertar por completo. Ela estava deitada ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke.

Lembrar disso de uma forma tão repentina fez com que Hinata pulasse da cama e parasse ofegante olhando para um Sasuke que dormia tranquilamente. Também não era pra menos, ainda eram sete horas da manhã de um domingo, muito cedo para que qualquer um esteja acordado.

Agora que estava acordada ela não tinha mais intenção de voltar a dormir, resolveu fazer algo de útil iria preparar o café da manhã para que quando Sasuke acordasse estivesse tudo pronto.

Olhou para o rapaz que dormia, a franja do seu cabelo negro caia indisciplinadamente por sobre seu rosto cobrindo os olhos cor de ônix que estavam fechados. A boca entre aberta era rosada a pele muito clara. Quando Sasuke dormia pensou Hinata admirando o rapaz ele não parecia nem um pouco intimidador. Hinata sentiu o rosto corar ao olhar tão fixamente para o jovem. Sasuke se mexeu na cama, a garota resolveu que ficara tempo demais no quarto. Pegou um hobby pos sobre os ombros e saiu procurando a cozinha.

Quando o jovem Uchiha acordou seu primeiro pensamento, foi que deveria ter dormido demais coisa que não costumava fazer, mas a verdade era que na noite anterior ele estava extremamente cansado. As lembranças do seu casamento invadiram sua mente levantou-se da cama e percebeu que Hinata não estava lá. Onde será que ela tinha ido?

Talvez tivesse acordado mais cedo e não era do tipo de pessoa que ficasse na cama. Bem ele não iria se preocupar com isso no momento, sua mente ainda estava confusa ele precisava de um banho, ele precisava jogar água urgentemente no rosto para acordar.

Entrou dentro do banheiro deixando a água morna cair sobre o corpo livrando-se do topor e da preguiça do sono agora as idéias estavam mais claras agora ele podia pensar normalmente, fez novamente a pergunta pra si mesmo. Onde será que Hinata estava?

Resolveu sair do banho mais rápido colocou apenas um short, ele gostava de se sentir a vontade na sua própria casa e mesmo sendo inverno lá fora a casa continuava quentinha e aconchegante.

Andou em direção a cozinha e obteve sua resposta lá estava à garota de costas para ele, preparando o café-da-manhã mais farto que ele tivera.

- Ohayo Hinata

A garota se virou muito depressa e corou instantaneamente ao ver Sasuke somente de short sem camisa o corpo ainda molhado devido ao banho, o cabelo caía jogado pelo rosto contrastando com a pele muito clara.

- O...o hayo Sasuke-kun – respondeu uma Hinata muito envergonhada.

Sasuke reparou no constrangimento da garota, mas era melhor ela ir se acostumando com isso afinal agora ela era sua esposa, veria ele andando sem camisa muitas vezes pela casa.

Sentou-se na mesa admirado com o tanto de comida.

- Hinata por que fez tanta comida sendo que é um café da manhã somente para duas pessoas?

- Errr é que ... bem eu não sabia o que você gostava de comer então fiz um pouco de tudo – respondeu a garota batendo um indicador no outro.

Sasuke sorriu aquilo era verdade nunca havia sequer conversado com aquela garota que agora tinha uma aliança no seu dedo esquerdo provando que ela era sua esposa, nunca haviam nem mesmo trocado um simples "bom dia" como ela iria saber o que ele gostava de comer no café da manhã. Pelo visto eles teriam muito que conversar.

- Tudo bem – respondeu o rapaz sorrindo – na verdade eu não costumo comer muito no café da manhã.

A garota se espantou talvez tivesse cometido um erro feito tanta comida e mexendo numa cozinha que não era dela.

- Ah, mas, não se preocupe – emendou o rapaz que percebeu o espanto da garota e tentou consertar o que dissera – parece estar tudo uma delicia aqui, eu não como quase nada no café da manhã bem por que sou um péssimo cozinheiro.

O comentário fez com que a garota sorrisse, e Sasuke a preferia assim quando ela sorria. Apesar de que parecia bonita na sua visão de qualquer forma.

Os dois tomaram o café da manhã super recheado que Hinata preparara e Sasuke estava certo realmente tudo estava uma delicia. Ele não se lembrava da ultima vez que tinha sentado numa mesa acompanhado de uma pessoa e tomado um café da manhã tranquilamente, sempre estava com pressa, mas nunca estava atrasado o que era uma ironia, apenas achava um desperdício ter que acordar mais cedo para preparar algo para comer depois sentar sozinho na mesa e saborear sua própria comida em silencio. Preferia mil vezes comer qualquer coisa sem pensar o que fosse apenas por habito e não porque realmente tinha fome e ir para o serviço ele nunca ligara mesmo muito para sua alimentação.

A ultima vez que tomara um café da manhã como aquele fora quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos, sentar na mesa ao lado de sua família conversar trivialidades ouvir trivialidades comer da comida com aquele gosto especial que comida de mãe tem...Mas aquilo fazia muito tempo num passado que parecia não pertencer a sua vida.

Mas agora ele estava tomando um café da manhã completo ao lado da pessoa mais improvável do mundo Hyuuga Hinata sua esposa (outra coisa mais improvável ainda) o pensamento fez o rapaz querer dar risada, mesmo que ele tivesse a imaginação tão fértil quanto à de Naruto jamais conseguiria imaginar algo como aquilo que ele estava vivendo.

- Acho que comi demais – disse o rapaz olhando ao redor – Ah assim você vai me acostumar mal Hinata.

- Tudo bem Sasuke - kun eu gosto de cozinhar.

"Ouviu isso Uchiha anote para não se esquecer ela gosta de cozinhar, você tem que saber do que ela gosta."

- Sorte a minha então. O que você gostaria de fazer agora Hinata?

- Eu não sei – Hinata voltara a ficar vermelha.

Sasuke pensou um instante antes de se decidir.

- Bem vamos – respondeu o rapaz se levantado da cadeira – eu vou te mostrar toda casa.

- Hai – concordou a garota – eu só preciso trocar de roupa primeiro.

Somente naquele momento que Sasuke reparou que a garota ainda vestia sua camisola, e teve que admitir que ele era realmente um tapado.

- Tudo bem eu te espero aqui pra você ficar mais a vontade.

A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se foi de volta ao quarto.

Quando Hinata voltou vestia um quimono amarelo claro, na opinião de Sasuke Hinata ficava muito mais bonita quando não estava com seu casaco pesado, mas também vestida daquele jeito ela parecia ainda mais frágil, ficava extremamente intrigado como uma pessoa como ela poderia ser tão frágil e mesmo assim ser uma ninja.

O jovem Uchiha levou a garota para conhecer sua nova casa, que por sinal era bem grande. Era uma mansão antiga num estilo clássico, toda de madeira com muitos quartos, antigamente aquela casa era cheia de riso e alegria quando seus pais estavam vivos ou deveria ter sido assim. Mas para Uchiha Sasuke aquela época ficava num passado distante tão remoto que quase todas as lembranças estavam desbotadas talvez fosse por isso que ele conseguia viver perfeitamente bem na casa onde presenciara o assassinato de seus próprios pais.

- Acho que a mansão Uchiha é maior que a mansão Hyuuga – comentou a garota num determinado momento.

- Serio? – respondeu o jovem moreno – pensei que as duas fossem do mesmo tamanho.

Os dois continuaram andando em silencio

- Hinata – interrompeu Sasuke parando na frente da garota – quero que saiba que essa casa também é sua por isso sinta-se a vontade aqui dentro, se você quiser modificar alguma coisa tem total liberdade para isso.

A garota fez um simples aceno de cabeça.

- Ah e outra coisa – continuo o rapaz como se tivesse esquecido de alguma coisa – não quero que se esforce demais com os afazeres domestico, se precisar de ajuda me fale e eu providenciarei pessoas para te ajudarem. O rapaz se aproximou de Hinata colocando seus dedos no queixo dela levantando seu rosto para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos perolados. – Você agora é minha esposa, não minha empregada.

Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar por estar tão perto assim do rapaz, os olhos dele cor de ônix estavam muito perto dos dela a respiração dele era lenta e calma, sua pernas estavam tremendo eles eram marido e mulher nada mais justo agora do que ele querer beija-la. Mas ela estava com medo seu primeiro beijo não seria como o sonhado, mas como ela podia sonhar com beijos nessa altura da vida ela já tinha 19 anos e nunca beijara um rapaz isso era no mínimo vergonhoso, e Sasuke agora não era qualquer rapaz ele era seu marido tinha todo o direito, ele estava perto demais...

Mas simplesmente se afastou de repente e continuo a caminhar com as mãos no bolso.

"Não adianta", pensou Sasuke enquanto continuou a caminhar Hinata era completamente diferente das outras garotas que ele conhecera ela não fazia parte do seu fã clube, quando ele tentara uma aproximação maior quem sabe ate mesmo um beijo sentiu-se a pior das criaturas quando viu a garota se encolhendo toda de medo, ela estava tremula e nervosa e isso porque ele simplesmente tocara em seu queixo, ele não queria beija-la a contra gosto ele não faria nada com ela que ela mesma não quisesse então droga do que ela tinha tanto medo nele?

Não adiantava se preocupar suspirou resignado,agora estavam casados e uma coisa ele tinha certeza a de que Uchiha Sasuke era paciente. Ele iria mostrar para Hinata que não queria feri-la, iria mostrar que essa jamais seria sua intenção magoa-la e com o tempo eles seriam ' realmente marido e mulher. '

Depois de Sasuke ter mostrado toda a mansão para Hinata voltaram em silencio para sala, lá fora começara a nevar bem devagarzinho, era muito raro nevar em Konoha algo que só acontecia em invernos muito rigorosos exatamente por isso que quando se nevava era costumesair e aproveitar um dia na neve porque poderia demorar muito ate se ter outro.

Hinata olhou pela janela vendo os flocos de neve que caiam vagarosamente, já fazia um bom tempo da ultima vez que pisara num lugar cheio de neve sua mãe ainda era viva, naquele dia ela se lembrou que brincara ate muito tarde nos jardins de sua casa e nos dias que se seguiram ficou de cama por causa de um resfriado.

Sasuke viu a garota olhar fixamente para a janela, talvez ela quisesse ir lá fora. Pensou em acompanhá-la, mas a verdade é que o dia estava passando e ele tinha ainda algum serviço para fazer, o que não era novidade ele sempre tinha serviço para fazer.

- Quer ir lá fora um pouco? – perguntou o rapaz

Hinata começou a bater um dedo indicador no outro, era sinal de que gostaria de falar algo.

- Gostaria – respondeu a garota sem olhar para Sasuke – quer dizer só um pouquinho.

Sasuke sorriu intimamente, ela estava mais parecendo uma daquelas criancinhas que não podiam ver um pouquinho de neve e já queriam sair correndo promovendo guerras de bolas de neve.

- Pode ir, já disse aqui você é livre não precisa me pedir para fazer nada – afirmou novamente o rapaz – eu vou estar no escritório caso precise de mim é só me chamar.

O rapaz caminhou em direção ao escritório, mas de repente virou encarando Hinata nos olhos perguntou:

- Hinata você gosta do inverno?

- Hai Sasuke-kun é minha estação do ano predileta.

Andando pelo corredor Sasuke guardou na memória mais um dos gostos da sua jovem esposa.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata voltou ao quarto pegou o único par de luvas que tinha e um calçado mais reforçado. Abriu a porta que dava para um dos jardins da mansão e pisou na neve fofa que já começava a se acumular.

Tudo estava no mais completo silencio, não havia sequer um som de um passarinho cantando, os flocos de neve começaram a cair mais rapidamente, a moça sentiu o rosto ficar gelado, mas não se importou ela adorava a quietude do inverno, adorava o frio sempre fora assim.

Caminhou sem rumo, os jardins daquela mansão eram grandes e extensos Hinata imaginou que na primavera eles deveriam ficar repletos de flores imaginou que seria uma bela vista.

Viu um banco que ficava embaixo de uma arvore sentou-se olhando os flocos de neve caírem ao seu redor.

Como em apenas um dia sua vida podia ter mudado tão drasticamente? Lá estava ela sentada num banco da mansão Uchiha, mansão esta que agora era sua casa, ela esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Fechou os olhos com força, definitivamente o mundo estava de cabeça pro ar. Perguntou-se como estariam seu pai sua irmã e seu primo Neji. Ela ainda precisava voltar lá para buscar o resto de suas coisas. Tinha que aceitar que aquilo não era um sonho, olhou para a aliança em seu dedo e a tocou, sentiu o metal gelado sob a pele, não definitivamente aquilo era real demais para que estivesse sonhando.

Hinata estava surpresa, tudo estava saindo completamente diferente de como imaginara. Imaginara que Sasuke seria frio com ela, distante, altivo, mas ate agora ele estava mostrando exatamente o contrario disso, ele estava sendo atencioso e gentil, exatamente Uchiha Sasuke estava sendo gentil com ela.

Esse pensamento formou um tímido sorriso em seus lábios, ela não se lembrava de ter visto Sasuke um dia tratar alguém com gentileza, mas ela não poderia afirmar aquilo afinal convivera muito pouco com ele quase nada na verdade, e agora eles conviveriam o tempo todo juntos. Tentou imaginar como ele estaria se sentindo com toda essa historia.

Desde a noite anterior ele estivera sendo atencioso com ela, e a única coisa que ela conseguira fazer era ficar calada o tempo todo, definitivamente os papeis estavam invertidos ela Hyuuga Hinata estava sendo a fria e distante, e ele Uchiha Sasuke o gentil e atencioso. Kami-sama definitivamente o mundo estava de cabeça para o ar!

A neve havia se acumulado razoavelmente nos pés da garota, que abaixou e começou a fazer montinhos de neve, ela faria um boneco de neve, depois iria levar alguma coisa para que Sasuke pudesse comer afinal ele deveria estar com fome. Ela não tinha porque ser fria com alguém que estava sendo gentil com ela, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o altivo Uchiha Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOo**

Da janela do seu escritório Sasuke viu a garota sentada no banco em silencio. Desejou imensamente saber no que ela pensava. Desde a noite anterior eles somente tinham trocado algumas palavras, ela ficara quieta a maior parte do tempo e rejeitara todas as tentativas que ele fizera de se aproximar. Se as coisas continuassem a caminhar no ritmo que iam ia demorar muito ate ele conseguir realizar seu plano de reconstruir seu clã afinal pra que isso desse certo ele precisava de herdeiros, e como ele teria herdeiros se dormia com uma muralha de travesseiros separando-o de sua esposa.

Tudo bem que quem dera a idéia tinha sido ele, afinal ele queria que Hinata se sentisse confortável em sua presença, só não pensou que a garota fosse aceitar aquilo com tanto animo, será que ela queria ficar longe dele tanto assim?

O rapaz suspirou resignado, Hinata estava acabando de construir um boneco de neve, estava bem feitinho com cabeça e corpo os braços eram dois galhos secos. O rapaz sorriu diante essa visão, achava incrível como aquela garota fazia ele sorrir tão facilmente, afinal era raro ele sorrir principalmente para outra pessoa.

Queria encontrar uma forma de se aproximar daquela garota dos olhos cor de perola, não só queria como precisava e o mais rápido possível.

Parou de olhar a garota e tentou se concentrar nos pergaminhos que tinha que ler, tudo seria mais fácil pensou o rapaz se Hinata fizesse parte do seu fã-clube, mas ele tinha que se casar com a única garota de Konoha que não ligava para ele.

Não passou muito tempo em que estivera concentrado no serviço e ouviu uma batida na porta, com certeza era Hinata parou o que estava fazendo e pediu para que ela entrasse.

A garota trazia nas mãos uma bandeja, o rapaz guardou a maioria dos pergaminhos para que ela colocasse a bandeja em cima da mesa.

Ela parou na frente de Sasuke o rosto muito vermelho, mas pela primeira vez encarou o jovem de olhos cor de ônix.

- Eu... – começou a garota timidamente – preparei alguma coisa pra você comer, deve estar com fome.

O rapaz tentou conter o espanto, talvez nem tudo estive perdido, a verdade era que ele realmente estava com fome, mas isso era um fato que ele ignorava na maioria das vezes.

- Arigatou Hinata. Sente-se você também deve estar com fome.

Na bandeja que a garota trouxera havia um bule de chá verde alguns pãezinhos, biscoitos caseiro, nada muito pesado logo iria anoitecer e eles jantariam. Novamente tudo estava uma delicia e Sasuke não recusou uma segunda e nem mesmo uma terceira porção, era uma combinação perigosa a deliciosa comida de Hinata e sua fome.

- Esta tudo uma delicia Hinata, arigatou de novo.

A moça continuou quieta por um tempo, e depois olhou novamente para o rapaz.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou o jovem moreno.

- Hai – Ela estava mais vermelha agora. – Eu queria dizer Sasuke-kun, bem... na verdade eu queria agradecer, por você estar sendo tão gentil comigo. Arigatou Sasuke-kun.

Hinata disse tudo aquilo sem gaguejar, coisa que surpreendeu o rapaz, mas não foi só isso que o surpreendeu, também foi o fato dela estar agradecendo sua gentileza. Sasuke não conseguiu responder nada e a garota saiu do escritório levando a bandeja agora quase vazia.

O rapaz não soube o que pensar durante um momento, apenas soube que seu coração palpitou muito mais forte quando ela lhe agradeceu gentilmente com o rosto corado, definitivamente Hyuuga Hinata estava o cativando por completo. Com ela ele não precisava se esforçar para ser gentil, era algo que acontecia naturalmente.

**Respostas da reviwes! **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h XDDD deixar o Sasuke no altar ahhhh tadinho dele XDDD só pq eles cometeus algumas burradas XDDD a verdade é que o senhor Sasuke tem muita sorte da Hinata ser assim tão boazinha...XDDD**

**que bom q vc continua lendo a mica fic espero que goste desse capitulo e contiua a ler obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio.**

**Miih-chan : uaaahhhh que fofa ( olhinhus brilhando) fico muito contente q vc adorou minha fic, espero q tbm tenha curtido esse capitulo e q vc tenha ficado uma leitora feliz XDDD obrigada por ler minha fic **

**Ida-chan: menina assim vc me deixa emocionada, fico extremamente feliz de saber que vc gostou tanto assim da minha fic nusssa fico muito muito feliz mesmo XDDD (saltitando de alegria)espero q vc tbm tenha gostado desse cap XD **

**Ayami Kamimura : que bom q vc gostou da minha fic 8D tenho certeza que é sem falsidade nenhuma Sasuke e Hinata são sim um dos meus casais favoritos, apesar q eu teno simplesmente tara por casais estranos ( mente doida ¬¬) e eu concordo com vc alguem tinha q unir eses dois clãs ora essa u.u XDDD.Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm obrigada por ler minha ficXDD**

**Nylleve : uaaahhh que bom q vc continua lendo a minha fic, espero q vc tbm tenha gostado desse cap e q ele possa matar mais um pokinhu da sua curiosidade XDDD **

**Gente eu queria agradecer aqui de verdade a todas as pessoas que estão lendo a minha fic principalemnte aquelas q me mandaram reviwes pq esse apoio é super importante mesmo por isso mil vezes obrigada vc me deixam muito feliz. Tbm queria agradecer aqueles q leram a minha fic e não mandaram reviwes espero q vcs tbm estejam gostando.**

**Provavelmente eu irei postar o cap 4 ainda essa semana pq talvez semana q vem eu va viajar, mas não vou ficar muito tempo fora e qd voltar postarei rapidim prometo **

**Gente obrigada de novo e mais uma vez um beijo enormes pra todos vcs !! **

**Ja neh **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Mina como vcs ja sabem Naruto não me pertence, ele é do Kishimoto-sensei mas eu queria avisar a todos q eu eu o Kakashi-sensei ja nos casamos, ou seja agora ele é meu de papel passado . **

**Gente estáa qui mais um capitulo da minha fic espero mais uma vez que possa ssa humilde leitora agaradar aos seus MARAVILHOSOS leitores **

**respostas das reviews no final do capitulo **

**Boa leitura **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Os sentimentos dele...**_

A neve que se acumulou por toda vila da Folha, derreteu completamente quando os primeiros dias da primavera chegaram, as folhas voltaram a ficarem verdes, as flores de cerejeiras enchiam o ar com seu perfume beleza. As pessoas ficarão mais alegres e os dias mais compridos.

Sasuke notou todas essas mudanças, e algumas outras que ocorreram em sua vida.

Mudanças drásticas pensou o rapaz sentado em seu escritório na ANBU, era horário de almoço, mas ele não sentia fome, precisava daquele tempo de silencio e tranqüilidade onde ele sabia que ninguém invadiria sua sala, falando de relatórios, missões, resgates enfim sua rotina normal de trabalho. Trancou o mundo lá fora durante algum tempo, sozinho ele pensava melhor, no silencio sempre fora assim, mas nos últimos tempos sua mente andava atormentada de uma forma que nunca estivera antes, seus pensamentos já não tinham mais a mesma clareza. Ele tinha que admitir, estava completamente apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata.

A simples lembrança da garota provou ondas de arrepio no seu corpo, era sempre assim e a situação piorava quando ele se encontrava com Hinata. Suas pernas tremiam, sua cabeça rodava, seu corpo ficava mole, sua boca seca. Ele tinha certeza que se contasse pra alguém que vinha sentindo isso no ultimo mês com certeza achariam que ele estava doente. Mas seu problema não era assim tão fácil que poderia ser resolvido com um simples xarope, seu problema era o mais complexo de todos.

Ele nunca estivera apaixonado antes em sua vida, por isso que no ultimo mês estava se comportando como um adolescente idiota que fica vermelho toda vez que esta perto da pessoa que gosta por Kami-sama ele já era um homem feito não podia ficar tão afetado assim por causa de uma mulher.

Mas ele não estava somente afetado por uma mulher, ele estava completamente apaixonado pela sua esposa que nunca havia lhe dado um beijo. Definitivamente ele estava perdido.

Sasuke não sabia qual fora o exato momento da descoberta do seu amor, tinha sido algo tão repentino que o pegou completamente desprevenindo, como se um raio tivesse acertado sua cabeça. Um dia ele estava normal e no outro dia acordara amando alguém era pra deixar qualquer um maluco.

No começo realmente aquele sentimento não atrapalhou em nada, ate duvidou realmente que estivesse sentindo alguma coisa, por anos ele acreditou que era uma pessoa incapaz de amar, ele era um vingador e vingadores não amavam. Ele nunca estivera tão errado em toda sua existência.

Com o tempo ele percebeu que não podia controlar aquele sentimento, que já não podia controlar suas ações, ele não sabia o que fazer como agir o que dizer. Hinata o hipnotizava cada vez mais, e aquele sentimento de nome amor, não parava de crescer em seu coração.

De uma hora pra outra ele encarava uma situação completamente estranha na sua vida. Lembrou-se que num primeiro momento ele havia ficado muito feliz, com uma felicidade tão grande e imensa que ele jamais sentira, as coisas pareciam muito obvias ele iria ate Hinata diria que a amava e pronto finalmente ele poderia saciar o desejo de ter ela em seus braços. Mas aquela felicidade não durou muito de repente uma pergunta cruel invadiu sua mente "E se ela não te amar? Você vai ser rejeitado". E pela primeira vez em sua vida ele sentiu medo, um medo tão profundo que o paralisou por completo, ele Uchiha Sasuke que rejeitara tantas vezes tantas garotas estava com medo de ser rejeitado pela primeira pessoa que amara de verdade em toda vida. Esse medo foi mais que o suficiente para que ele escondesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Hinata.

Tentou levar a vida normal, trata-la como sempre fizera, mas a situação estava chegando a um ponto que ele não conseguia mais suportar.

Era simplesmente horrível pra ele estar do lado dela todos os dias, e passar sem abraçá-la sem poder beijá-la, sem poder tocar sem sua pele macia. Aquilo o levava muito perto do desespero.

Ele não via a hora de voltar para casa todos os dias e pelo menos estar perto dela, sentar ao seu lado e conversar calmamente enquanto conversam, ou ouvir sua voz melodiosa e doce dizendo " Okaeri Sasuke-kun" toda vez que ele chegava do trabalho, ele queria ter ela perto de si, não solta-la nunca mais, deitar com ela na cama, sem aquela maldita barreira de travesseiros que tinha sido idéia dele mesmo, realmente não existia pessoa mais idiota que ele nem mesmo o Naruto.

Passou a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo deixando-o ainda mais arrepiado. Ele sabia que poderia tentar conquista-la, mas isso não seria uma tarefa simples, ate mesmo porque ele nunca precisou conquistar ninguém bastava ele olhar para a garota que queria fazer um olhar meio sexy, que logo depois ela estaria dizendo que o amava.

Mas não era assim tão simples com Hinata, ela parecia não se importar com o olhar sexy dele, e quando ela sorria o desarmava por completo, não havia outra alternativa ele teria que contar que estava apaixonado por ela, mas então ele voltava ao ponto inicial o que ele faria se fosse rejeitado, de alguma maneira em seu intimo mesmo não entendendo muito sobre sentimentos ele sabia que se fosse rejeitado seu coração seria despedaçado, e ele era covarde demais para encarar essa dor.

O jovem continuava a olhar a janela do seu escritório, lá fora um vento fazia dançar as pétalas de cerejeira mostrando um bonito espetáculo, ele não soube o porquê, mas lembrou-se não fazia muito tempo estava ele e Hinata jantando e conversando casualmente, ele não soube o porquê, mas a conversa tomou o rumo de admiração, Hinata disse pra ele de uma forma meiga como sempre fazia o rosto corado, que ela o admirava.

Sasuke não soube o porquê, mas aquele dia sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no coração, talvez fosse porque ela somente o admirava, ele não queria que ela o admirasse ele queria que ela o amasse eram duas coisas completamente diferentes. Mas ele não falou nada apenas agradeceu a admiração da garota tentando tomar coragem de dizer o quanto ele a amava. Não conseguiu.

Ele sabia que de alguma forma Hinata o considerava superior há ela, como se ele estivesse acima dela, e isso os distanciava ainda mais. Com ele não era muito diferente sem quere l havia colocado Hinata num patamar superior ao seu devido a forma que ele a enxergava, ela era tão meiga e gentil não somente com ele mas com todos jamais conseguiria alcançar a bondade dela,de alguma forma ela estava completamente distante dele num lugar onde ele não conseguia alcança-la, mesmo estando tão perto um do outro ele sabia que estavam muito longe, ele começava a duvidar se um dia iria alcança-la.

O rapaz suspirou resignado, a meta de reconstruir seu clã parecia algo tão pequeno em comparação ao seu amor por Hinata, ele não faria nada que fosse magoá-la Hinata era preciosa demais, ele faria qualquer coisa para continuar ao seu lado, a idéia de ficar longe dela era inconcebível ela não permitiria isso mesmo que ele tivesse que esconder seus sentimentos pra sempre.

Uma batida na porta tirou Sasuke de seu devaneio, ele não fazia idéia de quem era mas ficou muito irritado por ser interrompido o horário de almoço ainda não tinha terminado.

- Entre – falou Sasuke com uma voz seca.

Um jovem muito altivo, com cabelos castanhos que caiam por sua costa com olhos também cor d perolas entrou na sala inconfundivelmente Hyuuga Neji.

- O que deseja? – perguntou o jovem com os olhos cor de ônix.

- Com licença – disse neji com um tom de voz muito mais áspero que o habitual – a Godaime me pediu para lhe entregar isso. Trata-se de um assunto de extrema importância.

Neji entregou um envelope de cor parda para Sasuke que o abriu sem hesitar dentro se encontrava instruções para uma missão sigilosa, bem ele leria aquilo com calam depois ainda estava em seu horário de almoço.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke com a voz no mesmo tom que o de Neji agora.

- Sim

- O que mais? – Sasuke já começava a ficar impaciente.

- Eu quero saber como Hinata-sama está.

A pergunta pegou Sasuke desprevenido e ele não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto. Desde muito jovens ele sempre tivera suas diferenças com Hyuuga Neji, mas nunca nada muito declarado e agora adultos podia se dizer que os dois cooperavam muito bem no trabalho, apesar de ainda terem sua diferenças. Mas o que mais irritou Sasuke na atitude do jovem de olhos cor de perola não foi a sua rixa com ele, mas foi que ele sabia que Neji sendo um membro da família secundaria tinha como seu dever proteger Hinata e isso Sasuke não soube muito bem o porquê encheu ele completamente de ciúmes, e teve que controlar sua raiva.

- Por que você mesmo não pergunta pra ela? – respondeu o jovem Uchiha agora sem esconder a raiva que sentia.

- Porque eu conheço a Hinata-sama, mesmo que esteja acontecendo alguma coisa de ruim com ela, mesmo assim ela não vai contar pra ninguém ela boa demais se preocupa com as pessoas demais e mesmo que você esteja fazendo algo de ruim pra ela Hinata-sama jamais diria.

Aquilo foi demais para Sasuke, como que aquele maldito Hyuuga Neji invadia sua sala no horário de almoço pra perguntar se de alguma forma ele estava maltratando Hinata, ele jamais a maltrataria na verdade ele torceria o pescoço da pessoa que fizesse isso com as próprias mãos. Ele não ia tolerar uma coisa daquelas.

- Escuta aqui Hyuuga você vem aqui na minha sala perguntar se eu estou maltratando a minha mulher? – a voz de Sasuke se tornou fria e baixa sinal de que estava se controlando muito para não acertar a cara de Neji ali mesmo.

- É meu dever proteger Hinata-sama de qualquer pessoa que esteja a machucando, mesmo que essa pessoa seja seu próprio marido.

Sasuke não agüentou levantou-se da cadeira ficando na mesma altura que Neji para olhá-lo bem de frente.

- Ora seu – respondeu o jovem Uchiha aumentando o tom de voz – como ousa me dizer uma coisa dessas, dizer que eu estou maltratando a Hinata, você só poder ter enlouquecido Hyuuga. Você não precisa mais se preocupar de agora pra frente eu protegerei Hinata a qualquer preço.

- Você não me engana Uchiha – disse Neji com o tom de voz também se tornando frio e os olhos se estreitando – Diga-me o que você estava com a Hinata-sama.

- SEU IDIOTA – gritou Sasuke socando a mesa - VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SERIA CAPAZ DE MACHUCAR A HINATA? EU AMO!

A frase saiu tão instantânea da boca de Sasuke que os dois homens ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, ambos espantados ate Sasuke sentar-se de volta na sua cadeira em silencio, o jovem de cabelos da cor da noite ficou perguntando a si mesmo porque não tinha toda aquela coragem para se declarar pra Hinata.

- Você já contou pra ela Uchiha? – perguntou Neji simplesmente com a voz mais calma dessa vez

- Não

- E o que ta esperando? – o jovem Neji parecia irritado novamente.

Sasuke não respondeu, ele melhor que ninguém estava fazendo aquela mesma pergunta pra si mesmo há dias.

O jovem Hyuuga suspirou resignado e caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes de fechá-la atrás de si disse a Sasuke:

- Não perca tempo Uchiha, Hinata-sama é uma garota especial demais, mas ela nunca vai perceber que você a ama se não contar pra ela.

E saiu deixando para trás um Sasuke completamente em silencio.

Quando Neji fechou a porta atrás de si não pode controlar um sorriso sapeca que formou em seus lábios. ' Somente Hinata-sama pensou o rapaz para derreter o coração de gelo daquele Uchiha'.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**_Os sentimntos dela..._**

Hinata caminhava lentamente em direção a mansão Uchiha, admirava o pôr-do-sol daquela bonita primavera que se estendia por toda Konoha. Ela adorava o inverno, mas sabia apreciar a beleza da primavera afinal ela adorava flores.

Numa mão ela carregava os ingredientes que tinha comprado para o jantar daquela noite, nada muito sofisticado ela faria ramen, porque afinal de contas todos gostavam d ramem tinha certeza que não sairia tão bom quanto da barrinha de ramen Ichiraku, mas ela iria se esforçar.

Passou em frente à floricultura Iamanaka e resolveu entrar, comprou dois buquês de flores silvestres, suas preferidas, pagou a senhora Iamanaka que estava tomando conta da floricultura aquele dia e foi carregada de coisas para casa.

Fazia muito tempo que Hinata não se sentia daquele jeito, ela estava alegre, tudo parecia star bem. Ela havia pensando que ao se casar com Uchiha Sasuke teria uma vida difícil ate mesmo tinha se conformado com isso decidida que enfrentaria qualquer coisa para trazer um pouco de orgulho ao seu pai. Mas uma vida difícil era exatamente o que não tinha, ela não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz assim desde a época em que sua mãe ainda era viva, e quem causava toda essa felicidade tinha um nome Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sentiu o rosto corar novamente ao pensar naquele que tanto amava, e novamente um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, ela ainda achava extremamente engraçado ela estar apaixonada por Sasuke.

Ela ainda não tinha muita certeza de como aquilo acontecera, talvez fosse a extrema gentileza com que ele a tratava ou o fato de sempre estar perto dela, ou por terem se aproximado nesse ultimo mês, mas acima de tudo isso talvez fosse pelo fato dele ter sido tão carinhoso com ela.

Nenhum homem tinha sido tão carinhoso com ela dessa forma, é lógico ela tinha recebido carinho de Kiba, Neji e Shino seus melhores amigos, mas era um carinho tão fraternal que não contava. Mas com Sasuke estava sendo diferente, pelo menos ela acreditava que sim queria acreditar que sim, afinal de contas ele era seu marido e não um amigo.

O pensamento que deveria trazer alegria a garota a deixou triste, eles eram marido e mulher somente de mentirinha eram como se estivessem brincando de casinha e isso era que a deixava triste, ou melhor fazia com que ela enxergasse a realidade Sasuke não tinha se casado com ela porque estava apaixonado ele tinha se casado com ela porque a considerava uma esposa ideal. "Mas então pensou a garota porque ele nunca tentou se aproximar mais de mim?"

Aquela pergunta não saia de sua cabeça, e a única reposta que encontrava que lhe parecia razoável era que Sasuke tinha se arrependido de se casar com ela e não sabia como lhe dizer isso. Quando Hinata chegou a essa conclusão tentou se esforçar ao máximo fazendo as melhores comidas, deixando a casa sempre arrumada, mas ele pareceu não se importar muito apenas a agradeceu como sempre fazia, disse que tudo estava perfeito, mas não tentou se aproximar mais dela. Talvez porque na primeira tentativa ela o havia repelido como fora boba e agora não tinha coragem de tomar iniciativa.

Ela estava completamente apaixonada pela primeira vez na sua vida, e não cega por um sentimento de admiração (apesar de também admira-lo e muito) e não conseguia reagir, não conseguia expressar o que seu coração tanto ansiava.

No fundo ela sabia algo dentro do seu coração lhe dizia que ele nunca olharia para ela como uma mulher, ela não se achava bonita se escondida debaixo de roupas pesadas e masculinas era tão tímida que mal conseguia sustentar com ele uma conversa de dez minutos, ele deveria achá-la tremendamente infantil.

Hinata abriu a porta da mansão Uchiha com sua chave, estava tudo em silencio ainda estava cedo para que ele tivesse voltado para casa.

Levou as compras para a cozinha, já tinha tudo planejado faria primeiro a comida depois tomaria um banho e ficaria esperando por ele, Sasuke nunca chegava muito tarde era extremamente pontual.

Pegou dois vãos de vidro de comprara e os encheu de água colocou cada buquê em um vaso, um dos vasos colocou no quarto deles o outro colocou na sala. As flores deram um ar mais alegre ao ambiente, mas mesmo que não tivesse flor Hinata acharia a casa alegre porque simplesmente ela era feliz ali.

Terminou de fazer a comida bem rápido ainda tinha bastante tempo, entrou no banheiro e deixou os pensamentos vagarem livremente.

Ela não queria que toda aquela felicidade acabasse não queria ter que voltar para a mansão Hyuuga e acima de tudo não queria sair do lado de Sasuke, mesmo que ele não viesse a amá-la ela queria poder continuar ali simplesmente em sua presença isso já a faria extremamente feliz. Ela era tão egoísta.

Sai do banheiro lá fora a noite começava a descer seu manto logo milhões de estrelas estariam enfeitando o céu. Vestiu um quimono completamente branco não enxugou por completo o cabelo molhado gostava dele meio úmido, o quarto estava cheirando a flores silvestres.

Ela foi ate a sala sentou-se no chão de frente a enorme janela que se abria para o jardim, sabia que logo ele estaria ali ao pensar nisso seu coração saltitou dentro do peito, ela ficava tão feliz quando ele voltava para casa, se pudesse pelo menos ter coragem de dizer aquilo, se pudesse pelo menos uma vez na sua vida ter coragem de demonstrar seus sentimentos...

A noite lá fora estava encantadora Hinata perdeu-se em pensamentos olhando as estrelas...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Sasuke chegou finalmente em casa naquele dia sentia-se mais cansado que o habitual, a conversa com Neji não saia de sua cabeça, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ele não sabia o porquê, mas uma certa tristeza ameaçava-o. Ele tinha a impressão que seu coração estava pesado.

Ficou feliz quando finalmente pos os pés dentro de sua casa ali por algum tempo ele estava seguro, instintivamente procurou Hinata achou estranho ela não ter vindo recebê-lo o peso em seu coração pareceu dobrar foi até a cozinha, ela também não estava lá, a casa cheirava a flores silvestres...

Passando de cômodo em cômodo lá estava ela sentada calmamente olhando para o céu estrelado Sasuke não soube o porquê, mas só de vê-la sentada ali em silencio sem perceber sua presença seu coração já estava mais leve, ela não poderia estar mais linda com o cabelo preto azulado brilhando o quimono branco fazendo par com a sua pele também alva os olhos com o brilho de estrelas. Se ele tinha alguma duvida se a amava ou não ali naquele momento vendo-a sentada esperando por ele Sasuke teve uma certeza ele iria amá-la por toda sua vida aquilo era algo imutável.

Ele não soube muito bem o motivo de ter agido daquela forma, mas ele não conseguiu se conter caminhou ate ela lentamente sem fazer qualquer barulho sentou-se atrás dela e enlaçou-a com seus braços trazendo ela pra si, colocou a sentada entre suas pernas abraçando Hinata sentindo o cheiro doce gostoso que emanava do seu cabelo.

- Sasuke-kun... – disse a moça um pouco assustada.

- Shhh – pediu silencio o jovem com os olhos cor de ônix depois falou baixinho perto do ouvido de Hinata – Por favor, me deixe ficar assim só mais um pouco, eu prometo que não vai ser muito.

Hinata sentiu o coração disparar, sua respiração estava falhando ela não sabia o porquê, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

Os dois permaneceram um tempo indefinido juntos ate que a moça quebrou o silencio.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Sim – respondeu o rapaz ainda baixinho.

- Okaeri

Sasuke puxou Hinata pra mais perto de si, ele nunca se sentira tão bem vindo em sua própria casa...

**Gente aqui esta mais um capitulo da minha fic, e tenho que dizer que foi particularmente dificil de escreve-lo, talvez seja pq eu escrevi ele meio as pressas (coisa que não gosto de fazer) porque vou viajar esse fim de semana e vou demorar um pouco para atualizar a fic mas qd voltar trago mais capitulos gente certeza q podem ficar tranquilos só vou precisar passar para o pc...então por favor tenham paciencia . **

**Respostas das reviews **

**BelinhaxDD : eba que bom que vc gostou da minha fic, espero que contiue gostando e pode deixar q eu continuo sim **

**Ida-chan :uaaaaaaahhhh fico tão feliz que o meu jeito de escrever agrade, isso m da sempre mais animo para continuar sempre melhorando meu jeito de escrever, como prometido meu mais novo cap sta aqui espero q tbm goste dele, só o proximo q talvez demore um pokinhu mas nada exagerado ... gomem . espero q conitue lendo minha fic**

**blue crystal rose : XDDDD fico IMENSAMENT feliz q vc gostou da minha fic e vamos falar a verdade Sasuke e Hinata juntos é genial só falta o Kishimoto-sensei notar isso XDDD. Espero q tambem tenha gostado desse capitulo e que tenha matado um pokinhu da curiosidade.**

**E-pontas: O.O uaaaaaahhh em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que não precisa se desculpar por não ter me mandando uma review ate agora eu ja fiquei muito feliz por saber que vc à estava lendo. E em segundo eu queria dizr que sou sua fã . ja li varias fics suas aqui do ff e nunca mandei nenhuma review então quem tem que pedir desculpa sou eu gemem gomem , pq eu adoro a forma como vc escreve, enfim sou sua fã mesmo e saber que vc esta lendo a minha fic me da um orgulho imenso. Aceitei a sua critica numa boa pq criticas construtivas servem pra isso mesmo nos ajudar, e eu sei que tenho realmente muito q aprender ainda vou prestar mais atenção na pontuação para melhorar a leitura de todos então ralmente obrigada pela dica. Estou sem palavras mas muito feliz por vc estar gostando da minha fic espero que continue gostando e que esse capitulo tenha agradado **

**Miih-chan : XDDDDDD como prometido ataulização bem rapida, uaaaaaaaahhh fico tão feliz de saber que minha fic ta agradando tanto fico zonza de emoção ( XDDDDD ). Uaaaaaaaaahhh eu sei que é maldade deixar leitores sem continuação principalemnte pq eu sou uma humilde leitora e fico agoniada qd a continuação não vem por isso tento escrver o mais rapido possivel mantendo um bom trabalho mas dessa vez num tem como eu vou ter que ir viajar . então espero que espre um pokinhu e eu tentarei compensar depois prometo, mas no momento gomem gomem. spero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo **

**Nylleve:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee que bom q vc continua gostando da minha fic, estarei sempre tentado melhora-la fico muito feliz de saber q vc vai continuar lendo isso me da muiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttooo animo de contiuar escrvendo XDDD por isso espero que tenha gostado de mais esse capitulo matando mais um pokinhu da sua curiosidade **

**Sophia.Dilua : uaaaaaaaaaaahhh fico imensamente com o seu elogio muito mesmo tentarei continuar aprimorando pra q meu trabalho possa sempre agradar, espero q vc conitue lendo minha fic **

**Minna eu queria dizer que todas as reviews que recebia ate agora foram maravilhosas e me deixaram imensmente feliz enfim oq eu queria dizer é **

**EU ADORO TODOS VCS !!!!!!!!!!! XDD **

**arigatou arigatou mesmo de coração a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews w qu acompanham meu trabalho, nunca terei palavras suficientes para agradecer, espero trazer o proximo capitulo o mais rapido possivel arigatou u.u **

**Continue a mandar rivews criticando, falando se gostaram ou não eu estou aqui interimanete para ouvir a opnião de vcs é d maxima importancia sempre !!! **

**Obrigados a todos por lerem a minha fic principalemente aqueles, que me mandam reviews tão carinhosas eu simplesmente adoro todos vcs !!!!!!**

**E obrigado tbm aqueles q leem minha fic e não mandam reviws pq eu fico muito feliz só de sabr que tem gente apreciando meu trabalho...**

**Arigatou por tudo mesmo !!!!!! Adoro vcs !!!!!!!!! beijos enormes pra todo mundo **

**Ja neh - mina **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : _Doi meu coração ter que admitir isso toda vez, mas vamos lá ok gente todo mundo ja sabe Naruto não me pertence, pertece ao nosso querido Kishimoto-sensei que simplesmente teva a ideia antes de mim, mas esclarecendo aos leigos o Kakashi-sensei é meu marido estamos ha um mes casados XDD**

**gente oia eu aqui tra vez XDDD, pensaram que eu tinha me esquecido da fic neh ? que nada demorou mas aqui esta mais um capitulo da minha humilde fanfic mais uma vez espero que todos gostem ele ta um pokinhu grande mas enfim precisa ser assim **

**Agradeço desde ja a todas as rewies incriveis que recebi **

**Todo mundo ja sabe comentarios da rewies no fim do capitulo e algumas explicações minhas**

**Boa leitura !! **

O ar estava quente e abafado, o calor era tão grande que dava a impressão que o verão havia chegado mais cedo na vila da Folha, no céu nuvens cor de chumbo se aproximavam lentamente, cairia uma tempestade grande em Konoha naquela noite notou Hinata.

A moça estava sentada no quarto de sua irmã Hanabi, tinha ido visitá-la logo depois que saiu do serviço, isso era algo que vinha ocorrendo com muita freqüência nas ultimas semanas, Sasuke não estava em casa havia saído em missão com a ANBU fazia quase um mês deixando para trás uma Hinata apreensiva e preocupada. Hinata olhava pela janela do quarto da irmã vendo a tempestade que se aproximava lá fora. Seus pensamentos estavam fixados em Sasuke, queria saber se ele estava bem, se não estava ferido queria que a missão acabasse logo e ele voltasse para casa, à saudade tinha se tornado sua companheira constante. Os dias pareciam passar mais lentamente enquanto Sasuke estava longe, sabia que as missões costumavam demorar principalmente as da ANBU que tratavam de assunto extremamente delicados, sua mente entendia isso a parte racional do seu cérebro entendia que Sasuke poderia ficar um bom tempo longe dela, Hinata só gostaria que seu coração também entendesse isso.

Desde que Sasuke tinha ido para uma missão seu coração ficara pesado, uma melancolia tinha entrado sorrateiramente em seus pensamentos e não queria ir embora, de repente o simples ato de continuar as tarefas normais do dia-a dia sem estar perto dele parecia ter ficado muito mais difícil. Tentava ocupar a cabeça, pensar em outras coisas, mas parecia que seus pensamentos não lhe pertenciam, quando estava na mansão Uchiha tudo ao seu redor fazia com que lembrasse dele, a casa inteira estava cheia da presença do jovem com os olhos cor de ônix, aquilo era algo que deixava Hinata confusa, às vezes ela s sentia mais próxima dele ficando na mansão sozinha esperando por ele, outras vezes a saudade ali parecia ainda maior, olhar para os lados e saber que ele não estava na casa, que Sasuke não estava por perto fazia seu coração latejar no peito e nesses momentos ela fugia para outro lugar independente onde fosse para suportar um pouco melhor sua ausência.

Esse era o motivo de Hinata star sentada no quarto da irmã, sabia que podia contar sempre com Hanabi, sempre que se sentia triste demais voltava para a mansão Hyuuga as duas irmãs se trancavam no quarto e ficavam conversando assuntos sem importância.Hinata agradecia silenciosamente o apoio da irmã, mas também não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco culpada, desde que se casara ela havia se afastado da irmã involuntariamente e sabia que Hanabi sentia muita falta disso, estava na hora de Hinata corrigir isso... Ela só queria que Sasuke voltasse logo, sabia que esse era um desejo completamente egoísta, querer que ele estivesse sempre com ela, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de ser egoísta, ela desejava ardentemente todos os dias ver Uchiha Sasuke mais uma vez.

- One-chan você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse né?

A voz de Hanabi tirou Hinata de seus devaneios trazendo-a de volta pra realidade.

- Gomenasai Hanabi – disse Hinata se sentindo mil vezes culpada agora – eu realmente não prestei atenção.

- Em que estava pensando ne-chan? – perguntou hanabi fazendo uma cara de curiosa.

- Nada em especial.

- Então porque você esta com essa cara de quem ta triste? Não me diga que você estava pensando naquele Uchiha.

Hinata sabia que Hanabi não iria gostar nunca de Sasuke, apesar de a irmã ser membro da ANBU e uma kunoichi reconhecida na vila inteira, sabia que Hanabi ainda era muito jovem para ela Sasuke sempre seria o perverso que havia tirado sua amada irmã de casa.

Hinata sorriu para irmã zangada na sua frente. Ela não era a única que se sentia sozinha.

- Vem cá Hanabi.

Hinata estava sentada na cama e apontou para seu colo, sabia que a irmã caçula adorava colocar a cabeça em seu colo enquanto Hinata acariciava seus cabelos, um antigo habito que a mãe das duas garotas tinha com ambas.

- Eu não estou com cara de triste – disse Hinata acariciando os cabelos da irmã – e estava pensando no Sasuke sim, mas porque estou preocupada, já faz quase um mês que ele saiu em missão.

- Preocupada com o Uchiha? Mas ne-chan o que pode acontecer com ele?- perguntou Hanabi incrédula.

- Bem eu não sei ele pode se machucar afinal esta numa missão tudo é possível.

Hanabi se levantou do colo da irmã para olhar em seus olhos melhor.

- Não precisa se preocupar Hinata – disse a irmã caçula assumindo o papel de consoladora – a gente ta falando de Uchiha Sasuke lembra, não tem como ele se machucar a única pessoa capaz de machucar ele é o Naruto.

Hanabi vendo o silencio da irmã continuou.

- Não vai acontecer nada demais com ele, o Uchiha é um dos caras mais forte da vila sem chance dele se ferir em qualquer missão que seja.

Hinata ficou em silencio, então era daquela forma que as outras pessoas viam Sasuke, como se ele fosse alguém que era incapaz de se ferir? Como se ele fosse tão superior que absolutamente nada pudesse atingi-lo?

Hinata sabia que Sasuke não era daquele jeito, ele era duro e frio muitas vezes distante, mas ainda assim era tão normal quanto qualquer outra pessoa, ele ainda poderia ser ferido como qualquer outra pessoa, ela sabia que Sasuke não era invencível, ou invulnerável, era por isso que se preocupava, porque sabia que ate mesmo o grande Uchiha Sasuke tinha limites.

Hinata sorriu gentilmente para a irmã, talvez somente aqueles que tinham estado muito perto um dia de Sasuke pudessem enxergar a sua humanidade vulnerável.

- Você tem razão Hanabi – disse Hinata tentando parecer confiante - não vai acontecer nada de mais.

Hanabi sorriu para a irmã e deitou-se no seu colo de novo.Lá fora as nuvens cor de chumbo se adensavam sobre Konoha.

Quando anoiteceu por completo e no céu não conseguia enxergar nem a lua ou sequer uma estrela Hinata decidiu voltar para casa afinal ela não queria tomar aquela tempestade toda no caminho.

Hanabi decidiu acompanha-la até a mansão Uchiha.

- Tem certeza que não quer dormir hoje l em casa ne-chan? - perguntou Hanabi parada em frente… mansão.

Hinata olhou para a irmã caçula parada na sua frente, ela realmente devia estar se sentindo carente, devia sentir falta de ter a irmã todo o tempo perto dela.

- Não se preocupe Hanabi.

- Mas você viu a tempestade que se formou você nunca gostou de chuva forte one-chan.

Hinata sabia que ela tinha razão, ela não gostava de tempestades, tinha medo delas mais uma das suas características infantis que não a deixava. Mas de alguma forma ela se sentia segura na mansão Uchiha não tinha medo de ficar ali sozinha... Ali sentia-se mais perto de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem Hanabi - respondeu por fim Hinata - não tem problema eu dormir aqui sozinha.

Hanabi fez uma cara de contraria, mas suspirou por fim não adiantava ir contra a decisão da irmã.

- Ta bom então ne-chan, mas se acontecer qualquer coisa ‚ é só me chamar ta bom?

- Pode deixar Hanabi, se acontecer qualquer coisa eu te chamo.

As duas se despediram e Hanabi voltou para a mansão Hyuuga acenando para Hinata, deixando-a sozinha numa mansão vazia e silenciosa, naquele momento seu coração estava apertado no peito a saudade que sentia de Sasuke era enorme.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quando finalmente o grupo da ANBU que Sasuke liderava chegou à vila de Konoha, as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Sasuke sentia-se exausto e abatido, havia ficado muito tempo fora de casa e estar de volta era um alivio tremendo tanto para o corpo quanto para a alma. Depois de ter ficado quase um mês fora não via a hora de chegar em casa, deitar em sua cama, tomar um bom banho... Ele não via a hora de rever Hinata.

A imagem de Hinata havia estado com ele durante todo o tempo em que estivera fora, não havia conseguido tirar da cabeça, a cada dia que passava a saudade era maior, a distancia era maior, e a única coisa que desejou dia após dia era poder vê-la de novo.

A vila estava completamente deserta, também não era pra menos ninguém iria se arriscar a sair quando o céu se preparava pra despencar toda a água do mundo sobre Konoha. Os relatórios e o resto do serviço burocrático as missão podia ficar pra amanhã, todos precisavam descansar. Sasuke dispensou os outros ninjas, já era um pouco tarde da noite todos mereciam um descanso antes de retomarem a rotina no dia seguinte.

Sasuke pegou o rumo que levava a mansão Uchiha, o coração acelerado dentro do peito, estivera tanto tempo fora, havia ficado preocupado com Hinata todos os dias, havia se perguntando umas quinhentas vezes todo dia se ela estaria bem, se alguma coisa de errado tinha acontecido, se tudo estava certo. Não podia deixar de se sentir culpado mas ele tinham 3 meses de casados e ele tinha que abandona-la mais de um mês para cumprir suas obrigações, qualquer mulher no lugar de Hinata teria ficado chateada, mas ela não, Hinata apenas disse para ele tomar cuidado na missão e voltar o mais rápido possível e sem machucados, não parecia chateada quando se despediram, apenas um pouco apreensiva,não havia reclamado uma única vez que teria que ficar sozinha, não havia questionado ele, apenas pedira para que ele tomasse cuidado, que ela tomaria conta da casa e que tudo ficaria bem.

Como ele podia ser tão cafajeste com a garota mais sensível do mundo? Agora voltando pra casa Sasuke percebia o quão idiota estava sendo todo esse tempo, eles não tiveram uma lua-de-mel, ele não tinha levado Hinata para passear, simplesmente havia aceitado toda e qualquer missão que tinha aparecido e as cumprido sem se importar se isso o afastava de Hinata. Ele era tão idiota que vivia afirmando pra si mesmo que há amava, mas nunca tinha dito nada pra ela, nunca tinha feito nada pra traze-la pra mais perto de si, e aceitava passar um mês fora em missão, definitivamente ele era um fracasso... Tinha feito tudo errado desde o começo, devia ter pedido férias pra Godaime, pelo menos de um mês, depois ter levado sua esposa para uma lua-de-mel somente os dois. Hinata era sua esposa estava na hora de se comportar como marido dela, de dizer que ele a amava, ele havia prometido para Neji que tomaria conta dela, Hinata não era mais responsabilidade de seu primo, e na primeira oportunidade que tivera pra provar o que prometera ele saia em missão e ficara mais de um mês fora. Bela maneira de provar para o gênio Hyuuga que Uchiha Sasuke tinha palavra.

Mas Sasuke já havia decidido, não iria mais ser um idiota, pediria férias pra Godaime se desculparia com Hinata levaria ela pra onde ela quisesse viajar, e nunca mais prometeu pra sim mesmo o jovem Uchiha, nunca mais ficaria tanto tempo longe da única pessoa que amava no mundo.

Sasuke avistou a mansão Uchiha, a chuva começava a cair bem mais forte agora, mas ele nem percebeu que sua roupa já estava completamente encharcada, a visão da casa com algumas luzes acesas dizia que Hinata estava lá dentro, que ela esta esperando por ele, Sasuke correu o mais rápido que pôde até sua casa.

Com um único impulso Sasuke abriu a porta de correr da mansão deixando que a luz clara da sala o banhasse de luz, a primeira visão que teve fez com que ele esquecesse de todo o resto. Hinata estava parada na sala vestindo a costumeira camisola branca, os cabelos caiam soltos ao redor do corpo, ela estava olhando diretamente pra ele com os olhos cobertos de espantos, a boca rosada estava entre aberta, à única coisa que Sasuke queria naquele momento era tê-la em seus braços...

**OoOoO**

Hinata estava indo dormir, lá fora a chuva começara a cair mais forte, era nisso que a garota estava pensando quando ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta com um único movimento, foi quando ela viu parado na chuva, com o cabelo preto pingando água sobre o rosto absurdamente branco Sasuke parado na porta. Hinata sentiu o coração dar um pulo dentro do peito, a visão de Sasuke na sua frente fez com que suas pernas tremessem, sua cabeça estava zonza, Sasuke estava olhando diretamente pra ela, Hinata não conseguia desviar o olhar, não conseguia se mexer, uma imensa vontade de chorar havia invadido seu peito, ela tinha um nó na garganta que a impedia de falar, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, suas roupas estavam rasgadas havia alguns arranhões pelos seus braços, a roupa pingava formando uma poça de água na sala, ele não estava nas suas melhores condições se ficasse com aquelas roupas molhadas provavelmente iria pegar um resfriado, foi esse pensamento que fez com que Hinata conseguisse se mover e se adiantar para frente antes de enterrar a cabeça no colete molhado de Sasuke abraçando o rapaz sem nenhuma intenção de solta-lo.

- Hinata – disse o rapaz bem baixinho – minha roupa esta toda molhada, você vai se resfriar desse jeito.

A garota levantou o rosto, muito vermelho do peito de Sasuke, mas pareceu não se importar com sua roupa que agora também estava molhada.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou ela com o olhar aflito – você ta ferido.

- Não é nada eu estou bem. Venha vamos entrar e nos aquecermos.

Os dois entraram lá fora a chuva caia mais forte que nunca, Hinata levou Sasuke para o banheiro dizendo que iria preparar algo quente para que ele pudesse comer, Sasuke agradeceu.

O rapaz entrou no banheiro ansioso por tirar aquela roupa molhada, finalmente estava em casa, finalmente ele estava de novo com Hinata, Sasuke se perguntava como tinha suportado ficar mais de um mais longe da garota. Não conseguia encontrar uma resposta, apenas tinha certeza de que não queria ter que repetir isso nunca mais.

A água estava quente e relaxante, ele não havia sofrido quase nenhum ferimento, apenas alguns arranhões e escoriações leves na pele, a missão tinha sido no País da Água, e alguns incidentes fizeram a viagem durar mais do que ele havia previsto, mas agora isso não importava tudo parecia estar distante, Sasuke notou que estava cansado e com sono, era natural havia dormido muito mal no ultimo mês, havia se alimentado muito mal também, mas tinha acabado.

O rapaz saiu do banheiro vestindo simplesmente um short velho, nessa altura Hinata já não ficava tão vermelha em vê-lo daquele jeito, mas Sasuke já havia reparado que ela evitava ficar olhando para seu corpo, isso sim a deixava muito vermelha.

Hinata estava no quarto, ela havia trazido um prato de sopa fumegante de uma aparecia ótima, a barriga de Sasuke roncou involuntariamente.

- Nossa to morrendo de fome – disse o rapaz pegando o prato da mão da garota.

Sasuke sentou-se de uma maneira bem confortável na cama ao lado de Hinata e começou a saborear a comida, ele tinha esquecido como ela cozinha bem.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Sasuke entre uma colherada de sopa.

- Sim.

- Não aconteceu nada demais aqui?- perguntou o rapaz meio desconfiado.

- Não – respondeu Hinata um pouco assustada.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, mesmo um mês inteiro tendo de passado e estarem loucos de saudade um do outro ainda era difícil manter um dialogo.

- Eu passei uma boa parte do tempo em que você esteve fora na casa do meu pai – disse Hinata bem baixinho segurando as mãos – Fiquei com minha irmã – continuou a garota sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Que bom – disse Sasuke colocando o prato de sopa de lado e se recostando na cama-assim você não ficou tão sozinha.

Hinata olhou para o rapaz que estava com os olhos fechados, ele parecia estar muito cansado, Sasuke abriu os olhos e também ficou a encarando.

- Sim... – respondeu a garota – mas mesmo assim eu ainda me senti um pouco solitária.

Sasuke sentiu o coração apertar quando viu Hinata dizer aquilo com um semblante triste, queria ter palavras que espantassem aquela tristeza, que trouxessem seu sorriso de volta, mas ele não soube o que dizer. Apenas se aproximou da garota, tocando seus cabelos macios e cheirosos.

- Gomenasai – disse ele sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dela.

Quando o jovem Uchiha conseguia olhar de novo Hinata estava sorrindo, um sorriso tão sincero e franco que Sasuke sentiu seu coração se acalmar dentro do peito. "Quantas vezes mais eu me sentirei perdoado graças ao seu sorriso." Pensou consigo mesmo o rapaz com os olhos cor de ônix.

- Vou arrumar nossa cama – disse Hinata indo buscar a montanha tão conhecida de travesseiros.

Sasuke sorriu discretamente ao ver aquilo, tudo tinha seu tempo e se dependesse dele todos aqueles travesseiros logo iriam desocupar a cama, mas isso podia ficar pra depois, afinal ele estava com muito sono, muito sono mesmo o que era incomum pra ele.Não demorou muito para que ele estivesse dormindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- ITACHI!!

Hinata acordou sobressaltada, um raio iluminou todo o quarto escuro, em algum lugar da mansão Uchiha ela ouviu alguma coisa sendo quebrada... E o grito mais uma vez...

- ITACHI! - gritou a voz de Sasuke.

Hinata acendeu o abajur ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira pra iluminar o quarto. O lado em que Sasuke dormiu estava vazio, sem pensar duas vezes a moça pulou da cama e correu ate o corredor.

Lá fora a tempestade rugia sem trégua chovia em cântaros, raios iluminam constantemente o corredor que estava às escuras, o barulho dos trovões era ensurdecedor uma tempestade pairava sobre Konoha.

Hinata correu procurando Sasuke pelos cômodos, onde ele estava tudo era total silencio se não fosse pelo barulho da chuva, ela não sabia o porquê, mas não tinha coragem de chamá-lo pelo nome, um calafrio percorria sua espinha, algo apertava seu coração, ela estava com muito medo.

Novamente um raio, cortou o céu lá fora iluminando a cena, Sasuke estava na sala, com sua espada na mão, estava de costas para Hinata e parecia caminhar com dificuldade, a espada cambaleava perigosamente do lado da perna direita do rapaz, com a mão ele tentava alcançar o vazio.

- ITACHI – gritou novamente o rapaz com toda sua força.

Hinata sentiu um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, sem pensar acendeu a luz da sala.

Sasuke virou em sua direção, ele estava com o sharingan ativado, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam enquanto, encarava a garota que tremia contra a parede.

- Itachi – sibilou o rapaz entre os dentes empunhado sua katana - eu vou te matar.

Hinata sentiu o corpo todo tremer, parecia que Sasuke não a estava reconhecendo, o corpo inteiro do rapaz estava coberto de suor, sua fronte estava vermelha, Sasuke parecia estar ardendo em febre.

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou a garota – sou eu, a Hinata, você não esta me reconhecendo?

O jovem Uchiha pareceu ignorar a pergunta da moça, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha.

- Eu vou te matar Itachi – disse o rapaz – eu vou vingar o que você fez com a nossa família.

Hinata se sentia zonza, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Sasuke, ele não era daquela maneira, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tentar ajuda-lo, mas não conseguia nem se mexer do lugar onde estava.

Sasuke segurou a espada em posição de ataque, ele iria atacá-la sem pensar duas vezes, Hinata precisava fazer alguma coisa...

O rapaz deu impulso no corpo e veio em sua direção numa velocidade impressionante, a espada em sua mão brilhava ameaçadoramente, Hinata não teve tempo de pensar mais um segundo... Sangue voou para o chão de madeira.

- Sasuke-kun – disse Hinata segurando a lamina da espada com as mãos ensangüentadas - sou eu, não se lembra de mim? A Hinata...

Os olhos de Sasuke focalizaram o rosto da garota na sua frente, Hinata tentava conter as lagrimas que escorriam silenciosamente por sua face.

- Hinata... – respondeu o jovem com a voz fraca.

Sasuke desativou o sharingan a imagem ate alguns instantes atrás de Itachi se desvaneceu na frente dos seus olhos, no seu lugar o rosto de Hinata estava mais branco que o normal, o rapaz sentiu seu mundo rodar e de repente seu corpo pareceu ficar pesado demais pra que suas pernas o suportassem e ele caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun – chamou Hinata segurando o rapaz que ardia de febre no seu colo.

- Hi... nata – respondeu ele com a voz muita fraca – eu não to me sentindo muito bem.

A moça colocou a mão na testa do rapaz, e não teve duvidas ele estava ardendo em febre.

- Sasuke-kun deixe - me ajuda-lo, você tem que vir para cama, consegue se levantar?

O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando se apoiar ainda fraco nas duas pernas, Hinata passou um dos braços dele sobre seu ombro pra tentar ajuda-lo a ter apoio ate chegar ao quarto.

Sasuke caminhava com muita dificuldade, esta bastante ofegante e tremendo notou Hinata, ele deveria estar morrendo de frio.

A moça ajudou a deitá-lo na cama, olhando agora para ele com mais cautela Hinata percebeu que um dos cortes que Sasuke tinha no corpo parecia estar infeccionado, tocou de leve na ferida que não tinha uma boa aparecia, ela não entendia muito bem de ferimentos, mas sabia que muitos venenos tinham como principais sintomas febre alta.

Correu para a gaveta onde guardava suas coisas e de lá tirou uma pomada para cortes, talvez não tivesse muita utilidade se realmente aquele corte estivesse envenenado, mas pelos menos iria diminuir um pouco a dor.

Passou de leve a pomada por sobre a ferida do rapaz, que fez uma careta de dor.

Hinata olhou pela janela, lá fora o temporal ainda caia sobre a vila, mas ela não tinha escolha não sabia o que fazer tinha que ir atrás de alguém, chamar alguém do hospital, quem sabe ate mesmo a Sakura para poder ajudá-la, não podia deixá-lo naquele estado ardendo de febre sem saber o motivo certo.

- Sasuke-kun- disse a garota tentando com que o rapaz abrisse os olhos – eu preciso ir buscar ajuda, mas eu vou voltar logo...

- Não – respondeu o rapaz segurando firmemente sua mão – por favor, não vai embora... Eu não quero ficar sozinho.

Hinata apertou a mão de Sasuke na sua, ele parecia tão desamparado deitado naquela cama molhado de suor.

Ela não sabia se estava tomando a atitude correta, ou não, mas resolveu não sair do lado dele, não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

Soltou a mão de Sasuke e retirou com pressa todos os travesseiros que estavam sobre a cama, deitando no seu lugar, abraçou o rapaz trazendo pra bem perto de si, mesmo ele estando com o corpo muito quente ainda tremia sob o edredom.

A cabeça de Sasuke descansava sobre o colo da moça, ele parecia estar dormindo agora com uma mão ele agarrava a outra mão de Hinata muito forte, murmurando coisas que a garota não conseguia entender.

Hinata iria esperar até aquele temporal passar, e ele star dormindo um pouco mais tranqüilo quando isso acontecesse ela não ia nem pensar duas vezes antes de correr e pedir ajuda.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Hinata abriu os olhos, a chuva já tinha parado lá fora uma claridade difusa mostrava que o sol ainda não tinha se levantado por completo, se é que com tantas nuvens no céu ia aparecer naquele dia.

Olhou para o lado direito da cama e viu que o relógio marcava 5:30 da manhã. No seu colo Sasuke parecia dormir profundamente, colocou a mão sobre a testa do rapaz, a febre parecia não ter abaixado nada. Estava mais do que na hora dela buscar ajuda.

Tentou acomodar o rapaz da melhor maneira possível na cama, colocou mais um edredom por cima dele e saiu apressada em direção ao hospital da vila.

Quando ela entrou correndo no hospital de Konoha, a primeira pessoa com quem esbarrou foi com Tsunade-sama, a moça não conseguiu se conter e começou a contar para a Godaime o que tinha acontecido em meio ao choro.

Hinata não se lembrou com muita nitidez o que houve depois, sabia que a Godaime a acompanhou ate em casa, dizendo que ela tinha muita sorte de encontra-la uma hora daquelas no hospital, ela tinha sido chamada para uma emergência durante a noite e estava voltando pra casa.

Lembrou-se que ela examinou Sasuke com um olhar muito preocupado antes de começar a medicá-lo disse que o rapaz tivera muita sorte, já que fora ferido por alguma arma envenenada e não tomara os devidos cuidados, se mais um pouco de veneno tivesse no seu organismo com certeza ele teria morrido.

Hinata viu quando Tsunade-sama, cobriu o corte com um curativo dizendo que precisaria ser trocado todo dia, disse que a febre logo iria abaixar que a única coisa de que ele precisava no momento era descanso.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de sair a Godaime disse que iria avisar tanto na ANBU, quanto na escola que os dois não iriam trabalhar naquele dia, pediu pra que Hinata ficasse ao lado de Sasuke todo momento e que qualquer coisa fosse chamá-la imediatamente, depois saiu deixando uma Hinata exausta e desamparada.

Hinata colocou uma cadeira na frente da cama, sentia seu corpo pesado, o sono queria dominá-la, mas ela precisa ficar acordada, deveria estar acordada, Sasuke iria precisar dela quando acordasse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Sasuke acordou a primeira coisa que pode sentir fui o corte logo abaixo do peito que estava ardendo. Colocou a mão por cima do machucado para sentir a bandagem macia que protegia o ferimento. A cabeça do rapaz estava um pouco pesada, e ele se sentia um tanto estranho, mas as dores no corpo haviam passado e ele sentia-se muito mais leve do que algumas horas atrás.

Abriu os olhos lentamente para que pudesse se acostumar com a claridade que entrava pela janela, com algum esforço conseguiu se levantar da cama e olhar o quarto ao redor, o relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira do lado direito marcava 1:30 da tarde. Do lado da cama notou o rapaz havia sido colocada uma cadeira onde Hinata dormia tranquilamente Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de remorso no coração ao ver como o rosto da jovem estava abatido havia um indicio de olheiras debaixo dos olhos da jovem que estavam cerrados, e ela parecia estar muito cansada. Tentou lembrar-se da noite anterior, mas parecia que tudo estava misturado, imagens retorcidas junto com coisas que ele sabia que realmente tinham acontecido como o fato de Hinata praticamente carrega-lo até o quarto.

Sasuke apoiou o peso do corpo no braço direito para tentar se sentar por completo na cama, mas o corte voltou a arde ele sem quere ele soltou um gemido, não foi preciso mais do que isso para que a moça que dormia tranquilamente na cadeira acordasse sobressaltada.

- Sasuke-kun – disse a garota sentado ao lado do rapaz na cama – como você esta? Ta sentido alguma dor?

- Não se preocupe Hinata estou bem – respondeu o jovem constrangido.

Hinata colocou a mão de leve sobre a testa do rapaz e constatou que a febre tinha ido embora.

- Sua febre abaixou que bom.

O remorso ficou maior ainda dentro do peito do rapaz, "Ela deve ter passado a noite inteira cuidando de mim." pensou Sasuke enquanto olhava para garota que sorria na sua frente. Como ele podia ter feito uma coisas daquela com Hinata mal havia ficado 24 horas na casa e já tinha dado um trabalho danado para a pobre garota, e lá estava ela toda aflita perguntando se tudo estava bem com ele, esquecendo de si mesma para poder cuidar dele, há quanto tempo ela estava sem dormir ele queria saber.

- Fico mais tranqüila agora que sua febre abaixou – disse a garota com um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto – Tsunade-sama estava muito preocupada com sua febre disse que seria difícil ela ceder, ela também disse que você vai ter que passar alguns dias de cama.

- A Godaime veio aqui? – perguntou o rapaz incrédulo

- Sim foi ela quem cuidou de você.

Sasuke sentiu como seu um buraco tivesse aberto sob seus pés, a ultima coisa que ele precisava era saber que a própria Godaime havia visto o estado deplorável em que ele se encontrava só por causa de um ferimento, o que faltava mais acontecer o Naruto invadir o quarto com uma cesta de café da manhã para o doente?

- Eu estou bem foi um ferimento à toa – disse um Uchiha muito constrangido.

- À toa? – perguntou uma Hinata com a voz como se tivesse dando bronca em uma criança mal educada – não foi um ferimento a toa Tsunade-sama disse que você teve muita sorte, mais um pouco de veneno circulando no seu sangue e você teria morrido.

Sasuke sentiu-se o ultimo dos seres humanos ao ser repreendido por Hinata, primeiro ele dava um baita de um trabalho pra ela, enquanto ela estava toda aflita depois ele acordava e dizia que tinha sido um 'ferimento à toa' realmente ele estava sendo um belo de um insensível. Sem duvidas ele estava tendo um péssimo começo de dia.

O rapaz com olhos cor de ônix desviou o olhar do rosto de Hinata não tinha coragem de ficar a encarando, seus olhos recaíram sobra as mãos da garota que estavam sobre o edredom, às mãos finas e delicadas estavam enfaixadas quase que completamente deixando apenas as pontas dos dedos brancos de fora, Sasuke não precisou demorar muito para se lembrar onde Hinata havia conseguido aqueles machucados, seu coração parecia que ia estourar de tanto remorso.

- Suas mãos – disse o rapaz colocando as mãos de Hinata entre as suas

A garota ficou muito vermelha enquanto Sasuke fazia carinho de leve por sobre as bandagens.

- Não foi nada –disse ela com a voz muito baixa – elas nem estão doendo.

Sasuke fixou seus olhos no o rosto da garota, com toda certeza Hinata não sabia mentir.

A moça desviou o olhar enquanto o rapaz acariciava suas mãos.

- Eu fiquei preocupada – disse Hinata quebrando o silencio sem olhar para ele – tive medo que acontecesse algo pior, fiquei preocupada Sasuke...

O rapaz colocou o dedo indicador no queixo da jovem fazendo com que ela olhasse nos seus olhos.

- Repete – disso o rapaz quase num sussurro

- Eu fiquei preocupa...

- Não isso a outra coisa que você falou.

- O que? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Meu nome, quero ouvir você dizer meu nome sem o kun que você sempre usa.

- Sasuke... – disse a garota num murmúrio de voz.

O jovem Uchiha não pensou duas vezes, naquele momento em que os dois estavam tão perto lê não a deixaria escapar, com um único movimento ele empurrou o corpo de Hinata para trás deitando-se em cima do copo dela, eliminando qualquer distancia entre os dois.

O cabelo da jovem formava um contraste incrível com o branco das roupas de cama, algumas mechas de cabelo caiam por sua face deixando ainda mais bonita se isso era possível. O rosto de Hinata estava vermelho e seus olhos espantados, a respiração da garota estava acelerada e tudo aquilo apenas fazia com que Sasuke a desejasse ainda mais.

- Hinata – disse o rapaz afrouxando um pouco a força com que segurava os braços da jovem – Depois do que eu vou fazer, acho que você vai ficar muito brava comigo e vai ter toda razão por isso se você quiser você pode me dar um tapa na minha cara, ou quem sabe um soco na boca, ou ate mesmo tacar uma kunai na minha cabeça, eu não vou ligar... Mas também não vou pedir desculpas por algo que eu quero fazer a tanto tempo...

O jovem diminuiu ainda mais a distancia que existia entre seus rostos ate tocar delicadamente seus lábios aos lábios de Hinata.

Hinata sentiu como se o corpo inteiro estivesse em chama, o corpo de Sasuke sem camisa tão perto do seu provocavam calafrios constantes na sua espinha, os lábios do rapaz eram tão macios, que mesmo que ela tivesse imaginado por milhões de vezes jamais sonharia com algo tão bom, e quando a língua de Sasuke invadiu sua boca a garota achou que seu coração ia desmanchar dentro do seu peito. Hinata tinha sonhado milhões de vezes com aquele momento, havia fantasiado mil e um jeitos de como seria seu primeiro beijo, e ele havia superado todos seus sonhos e devaneios, não era um beijo romântico e ela também não podia dizer que era um beijo calmo, mas era real; na verdade era a coisa mais real que já acontecera na sua vida ela não tinha do que se arrepender se seus sonhos não tinham se tornado realidade pelos menos a própria realidade era mil vezes melhor.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo ser percorrido por uma corrente elétrica quando tocou seus lábios ao de Hinata, ele havia desejado tanto aquele momento havia esperado tanto por aquilo que agora que ele finalmente a tinha em seus braços não sabia como pode suportar tanto tempo ficar longe dela, ele não só a amava seu corpo inteiro ansiava por ela, sua mente clamava seu nome seu coração palpitava por aquela garota, parecia que pra ele a única pessoa que existia no mundo era Hinata e ele precisava que ela o amasse.

Sasuke não conseguia solta-la sentia a língua de Hinata percorrendo timidamente sua boca, como se tivesse medo, mas também desejasse aquilo, ele não queria que aquele momento terminasse nunca, mas se aquela proximidade não fosse interrompida ele não iria controlar seus instintos.

Com muito esforço o rapaz separou seus lábios da boca de Hinata que abriu os olhos e corou violentamente, Hinata tinha a respiração ofegante, e Sasuke podia jurar que ela havia gostado do beijo tanto quanto ele. Sorriu ao ver o rosto de espanto da garota mais corada do que nunca.

O rapaz libertou a jovem tirando seu corpo de cima de Hinata, a garota pulou mais que rápido pra fora da cama e ia sair correndo do quarto quando parou sem olhar para trás dizendo:

- Você deve estar com fome, vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer... E...eu...eu não vou tacar uma kunai na sua cabeça...

Sem olhar para trás Hinata saiu correndo do quarto deixando um Sasuke muito alegre no quarto que não conseguia conter o sorriso, 'ela deve ter gostado do beijo tanto quanto eu. ' Pensou o rapaz tocando os lábios com seus dedos. Realmente aquele não tinha sido um começo de dia tão ruim assim

_Continua..._

**Mina estou de volta e a primeira coisa que tenho que fazer é pedir desculpas, esse cap atrasou devido a acontecimentos indesejados e inesperados que ocorreram fui viajar e quando voltei essa semana descobri que meu pc tinha morrido então ele foi para o hospital entre a vida e a morte e me devolveram ele somente hoje com problemas cardiacos, tive que quebrar o barraco aqui em casa para passar o dia inteiro no pc colando esse capitulo pra fora da minha mente que ja estava criando raizes aqui dentro, não sei se deu muito certo escrevi escrevi revisei e mesmo assim não me contentei mas enfim espero que tenha agradado de verdade.**

**Em segundo lugar eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que me mandaram rewies eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer todo esse carinho e apoio se hoje eu escrevi esse cap numa tarde é porque não queria desapontar aqueles que acompanharm até aqui meu trabalho por isso eu agradeço de coração a todos vcs mesmo!!! Arigatou mina !!!! **

**Espero não demorar tanto assim para o proximo cap, mas preciso dar um jeito na cronologia da historia, o Sasuke e a Hinata tão criando vida de mim e mudando o contesto da minha fic tenho que dar um jeito neles XDD por isso espero poder contar mais uma vez com a paciencia de todos !!! Obrigada mesmo comprensão!!!!**

**Continuem a mandar rewies criticando elogiando enfim estou aqui para ouvir lembre-se essa fic é interinha de todos vcs !!!!! -**

**Respostas da rewies :**

**Nylleve: eita demorei mas atualizei espero que tinha gostado desse novo capitulo e que dessa vez a sua curisoidade esteja ficado satisfeita, eu fico muito feliz de saber que vai acompanhar minha fic até o final principalemnte pq vc foi uma das primeiras q me mandaram rewies espero q goste dela ate o final hehehehe**

**Sophia.DiLUA :eba que bom que vc pode esperar pra ler a minha fic, eu não sei se posso chama-la de delicada mas adorei o elogio espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo **

**E-pontas: uaaaaaaaaahhhhh vc achando meu capitulo lindo faz meu coração ter um colapso nervoso !!!! mas eu tenho que concordar com vc o Sasuke e a Hinata juntos dão vontade de morder mesmo !!!espero q vc continue acompanhando minha fic tentarei sempre estar evoluindo como escritora acho que essa tem q ser a meta de qualquer escritor obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, esperoq ue vc leia minha fic ate o final e que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap **

**blue crystal rose : O.O menina vc dizendo que ficou com lagrimas nos olhos lendo minha fic faz meus olhos ficarem com lagrimas eu fico muito contente de saber q vc gostou espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem, e que continue lendo minha fic **

**Ida-chan :que bom que vc gostou desse ultimo capitulo e q deu pra entender bem como a Hinata e o Sasuke se sentem eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade em expressar sentimentos por isso sempre fico preocupada se consegui expressar de uma forma que de pra todos entender, fico feliz q esteja conseguindo fazer isso!! espero q vc tbm tenha gostado desse novo capitulo e q tbm possa entender mais ainda o sentimento desse dois, tomara q continue gostando da minha fic **

**blueberry-chan :eba que bom que vc amou, espero q tbm tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e q conitue a ler a fic **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h :ahhhhh menina q isso num precisa se desculpa pq não mandou rewies no ultimo cap o importante é q vc tenha gostado, eu tbm concordo com vc o Sasuke é fofo Sasuhina é show o Neji ciumento é uma gracinha u.u XDDD. 'Okaeri' é uma expressão que as pessoas usam qd alguem chega em casa significado 'seja bem- vindo' e eu simplesmente adoro usa-la !!!!!!!!!! só q esqueci de colocar o significado as vezes acho que o povo pode ler minha mente XDDD espero q continue achando a fic boa e continue ha lendo **

**Patyy Uchiha :nossa serio mesmo eu fico muito feliz de saber q vc achou q eu melhorei depois da sua rewie eu realmente prcebi q precisava mudar certas cosinhas por isso tenho q te agardecer pelo toque, e seguindo seu conselho sempre tentarei superar as criticas e me tornar uam escritora melhor. u naõ sei se vai ter hentai nos proximos capi acho q não tenho capacidade pra escrever mas se me der na telha quem sabe td ainda é meio imprevisivel nos meus trabalhos. Espero q vc continue lendo a minh fic e gostando e qq coisa sabe neh é só falar ate a proxima review XD**

**mahara-chan:obrigada mesmo q bom q vc gosotu da minha fic eu fico contente de verdade q ela esteja agradando, tomara q vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo tbm e continue a acompanhar minha fic**

**Uchiha Haito: eu concordo com vc Sasuhina é um casal muito perfeito, como pedido aqui esta o novo cap espero q tenha gostado e q contiue lendo a fic**

**pamipami:eba eu fico feliz q vc tenha gostado da minha fic, eu não sei se escrevo de um jeito meiguinho mas adorei o elogio que bom q se rendeu as encantos da minha fic, eu particularmente não tenha nada contra nenhum casal ate tenho um gosto bem estranho pra casais eu acho q o importante é a gente imaginar afinal quem decide qum fica com quem ( e se fica com quem ¬¬ ) e o Kishimoto-sensei a gente pode só imaginar ou delirar de vez em quando XDDD.Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e desculpa pela demora viu vou tentar adiantar os proximos e vou continuar sim tomara q vc continue lendo...**

**Mina é isso ai, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio pelas rewies maravilhosa q eu recebi de todos por todo esse incentivo que só me da força de vontade de contiuar escrevendo.**

**Quero que saibam que eu adoro todos vcs !!!!!! de montão mesmo !!!!!!!!!!! **

**obrigada por terem esperado esse capitulo essa humilde escritora espera sempre estar conseguindo agradar seus maravilhosos leitores!!!! ADORO VCS GENTE DE CORAÇÃO !!!**

**Um beijão pra todo mundo principalemnte ao povo q me manda rewies e aos demais q leem minha fic vcs q fazem essa fic continuar !!!!!**

**Até o proximo capitulo **

**Ja neh **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto -sensei mas eu pertenço ao Kakashi-snsei e vice-versa XD **

**Mina, desculpem mais uma vez pela demora na atualização, mas aqui esta mais um cap da minha fic, sinceramenmte espero que alguem goste pq eu não gostei desse capitulo, alem do mais eita capitulo dificil de escrever u.u. Mas enfim espero que possa agradar !!**

**Obrigada mais uma ver por todas as rewies que recebi gente vcs são incriveis !!! Sem mais comentarios vamos a fic !! **

**Respostas das rewies no final do capitulo **

**Boa leitura !! **

Os dias que se seguirão depois da tempestade que se abatera sobre Konoha foram belos e ensolarados, o ar ficou mais puro e refrescante o sol deu o prazer de sua graça todos os dias trazendo uma luz clara e uma temperatura amena. Hinata adorava dias ensolarados e frescos como aquele tudo parecia estar tão mais bonito e verdejante, ela sentia-se tão bem e alegre tão disposta, uma felicidade tão grande invadira seu peito, algo que ela não conseguia nem mesmo explicar para si mesma. Enquanto Hinata terminava de arrumar a casa naquele sábado ensolarado lembrava dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, de um acontecimento em especial... Um beijo, ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer do beijo que Sasuke lhe dera, seu primeiro beijo toda vez que a lembrança daquele momento voltava a sua mente Hinata sentia seu coração disparar e novamente uma onda de felicidade invadia seu peito, ela havia desejado aquele momento tanto tempo tantas vezes, mas nunca tivera coragem de realizar o que realmente desejara, ate o momento em que foi surpreendida pela atitude de Sasuke em beijá-la. Mesmo sendo casados Hinata sempre pensara que Sasuke não gostava dela que aquele tinha sido um casamento arranjado visando os interesses das duas famílias, definitivamente aquilo no começo não havia sido um casamento constituído por amor, mas com o tempo e com a aproximação que Hinata percebeu que se apaixonara por Sasuke, mas ela jamais nos seus mais secretos devaneios imaginou que também poderia ser correspondida... Até o momento do beijo afinal uma coisa estava bem clara ali se realmente Uchiha Sasuke não sentia absolutamente nada por ela então porque a beijara?

Sempre que Hinata voltava a essa pergunta seu coração se enchia de esperança. ' Talvez pensava a garota consigo mesma ele goste de mim, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho talvez realmente o Sasuke goste de mim.'

Hinata não podia conter toda aquela felicidade amar era muito bom, mas ser amada, isso era algo que ela nunca experimentara afinal sempre tivera um sentimento platônico em relação a Naruto nunca realmente obteve indícios de que o rapaz gostasse dela mas mesmo assim ela nunca se importara com isso para Hinata bastava que ela gostasse de Naruto não precisava ter o sentimento de volta.

Mas com Sasuke as coisas eram diferentes, com ele Hinata queria o sentimento de volta ela queria que Sasuke também a amasse, mas sabia que nunca teria forças para lutar por aquele sentimento por isso que aquele beijo significava tanto pra ela aquele beijo significava que Uchiha Sasuke também poderia um dia ama-la e que seu amor poderia ser correspondido, e essa alegria de ter talvez o amor correspondido era algo tão belo e perfeito que fazia com que ela se sentisse nas nuvens, assim como aquelas que caminhavam no céu azul lá fora numa tarde de sábado.

A moça terminou de arrumar a casa estava de ótimo bom humor por isso mesmo havia resolvido que naquela noite faria algo especial para o jantar, ela tinha apenas que trocar de roupa e correr ao mercado mais próximo para comprar os ingredientes que faltavam. Foi ao quarto e vestiu um quimono de verão devido ao imenso calor que fazia, ele era vermelho escuro fez um trança no longo cabelo e saiu. Precisa avisar Sasuke que iria no mercado ele devia estar treinando nos fundos da mansão, realmente Sasuke não tinha jeito mal havia se recuperado de um ferimento grave e já estava tentando conseguir outros com mais e mais treino.Mas não havia ninguém no mundo que conseguia fazer com que ele descansasse parecia que a palavra descanso não fazia parte do seu vocabulário.

O palpite de que o rapaz estava treinando foi certeiro, Sasuke estava numa sala que ele havia construído para treinar em casa o rapaz estava dando uma serie de chutes no saco de areia pendurado no teto vestia uma calça preta enquanto o peitoral milimetricamente esculpido por anos de treino estava a mostra.

Hinata sentiu as pernas ficarem bamba quando chegou perto do rapaz, isso sempre acontecia quando estava perto dele e a intensidade parecia ter aumentado também depois do beijo de ambos.

- Sasuke-kun – disse a moça com o rosto fortemente corado – eu estou indo no mercado comprar algumas coisas para o jantar.

- Mercado? Teremos um jantar especial hoje é?- perguntou o rapaz sorrindo

- Não é especial, apenas queria fazer algo de diferente – respondeu Hinata batendo um indicador no outro.

Sasuke passou as pontas dos dedos de leve sobre o rosto corado de Hinata, na opinião dele não podia haver pessoa mais meiga no mundo.

- Certo. Então espere um momento que eu vou colocar uma camisa e nos já vamos.

Hinata fez uma cara de espanto e começou a abanar as mãos freneticamente na sua frente dizendo:

- Não, não precisa Sasuke-kun eu não quero dar trabalho eu só vou ao mercado e já volto.

- E desde quando te acompanhar ao mercado é me dar trabalho? – perguntou o rapaz pegando uma toalha branca que havia num dos armários próximos.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça envergonhada fazendo com que Sasuke sorrisse, o rapaz foi até uma torneira próxima que ficava no jardim e molhou o cabelo e o corpo. Hinata ficou olhando a cena diante de seus olhos não sabia como alguém poderia ser tão bonito, tão forte e gentil ao mesmo tempo ela desejava ardentemente estar envolta por aqueles braços mais uma vez sentir seus lábios contra o dele percorrer suas mãos em torno de cada músculo daquele corpo, Hinata ansiava por esses momentos desejava-os com toda a força do seu coração e de sua alma.

O rapaz enxugou o corpo com a toalha branca, mas deixou que pingos escorressem do seu cabelo molhado e se aproximou de Hinata... se aproximou muito.

- Você nunca me da trabalho Hinata – disse o rapaz olhando profundamente nos olhos da garota, enquanto seus rostos estavam na mesma altura.

- Alem do mais – continuou o rapaz enquanto vestia uma regata branca – quem vai carregar as compras pra você?

Hinata não pode evitar e deu um grande sorriso ao ouvir a pergunta.

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente até o portão da mansão, Hinata trancou a casa e guardou as chaves, quando já estavam na rua foi surpreendida por mais uma to de Sasuke, o rapaz havia segurado sua mão e agora os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas por toda Konoha para que todo mundo pudesse ver. A moça sentiu o coração saltitar dentro do peito, estar perto de Sasuke poder tocá-lo, olhar em seus olhos, andarem de mãos dadas àquilo era uma felicidade que ela jamais achou que um dia poderia sentir.

- Então você já decidiu pra onde quer ir – perguntou o rapaz sem olhar para ela.

Hinata lembrou que Sasuke fizera a mesma pergunta, logo que se recuperara, ele dissera que havia pedido férias a Godaime que não muito feliz havia lhe dado um mês livre do serviço na vila e que era para que Hinata escolhesse um lugar que desejasse, pois eles iriam viajar. Em principio a moça adorou a idéia de poder ir viajar para qualquer lugar, afinal as únicas viagem que havia feito em toda sua vida ate aquele momento fora em missões, nunca tinha realmente conhecido outro lugar que não fosse a Vila da Folha.

Mas a moça dos olhos perolados estava numa completa indecisão, havia tantos lugares que queria visitar tantos paises que conhecia somente pelo nome que não conseguia escolher um único lugar, por isso mesmo Sasuke lhe dera aquele tempo para pensar.

- Ainda não decidi – disse por fim a moça totalmente constrangida por sua indecisão – mas eu prometo que não vou demorar muito mais.

- Pode demorar o tempo que quiser – respondeu Sasuke – quero que você escolha um lugar que realmente a agrade, afinal essa é nossa primeira viagem juntos.

Hinata sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz, no céu as cores começavam a ficar mais escuras misturando o dourando com o azul escuro trazendo um roxo tão característico do pôr-do-sol.

Andando de mãos dadas com a pessoa que amava, Hinata prometeu em silencio pra si mesma que algum dia de alguma forma ela encontraria uma maneira de demonstrar tudo o que sentia todo o amor que existia em seu coração. E acima de tudo faze-lo feliz, de alguma forma ela encontraria uma forma de fazer com que Sasuke um dia fosse feliz... Aquilo era uma promessa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma pessoa acompanhava atenciosamente os passos do casal, que andavam de mãos dadas na vila, viu quando eles entraram no mercado, e quando logo depois saíram com o rapaz carregado de sacolas enquanto que a moça ao seu lado sorria discretamente, um sorriso tão meigo e verdadeiro que a muito tempo ele não via em sua filha...

Depois de observar essa cena Hyuuga Hiashi, andou calmamente pelo caminho que levava em direção a mansão dos Hyuuga.

Hiashi voltava de uma reunião que tivera junto com outros jounis para decidir de assunto burocráticos da vila, fazia muito tempo em que ele não mais participava de missões e sua única participação era nos conselhos que decidiam as decisões que seriam tomadas em assuntos muitas vezes delicados.

Sua mente sempre estava repleta de preocupações ele precisava ter uma postura firme, rígida, decidida, afinal ele era o patriarca de um dos clãs mais importantes da vila, talvez no momento o clã mais importante da vila da folha e sua responsabilidade como tal era enorme.

Mas nos últimos meses, um pensamento constante não deixava sua mente, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais preocupado exigindo ainda mais de si.

O clã era sua vida, sua existência, tudo o que ele fazia cada ação sua era pensada mil vezes para o benéfico do clã, não havia nada mais importante para Hyuuga Hiashi do que o próprio clã Hyuuga. Por isso mesmo que ele não entendia, e não aceitava era que como a sua filha, a sua herdeira a futura matriarca do clã podia ser tão irresponsável quando a questão era esse assunto.

Desde que casara Hinata com o ultimo Uchiha remanesceste, Hiashi havia pensado que Hinata iria se interessar mais pelos assuntos do clã, o casamento tinha sido um ótimo negocio para as duas famílias, ele havia pensado que casando Hinata a forçaria a ter mais responsabilidade com os assuntos da família, que estando perto de alguém que também fazia parte de um clã da mesma importância que o clã Hyuuga que Hinata entenderia o tamanho da sua responsabilidade.

Mas tudo não passou de um engano, ao invés de se importar mais com sua família Hinata havia se afastado ainda mais de sua responsabilidade, sua filha estava mais distante a cada dia dos assuntos do clã.

E esse comportamento para Hyuuga Hiashi era imperdoável.

Como herdeiro, membro família principal e patriarca do clã Hiashi haviam sido criado para assumir aquele papel desde o momento em que nascera, e foi assim que ele havia criado Hinata e falhado miseravelmente. É lógico que ele sabia que não tinha culpa da filha ter nascido sem qualquer talento em especial, todos sabiam que talvez Hinata fosse a mais fraca dentro do clã e isso não era culpa sua, e sim da sua própria filha, já bastava que ele tivesse que conviver com a vergonha de ter o filho do seu irmão, um membro da família secundaria considerado como gênio do clã.

Hiashi sempre soubera que sua herdeira nunca tivera vocação nenhuma para ser uma líder, nunca tivera a garra necessária muito menos à força e principalmente a frieza de que um líder necessitava.

Hinata sempre havia sido: fraca, submissa, sem nenhuma qualidade, sem que nada a destacasse, mas mesmo isso não mudava o fato de que ela era a herdeira e que quando ele morresse quem assumiria seu lugar seria ela.

Esse pensamento quase provocava um colapso nele, o que seria do seu clã se ele deixasse nas mãos de Hinata, ela era tão irresponsável, Hinata era tão fraca... Provavelmente ela seria a responsável de deixar o nome Hyuuga cair na lama e no esquecimento, e isso era algo que ele não podia permitir.

Hiashi abriu o portão da mansão e ignorando os servos que vieram lhe atender se dirigiu para seu lugar predileto em toda mansão, um lugar muito pouco visitado, ali no cemitério onde estavam enterrados todos os Hyuuga onde estavam em sono profundo todos seus antepassados, Hiashi se sentia em paz o suficiente para pensar.

Caminhou por entre as lapides, erguidas de maneira tão solene, ele conhecia cada um ali, todos fizeram grandes feitos, todos deixaram sua maracá de gloria na historia da vila homens e mulheres que honraram muitas vezes se preciso com suas próprias vidas o nome Hyuuga.

Hiashi sentou-se ao lado de uma lapide muito conhecida e desgastada pelo tempo, ali jazia o corpo de seu irmão gêmeo Hyuuga Hizashi, era ali ao lado da lapide de seu irmão que seus pensamentos tornavam-se mais claros.

Hiashi sabia que logo, seu nome também estaria gravado ali em pedra para toda a eternidade, e se perguntava de como seria lembrado. Como o homem que não tivera capacidade de ter um herdeiro decente para levar o nome Hyuuga adiante, ou como o pai da herdeira que destruirá seu clã, sua historia, sua vida...

Se pelo menos Hanabi tivesse sido sua primogênita, talvez ainda pudesse haver alguma esperança em manter o nome do clã vivo, e coberto de honra, mas até mesmo Hanabi não era uma boa escolha, Hiashi sabia que sua filha era forte e voluntariosa com vontades próprias muito firme dificilmente ela colocaria as vontades do clã acima das suas. A melhor escolha seria Neji, mas como Hiashi poderia permitir que um membro da família secundaria tornasse patriarca, isso nunca havia acontecido em toda a historia do clã e não aconteceria enquanto ele fosse o patriarca.

Não, a responsabilidade era unicamente do herdeiro, e quer Hinata desejasse isso ou não, Hiashi encontraria uma forma de fazer com que a filha tornasse digna de assumir a posição pela qual nascera predestinada, mesmo que isso tivesse que lhe custar a vida de sua filha, o bem do clã estava acima de todos e de qualquer um. Alem disso para Hiashi mais valiosa era uma morte me nome do seu clã do que uma vida inteira repleta de vergonha.

Ele sabia que precisava agir logo, que não teria muito tempo... Mas ele também já tinha um plano...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Na mansão Uchiha Sasuke e Hinata, estavam jantando, mesmo em silencio os dois sentiam-se bem um na companhia do outro, lá fora o vento da noite era gostoso e algumas estrelas brilhavam tímidas no céu.

Eles não estavam esperando ninguém quando ouviram batidas na porta.

- Quem será? – perguntou o rapaz desconfiado

- Eu vou atender – respondeu a moça indo rapidamente em direção a porta.

Não era muito tarde, mas mesmo assim Hinata estava curiosa para saber quem era a resposta não demorou muito, na sua frente estava parada imperiosamente Hyuuga Hiashi, seu pai... Uma desagradável sensação pairou sobre o estomago da moça.

- Pai... - disse a moça num sussurro.

- Boa noite Hinata, eu preciso falar com você. Posso entrar?

- Claro.

A moça acompanhou o pai até a sala de jantar, Sasuke esperava o homem em pé e cumprimentou o pai de sua mulher com toda cerimônia que merecia.

- Estávamos jantando pai – disse a moça timidamente – você aceita jantar conosco?

- Não se incomode comigo eu já jantei mais cedo.

Hinata sentou-se diante na frente do pai, era sempre a mesma sensação, seu pai era um homem tão distante, tão poderoso e inalcançável, não importava quantas vezes ela tentasse se aproximar dele, ela nunca conseguia, sempre envolvido por uma aura de poder Hyuuga Hiashi não parecia ter sentimentos humanos, perto dele Hinata sempre se sentia como se fosse uma criança, a mesma menininha fraca e indefesa.

- Peço desculpa por te-los vindo visitar a essa hora – disse solenemente Hiashi.

- Não se preocupe com isso Hyuuga-sama – respondeu o jovem Uchiha minha casa sempre estará aberta para pessoas da família da minha esposa.

- Agradeço suas palavras Uchiha-sama, mas o assunto que tenho para tratar desrespeito somente a minha filha. Mas eu não me importo que esteja presente e que ouça o que eu tenho a dizer a ela.

Sasuke ficou em silencio, de alguma forma ele sentia que aquela conversa não era uma boa coisa. Hinata estava tremula ao seu lado, e não conseguia olhar para o pai, era incrível que ele colocasse tanto horror sobre sua própria filha.

- Hinata eu estive lhe observando, e notei que você anda muito relapsa em relação aos assuntos do clã. Será que já se esqueceu que posição ocupa? Já se esqueceu como minha primogênita você será a futura líder do nosso clã?

- Pai... eu...

- Você não vai mais as reuniões dos anciões – interrompeu Hiashi com a voz firme – não debate mais nossos assuntos, não esta presente é assim que pretende governar em meu lugar quando eu me for? É assim que manterá o nome Hyuuga?

Sasuke notou que Hinata tremia ao seu lado, a franja da garota cobria seu rosto e ele não podia ver sua expressão, ela simplesmente estava parada sendo crivada de perguntas sem responder sem reagir deixando que o pai a pressionasse. Ele podia ser pai dela mas não tinha direito de fazer o que estava fazendo.

- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas meu pai... – respondeu Hinata tentando controlar o tremor na voz – eu...

- Eu não vim aqui para obter suas desculpas Hinata – interrompeu mais uma vez Hiashi com os olhos frios em cima da garota que parecia se encolher.

- Eu quero que você se torne forte – continuo o patriarca do clã Hyuuga sem se importar com Hinata – ou melhor, eu ordeno que você se torne suficientemente forte para honrar o nome que carrega...

Hinata agarrou a barra do quimono que vestia, suas mãos apertavam tanto o tecido que Sasuke notou as rotulas dos seus dedos ficarem ainda mais brancas, ela devia estar se segurando tentando manter a calma a força d vontade d permanecer calma sobre o julgamento do próprio pai. Na verdade ate mesmo ele estava tendo que manter a calma para não ter que tirar Hiashi dali a força e o fazer parar de amedrontar Hinata.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça e tentou suportar o olhar frio que o pai lhe dava, não conseguindo abaixou a cabeça murmurando:

- Sim meu pai, eu farei o que você me ordena...

Hiashi ficou em silencio, apenas observando a filha, sem se importar como ela estava se sentindo continuou:

- Por isso Hinata eu tenho um pequeno favor que quero lhe pedir. Quero que busque para mim um pergaminho de jutsus secretos que se encontra num monastério no País da Água.

Sasuke não pode mais se controlar, o pai de Hinata só podia estar ficando louco, ele também era um membro dos conselhos ele devia saber que...

- Eu buscarei o pergaminho no País da Água para você meu pai – disse a moça com uma voz sem vida.

- Hinata não – interrompeu Sasuke olhando muito serio para o homem altivo que estava na sua frente – Hyuuga-sama você deve saber que o pedido que esta fazendo, é perigoso devido ao fato...

- De que o País da Água se encontra em guerra – interrompeu Hiashi – eu sei muito bem disso Uchiha-sama, por isso mesmo vou precaver que minha filha tome cuidado.

Sasuke, quase não podia suportar a raiva que estava sentindo, Hiashi só podia ter ficado louco ensandecido, ele participava das reuniões mais importantes dos assuntos da vila, ele sabia que o País da Água se encontrava no meio de uma rebelião, vários ninjas haviam formado um grupo muito forte para tomar o poder e assassinar o Mizukage, assim não tendo saída o soberano do País da Água pediu auxilio a Konoha, para que a vila da Folha ajudasse a conter a rebelião, naquela altura qualquer ninja que adentrasse o País da Água seria considerado inimigo.

- Você só pode estar brincando Hiashi – disse Sasuke sibilando entre os dentes – Mandar alguém sozinho até um país que está em guerra onde você também é considerado um inimigo, para buscar um simples pergaminho, isso só pode ser uma simples brincadeira de mau gosto da sua parte.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke com os olhos cheios de espanto e segurou na sua mão como se estivesse repreendendo sua atitude.

Hiashi encarou Sasuke sem desviar seu olhar agora ainda mais gélido e respondeu:

- Minha filha, não é qualquer ninja Uchiha-sama, ela tem que honrar os compromissos para com seu clã e para com sua família, e se Hinata não tem capacidade de conseguir o que eu estou lhe pedindo então ela não merece ser minha herdeira. Ela não merece ser uma Hyuuga.

- Ora seu... –disse Sasuke alterando a voz.

- Sasuke-kun, - interrompeu Hinata olhando para o rapaz com as lagrimas que tentavam escapar dos seus olhos – pare, por favor...

Hiashi continuou a olhar para Sasuke então desviou sua atenção para a garota que era sua filha na sua frente.

- Eu já disse tudo o que precisava – colocando um pergaminho em cima da mesa Hiashi continuou – aqui você ira encontrar a localização exata do monastério no País da Água. Hinata eu só quero vê-la de novo em posse desse pergaminho, se você não for buscá-lo não precisa mais me chamar de pai.

A moça engoliu em seco olhou um instante para o homem altivo que se levantava e saia da mansão.

- Hai... – murmurou Hinata sem que o pai pudesse ouvir.

Quando Hiashi saiu da mansão Uchiha Sasuke se levantou irado, quem ele pensava que era para vir ate a sua casa e falar aquele monte de asneiras, tudo bem que ele era o pai de Hinata, mas se ele mesmo não se comportava como pai o que queria que ele fizesse, ficasse calado enquanto ele simplesmente destruía com a mulher que amava. Ele estava muito irritado. Olhou para o lado Hinata continuava no mesmo lugar parada sem se mover, ou falar absolutamente nada, ele queria consolá-la dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas do que tudo isso iria adiantar? Ele já tinha deixado com que alguém magoasse seu coração.

Hinata levantou-se silenciosamente e foi em direção ao quarto, o rapaz a seguiu e a encontrou no quarto arrumando uma mochila de treinamento.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Arrumando minha mochila, eu vou buscar o pergaminho para o meu pai no País da Água – respondeu a moça sem olhar para o jovem parado na porta.

- Você não vai – respondeu Uchiha muito serio.

Hinata olhou espantada para Sasuke, ele nunca tinha falado com ela naquele tom de voz, a moça sentiu o sangue esfriar nas veias ao ver o olhar gélido de Sasuke. Engolindo em seco, a moça simplesmente continuou a arrumar sua mochila.

- Você não me ouviu? – perguntou o rapaz segurando-a pelo braço forçando com que ela olhasse para ele – Você não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que eu disse, o País da Água está em guerra qualquer entrar lá hoje sendo um ninja de Konoha é suicídio.

- Você também não acredita em mim não é mesmo, você também me acha fraca – a voz de Hinata era triste.

- Não é isso Hinata me ouça – respondeu Sasuke ainda mais irritado – é muito perigoso não tem nada a ver com ser forte ou não.

Hinata ficou em silencio, apenas olhando para seus pés, nunca em toda sua vida Sasuke havia se sentido tão impotente assim como explicar que ele estava preocupado com ela, como dizer que ele não queria que ela se arriscasse inutilmente.

- Olha Hinata – disse o rapaz tentando ser um pouco consolador – faça-mos o seguinte deixe que eu vá, deixe-me que eu traga esse pergaminho para você pra que você possa entregar para seu pai, assim você não vai correr nenhum risco.

Hinata olhou sem acreditar para o que Sasuke estava falando.

- Depois você diz que não tem nada a ver com força – disse a moça com a mesma você triste de antes – você quer ir em meu lugar porque se acha mais forte que eu, você assim como ninguém mais acredita que eu possa fazer as coisas sozinhas.

- Não é nada disso Hinata você não entende...

Sasuke olhou para a garota que estava na sua frente, uma lagrima escorreu silenciosamente por sua face, seu coração doeu de tal maneira que ele nunca sentira na vida, se sentia frustrado de não ter conseguido protege-la.

- Não adianta Hinata eu não vou deixar que você vá – disse Sasuke simplesmente.

A garota olhou em seus olhos, antes de sair correndo.

- Hinata – gritou Sasuke do quarto.

- Me deixe em paz – gritou a moça em resposta – eu quero ficar sozinha.

Sasuke ficou no quarto em silencio, fizera tudo errado e ele não sabia como concertar as coisas...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hinata correu ate chegar debaixo da arvore onde havia um banco nos fundos da mansão Uchiha, fora ali que ela sentara pela primeira vez envolta em neve, a lembrança pareceu estar muito distante agora, a moça não conseguiu conter o choro, chorou por seu pai, pela magoa que havia em seu coração, chorou por saber que o pai não a amava, chorou por se achar fraca, porque sempre era protegida pelas outras pessoas, chorou pela força que não tinha e que tanto desejava ter, chorou porque amava seu clã e mesmo assim sabia que não tinha a mesma capacidade de seu pai de controlá-lo... Chorou por Sasuke, sabia que ele estava apenas preocupado, sabia que ele queria apenas ajuda-la que estava preocupado, chorou porque tinha gritado com ele, porque também o tinha magoado, e ela o amava tanto, mas não podia ignorar suas responsabilidades não podia fingir pra sempre ou se esconder pra sempre, ela tinha que provar para todos que era forte que podia encarar as situações de frente e sozinha que não precisava mais da ajuda das outras pessoas, ela já estava cansada de ser um peso para os outros, ela iria provar para todos eles que era capaz, ela iria provar para si mesma.

Hinata deixou que todas as lágrimas viessem até sentir seu corpo exausto de tanto chorar e seu coração um pouco menos comprimido pela dor, deitou o rosto nos joelhos e esperou que a noite passasse calmamente, ela já sabia o que tinha que fazer, ela não voltaria atrás com sua palavra dada... Esse era seu jeito ninja de ser...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke viu Hinata parada debaixo da arvore, quis ir ate ela pedir desculpa aconchega-la em seus braços, mas não conseguiu fazer isso não teve forças para caminhar ate ela e pedir para que ela voltasse, desanimado abatido se sentindo culpado Sasuke deitou-se na cama sozinho esperando que ela viesse ate ele, mas o tempo passou e ela não veio, o peso no seu coração pareceu dobrar de intensidade, a noite continuou lenta e silenciosamente. Sasuke não quis mais pensar nada, não quis mais sentir nada se entregou ao sono e com ele ao esquecimento momentâneo.

Um pouco antes da aurora, quando as cores da noite ainda estavam fortes no céu, e as estrelas ainda brilhavam Hinata voltou silenciosamente para casa, trocou de roupa vestindo seu uniforme jounin prendeu o cabelo pegou sua mochila e escreveu um bilhete para Sasuke...

Gomenasai

Já fui trabalhar, volto no mesmo horário, por favor, tome se café da manhã...

Cuide-se

Gomenasai

Sua esposa Hinata.

A moça sentiu-se culpada pela mentira, ela não iria voltar no mesmo horário, ela não estaria ali naquela noite, desejou que algum dia Sasuke pudesse perdoá-la, ela não foi ate o quarto despedir-se dele, sabia que ele dormia e logo acordaria, levaria a imagem do seu rosto na memória e no coração.

Saiu tão silenciosamente da casa como tinha entrado nas ruas de Konoha não havia ninguém ainda era cedo demais ate mesmo para o sol vê-la partindo, Hinata pegou o caminho que dava para fora da vila, desculpar-se-ia com todos quando voltasse pediria perdão há todos, ela iria voltar... Silenciosamente ela foi embora sem que ninguém a visse.

Quando o sol apareceu sobre Konoha Hinata já estava longe, indo em direção ao País da Água.

_Continua..._

**Gente espero que ninguem me mate depois desse capitulo (fecha os olhos e espera as tomatadas ) foi um capitulo que ja estava na minha mente fazia um bom tempo mas deu muito mais trabalho do que eu imaginava, acho que agora os capitulos tendem a dar um pouco mais trabalho porque estou chegando no fim da minha fic... É isso ai mina mais um 3 , 4 , capitulos e termino minha primeira fic ...**

**Ah tbm queria dizer que ja estou com um novo projeto de fic, que teria como casal Itachi e Hinata, eu andei procurando vi que não tem quase nennuma fic desse casal oq pra mim é verdadeiro desperdicio u.u, por isso q eu queria a opnião de vcs, e ai mina vcs acham uma boa ideia? ou estou pirando de vez XD gostaria de opiniões de todos qualquer opinião é valida e preciosa quem pudr me rsponder desde ja muito obrigada Quem sabe eu não me arrisco nesse projeto neh ? ( ok ok fiquei viciada em escrever fics tenho q confessar fazer oq u.u ) Vamos as respostas das rewies...**

**Respostas das rewies :**

**Miih-chan : oieee uaah obrigada pelos elogios a minha fic, mas vc tem razão o Sasuke ultimamente tem sido bem cruel, mas era de se esperar neh a gente ta falando de quem O.o mas ele não é fofo mesmo assim !! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e me desculpe pela demora, continue acompanhando a fic **

**Ida-chan : espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, nesse daqui eu coloquei bastante dialogo ( eu acho O.o) que bom q pra vc eu consiga expressar os sentimentos deles, espero q tbm tenha conseguido nesse ultimo capitulo pq isso realmente foi algo trabalhoso, espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic ! **

**Nylleve :uaaahhhh vc ta certo gomem gomem eu realmente demori pra postar o ultimo cap, ( e esse um pokinhu tbm ) to tentando manter o ritmo constante da historia pq eu sei como é ficar ansiosa pra saber oq vai acontecer no proximo capitulo, antes de ser uma escritora de fics eu tbm sou leitora !! espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo eu fico muito feliz q vc vai acompanhar a fic ate o final !!! **

**blueberry-chan: oiee aqui sta mais um capitulo da minha fic, um pokinhu demorado mas aqui esta spero não demorar tanto para continuar com os proximos.Realmente ia ser hilario se o naruto aparecesse naquela hora, acho q ai sim o Sasuke ia querer morrer !!!! XD espro q continue acompanhando minha fic e q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo **

**Patty Uchiha : oieeee nossa q bomq vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, espero q tenha gostado desse tbm, quanto ao hentai eu to tentando achar um brechinha nem q seja pquena ,afinal eu tbmgosto de um toquinhu de pimenta, basta saber se eu tenhu capacidade para escrver hentai,espero q continue acompanhando a fic!!!**

**pamipami: oieeee a fala verdade o sasuke é bem irresistivel neh !!! que bom q vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, tomara q tenha gostado desse tbm demorei um pokinhu mais aqui esta ele,e pode ficar tranquila q vou sim continuar a fic não precisa chorar !!Quantas as outras fics eu quero continuar sim, por isso mesmo vc podia me dizer oq acha de Itachi e Hinata, ou prefere outro casal uaaah é só me falar q eu estou aqui dodinha querendo ouvir !!! espero q continue acompanhando a fic **

**Sophia.DiLUA :oieeeee é verdade tenho q concordar com vc ser joagada na cama pelo sasuke deve ser uma experiencia incrivel ( controle-se u.u ) tomara q tenha gostado desse ultimo cap e continue acompanhando a fic !!! **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h :oieeee uaaahhh vc tem razão eu simplesmente não resisto ao nosso vingador ele tbm é muito fofo mesmo com aquela carinha de pokos amigos !!! . q bom q vc gostou do ultimo capitulo spero q tenha gostado desse tbm e contuinue acompanhando a fic .!!! **

**Fran-chan n.n : oieeee ah fico muito saber de q vc gosta da minha fic !!! obriagada de verdade espero q continue lendo a fic e q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !!!**

**blue crystal rose : oieeeee ahh vc tem razão eita beijo demorado pra sair neh . que bom q vc gostou !!! infelizmente beiju agora vai ser um pouco mais dificil !!! gomem gomem, mas quem saiba o algo a mais naum venha !!! XDDD espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e q continue acomoanhando a fic !!! **

**Deby20: O.O nossa menina obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios q vc me fez !!!!!!!! eu fiquei muuuuuuuuuuito feliz de verdade !!!!!! fico satisfeita de saber q tem gente q gosta e aprecia meu trabalho, isso me deixa nas nuvensss !!!! XD eu tbm sou uma leitora acidua de fics por isso mesmo tento escrver cap grandes e bem detalhados afinal eu sei oq é esperar um tempao depois ecnontrar um cap pequeno afianl eu tbm AMO capitulos grandes !!!! spero q vc continue a quere ler mais e mais minha fic !!! e q tbm tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo !!! e q acompanhe-a ate o final !!! **

**Hyuuga Hinata - Pith: oieeee nossa fico muito feliz de saber q vc gostou da minha fic, principalmente pq ela é Sasuhina !!! hehhehe obrigada de verdade pelos elogios aqui esta um outro capitulo um pokinhu demorado mas veio q eu espero q vc tenha gostado, espero q continue acompanhando a fic ate o final !!! **

**Gente é isso ai !!!! nunca vou cansar de agradecer as ssas pessoas maravilhosas q doam um pokinhu do seu tempo e me mandam uma rewies cheia de carinho e palavras incentivadoras, vc ja sabem essa fic é todinha de vcs meu queridos leitors q eu tanto adoro !!!!!!! sem vcs a fic num existia !!!! **

**Mina não se esqueçam por favor eu quero opiniões dos casais q vcs gostarim d ver fics, eu naum tenhu preconceito contra nenhum casal, só naum sei se teria capacidade de escrever sobre todos !! mas enfim eu quero opniões: vcs acham itachi hianata uma boa ideia ou não? preferem outro casal? qual? a fic ta legal ? o ultimo capitulo prestou ? quem vai ganhar as eleções nos EUA XDDDD ( to brincando gente esse num quero saber ¬¬ ) **

**mas quanto aos casais quero sim, aceito opiniões criticas sugestões pedidos enfim td de quem esteja lendo ou não minha fic por favor me falem certo !! é rapidinhu e num doi nada !!!! mandem uma rewie dizendo oq vc quizerem !!! to aqui esperando ansiosa !!!!**

**Adoro todo mundo q le meu tarablahoe amsi ainda quem manda rewiess beijos pra todos vcs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**e ate o proximo capitulo e por favor não me matem lembrem-se a culpa é todinha do Hiashi malvado ( sai correndo ) !!!!!!!!!**

**bejus bejus e ja neh !!! -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Youu minna !! vamos lá Naruto não me pertence, mas como todos ja estão cansados o Kakashi-sensei me pertence hoje e para todo o sempre !!!!! XDD **

**Minna olha eu aqui mais uma vez com um novo cap da minha fic, queria pedir desculpas pela demora e tbm por esse capitulo, acho q minha inspiração ja não é mais a mesma !! enfim espero que gostem e continuem lendo a fic :D!!! **

**Obrigados a todos desde ja pelas rewies ! Ja sabem neh respostas no fim do capitulo !!! **

**Boa leitura !! **

**_O que será que dói mais ...? Ser deixada pra trás ... Ou ter que abandonar alguém... _**

****

**_... O sentimento de quem abandona..._**

Hinata correu sem descanso pulando de arvore em arvore, o sol começou a subir no céu logo alcançando seu cume e mesmo assim Hinata não parou de correr. Ela tinha que chegar ao País da Água o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém na vila percebesse que ela tinha ido embora. Ela não iria descansar, seu coração no peito batia forte, seus pensamentos estavam confusos, uma parte de si dizia que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa, dizia que ela não podia perder a chance de conquistar o respeito do pai, que de alguma forma ela devia ser de ajuda para seu clã devia provar que tinha capacidade suficiente, que ela não era mais uma menininha assustada que se escondia atrás dos seus colegas de equipe. Mas havia uma parte de si que condenava aquele ato, e essa parte enchia seu coração de culpa e de remorso, mas ela não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse agora era tarde demais ela estava muito longe, e não podia mais voltar, tinha escolhido um caminho que teria que trilhar sozinha, ela não podia pensar em como seus amigos iriam reagir devido a sua atitude, ela não podia pensar em seus amigos agora... Ela não podia pensar nele...

Mas todo seu controle mental era em vão, a imagem de Sasuke rasgou sua mente como um raio nítida e vivida, hinata sabia que a atitude que tinha tomado iria magoá-lo, iria feri-lo afinal ele havia tentado de todas as maneiras segura-la em Konoha, ele estava apenas preocupado com a segurança dela, estava preocupado com ela, e mesmo assim ela simplesmente ignorou seus pedidos, tomando suas próprias decisões agindo sozinha sem sequer dar ouvido ao que Sasuke havia dito. Como ele iria reagir quando descobrisse que ela não estava mais na vila? O que ele iria pensar dela? Talvez ele pensasse que o que ele dizia para ela não tinha valor, que suas opiniões não tinham valor, talvez Sasuke pensasse que realmente ela não sentisse nada por ele...

Só de pensar nisso Hinata sentiu uma dor aguda ao peito, e levou a mão em direção ao coração como se naquele ato ela pudesse segurar os mil pedaços em que se coração partira. Ela simplesmente amava-o tanto que não conseguia, ou melhor, não queria ter que continuar sua vida sem ele ao seu lado, à idéia de perdê-lo deixava-a em pânico, ela não iria suportar Sasuke tornara-se alguém essencial na sua vida, e ela nunca havia lhe dito absolutamente nada e agora suas atitudes mostravam exatamente ao contrario.

Hinata colocou as mãos no rosto e parou de correr, ela não podia suportar, não conseguia mais segurar as lagrimas que caiam com abundancia de seus olhos perolados, a garganta doía seu coração estava partido, seu mundo da noite para o dia parecia ter-se partido, imagens desconexas do pai vinham na sua lembrança, junto com imagens de Sasuke, ela era fraca, sentia-se desamparada, como ela podia ser tão egoísta assim, como podia pensar o tempo todo em si mesma, ela sabia que indo embora estaria magoando-o, e mesmo assim ela fizera não fizera? Mesmo assim ela não se importara com isso, se ela podia simplesmente magoa-lo com tanta facilidade teria ela o direito de dizer que o amava?

Hinata sempre acreditou que quando alguém amava outra pessoa, devia-se proteger a pessoa amada, devia-se cuidar dela como sendo seu bem mais precioso... Será que as pessoas que realmente amavam magoavam a pessoa amada? Como o amor e magoa conseguiam conviver dentro do coração de uma pessoa?

Aquela era uma pergunta sem resposta não era mesmo, Hinata olhou ao seu redor lá estava ela sentada num dos galhos de uma arvores frondosa já muito longe de Konoha, com os braços em volta dos joelhos e a face manchada por suas lagrimas, e mais uma vez ela estava sozinha... Do que lhe adiantava chorar naquele momento? Chorar não faria que suas atitudes mudassem, o que estava feito estava feito, não podia ser mudado, ela estava muito longe de casa agora...

Levantou-se enxugando o rosto com a manga de sua blusa, seu coração estava desolado, sentia uma tristeza tão grande que parecia que não sentia nada, era como se seu corpo estivesse vazio e desprovido de sentimentos, por fora ela era a imagem da calma e tranqüilidade, mas por dentro sua alma estava gritando...

Mas ela não voltaria atrás com sua palavra dada, cada movimento que fazia consumia toda sua força de vontade em continuar em prosseguir, se ela deixasse seus pensamentos voltarem, se ela ouvisse seu coração então ela simplesmente ficaria deitada na grama macia daquele bosque esperando que algo acontecesse imaginando que tinha novamente 10 anos de idade e sua mãe estava viva e ela era feliz, ou imaginar que ela estava na mansão Uchiha num lindo domingo de sol enquanto Sasuke estava treinando no jardim, mas aquilo também seria mentira, a única verdade era que ela estava indo embora tentando cumprir o desejo de um pai que não se importava com ela, para ver nem que fosse por um único segundo ele sorrindo para ela...

Ela não tinha mais tempo não iria olhar para trás, ela já havia decidido...

Pensou em Sasuke uma ultima vez, ele realmente merecia encontrar alguém que não o ferisse já bastavam todas as feridas que ele tinha, ela não queria feri-lo ainda mais...Se aquela era sua maneira de demonstrar seus sentimentos então ela não merecia estar ao seu lado...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Sasuke acordou naquela manhã uma estranha e incomoda sensação pairava na sua memória, ele ainda estava sonolento e não conseguiu lembra-se, mas quando se virou de lado e olhou para o outro lado da cama viu que ele estava vazio, como um raio a lembrança de Hinata sentada sozinha no jardim voltou a sua mente... Ela não tinha ido dormir, devia ter ficado a noite inteira lá fora, esperando... Aguardando o dia nascer para que ela pudesse continuar... Como ele podia simplesmente ter deixado aquilo acontecer?

Sem pensar duas vezes o moreno levantou-se da cama, e foi para a cozinha o relógio na parede marcava 8: 30, mas ela também não estava lá, havia uma mesa de café da manhã posta, a cozinha já estava arrumada e limpa, mas não havia sinal de Hinata lá, não havia sinal dela na casa.

O rapaz olhou ao redor, havia um bilhete na geladeira, ele pegou e leu, a letra fina e delicada pedia desculpas, com o recado dizendo que ela voltaria do trabalho mais tarde.

Sasuke releu o bilhete três vezes, como ela podia lhe pedir desculpas? Como que alguém que tinha sido tão machucada e magoada podia lhe pedir desculpas?

Era ela quem merecia as desculpas, ele que tinha de dizer que sentia muito, dizer que havia agido da maneira errada, dizer que ele nunca mais a deixaria sozinha daquela maneira...

O rapaz passou a mãos sobre os cabelos arrepiados, como era frustrante aquele sua impotência em demonstrar seus sentimentos, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia colocar em palavras tudo o que estava sentindo? Porque ele sempre tinha que ferir as pessoas que amava?

Porque será que era tão difícil pra ele tirar aquela couraça que o envolvia, derreter aquele gelo todo era obvio que ela não queria a atenção de todos, mas queria retribuir a atenção daqueles que lhe eram importantes, ele queria retribuir todo o carinho que Hinata havia lhe dado ate aquele momento, toda a atenção todo aquele afeto, então por Kami-sama por que ele simplesmente não conseguia?

Porque para ele sempre era tão difícil sentir algo? Porque seus sentimentos tinham sempre que ficarem escondidos?

Será que realmente os únicos sentimentos que ele conseguia demonstrar eram raiva e ódio? Será que essa era a única coisa que seu coração podia sentir?

Sasuke olhou novamente para o bilhete em sua mão.

Definitivamente ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira de colocar pra fora seus sentimentos, ele tinha que dizer a Hinata o quanto ela era importante para ele, o quanto sua presença era fundamental. Não importava se aquilo ia ser difícil ou não, mesmo que ele tivesse que ultrapassar todas as suas barreiras ele faria, ele diria naquele dia mesmo que a amava que queria que ela continuasse ao seu lado, e que nunca mais deixaria que ela ficasse sozinha no jardim, nunca mais ele deixaria que ela sentisse solitária... Diria que ela não precisaria mais ter que carregar o peso sozinha, ele estaria do seu lado sempre que ela precisasse.

O jovem Uchiha olhou no relógio ainda era cedo, ela chegaria depois das 5:00 da tarde enquanto esperava por ela ele ficaria treinando, afinal só porque estava de férias não significava que podia ficar sem se exercitar,assim o tempo também passaria mais rápido...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Hinata finalmente chegou perto da fronteira do País da Água o sol já começava a se esgueira pelo oeste, deixando um rastro de luz atrás de si, ela iria esperar a noite completa para poder se infiltrar no país, depois rumaria o mais rápido possível ate o leste onde ficava localizado o monastério, se fosse rápida e silenciosamente e tivesse um pouco de sorte não iria encontrar nenhum ninja, apenas pegaria o pergaminho com os monges e voltaria para vila.

A moça sentou-se atrás de uma moita frondosa e esperou que a noite caísse por completo, ela estava perto da entrada da capital da cidade, pelo que tinha entendido do mapa o monastério ficava a três quilômetros da capital, mesmo cansada ela conseguiria fazer aquele distancia em um tempo bem rápido.

No céu as estrelas brilhavam intensamente, mas uma nevoa densa espalhava-se por todo lugar, talvez realmente ela estivesse com sorte, com aquela neblina seria difícil que algum outro ninja a encontrasse.

Por precaução Hinata tirou a bandana da vila e guardou na sua mochila, seria melhor se ninguém descobrisse que ela era uma ninja ainda mais uma ninja de Konoha.

Saiu de seu esconderijo e ativou sua linhagem avançada, com o Byakugan ela poderia detectar pessoas a grandes distancias evitando cruzar seus caminhos.

Sem esperar mias nem um segundo a jovem kunoichi partiu em direção ao monastério, sem ser notada.

Hinata correu durante grande parte da noite esgueirando-se por entre as arvores, tudo estava completamente silencioso e não havia encontrado ninguém ainda, para um país que estava em guerra o País da Água estava até que bem silencioso.

Quando a lua já tinha atravessado grande patê do céu Hinata chegou ao monastério, não demoraria muito e logo a aurora apareceria. "Talvez fosse melhor esperar, ate o sol nascer, pensou a jovem assim ficaria mais fácil para encontrar os monges."

A moça sentou-se escondida entre as folhagens que circulavam o local que era afastado, e tinha sido construído no meio de uma clareira na floresta, o lugar era silencioso, e agradável se Hinata tivesse um pouco mais de tempo ficaria feliz em apreciar o lugar que parecia ser muito bonito.

Mas ela estava cansada, havia corrido um dia e uma noite, sem parar ingerindo apenas as pílulas para soldado mas agora que tinha parado percebia que seu corpo estava em exaustão física, ainda com o Byakugan ativado a moça olhou ao redor, não parecia haver ninguém próximo, ela poderia abaixar a guarda por cinco minutos, desativou sua linhagem avançada e fechou os olhos apreciando o silencio ao redor.

Nesse momento algo passou muito próximo ao seu ouvido provocando um zunido, da sua face esquerda escorria um pequeno filete de sangue. Alguém havia arremessado uma kunai em sua direção, Hinata ativou o byakugan e viu um ninja escondido atrás das arvores, sem pensar duas vezes a moça foi em sua direção.

O rapaz não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela, não usava nenhuma bandana de nenhuma vila oculta, mas portava kunais e shurikens possuía alguma habilidade, mas não muita, foi fácil para a jovem kunoichi elimina-lo Hinata feriu o rapaz com um forte golpe de kunai no estomago o jovem caiu para trás sem se mexer, Hinata olhou para o corpo do jovem no chão detestava ter que provocar a morte das pessoas, mas como ninja a morte convivia consigo a todo o momento.

Era melhor ela sair dali, logo alguém iria vir atrás do rapaz, não sabia se ele fazia parte do grupo que estava se rebelando ou dos ninjas que eram a favor do Kazekage, ela virou-se para deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível quando escutou um barulho nas folhas do chão, o rapaz ainda estava vivo e se mexia Hinata não entendeu muito bem o que ele estava tentando fazer, o jovem havia colocado em si mesmo uma nota explosiva, a moça não teve tempo de reagir o som da explosão ecoou pela floresta, ninjas de todo os cantos começaram a sair de dentro da floresta se ela não corresse estaria cerca dentro de segundos.

Hinata correu em direção ao monastério, talvez ali ela conseguisse abrigo, ela sabia que estava sendo perseguida logo eles iriam alcançá-la, uma chuva de kunais foi atirada em sua direção algumas arranharam seu braço, Hinata correu até chegar a clareira diante das portas do monastério que estavam fechadas, bateu com toda sua força esperando que alguém pudesse lhe ajudar. Não obteve nenhuma resposta.

A moça preparou-se para enfrentar os inimigos que estavam a perseguindo da floresta saíram ao mesmo tempo um numero monstruoso de ninjas mais de 50 Hinata pode notar.

Ela não tinha escolha tinha que lutar com todos eles, a moça segurou uma kunai na mão e foi em direção a batalha, alguns ninjas não tinham habilidade nenhuma, outros tinham muita habilidade Hinata pode notar em quanto lutava contra eles, manter a defesa e ao mesmo tempo atacar era algo muito complicado e que a cansava facilmente, mais ninjas começaram a aparecer, alguns arremessavam shurikens em sua direção, Hinata desviava da maioria, mas não conseguia deixar de ser ferida de leve por algumas, Hinata já tinha matado alguns ninjas que formavam uma cena grotesca corpos espalhados pelo chão junto ao sangue, Hinata tinha também o corpo ferido mas não conseguia parar de lutar contra os ninjas, se parasse com certeza eles a matariam, seu corpo estava estranhamente mais pesado que o habitual, mas ela não estava dando atenção para isso, o único comando que se cérebro lhe enviava era lutar,lutar, lutar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos os ninjas pararam de lutar e olharam para a porta do monastério.

Hinata seguiu o olhar de todos viu um homem muito alto, seus olhos eram castanhos, seu rosto tinha cicatrizes profundas no braço esquerdo ele ostentava a bandana da aldeia da nevoa. Ele olhava fixamente para Hinata, seu olhar era frio e desprovido de sentimentos parecia ser vazio por dentro.

Num piscar de olhos ele estava na frente. "Muito rápido." Foi a única coisa que Hinata conseguiu pensar antes de sentir o ar escapar dos pulmões enquanto o homem na sua frente agarrava-lhe seu pescoço.

- Você fez um belo estrago aqui mocinha – soou a voz fria do homem – para tal proeza com toda certeza você deve ser uma ninja, mas então onde estaria sua bandana?

Hinata não conseguia responder, seu cérebro estava demorando em mandar os comandos para seu corpo, ela estava muito próxima de desmaiar a falta de ar a estava enlouquecendo.

- Revistem suas coisas – ordenou o homem para um de seus ninjas.

Hinata sentiu quando lhe tiraram a mochila dos ombros, alguém entregou para o homem que segurava seu pescoço sua bandana com o símbolo de Konoha. Os olhos daquele homem brilharam maliciosamente ao pegar sua bandana nas mãos.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é um pequena kunoichi da folha – disse ele em tom debochado – o que será que um dos intrometidos ninjas de Konoha, estaria fazendo em território inimigo?

O homem largou-lhe o pescoço e Hinata caiu no chão, com um baque surdo, o chão parecia star girando seu estomago estava dando cambalhotas, ela não deveria estar assim somente pela falta de ar.

- Eu deveria matá-la agora mesmo – anunciou o homem virando-lhe de barriga para cima com o pé – mas isso seria um desperdício para uma pequena kunoichi da Folha, por isso se você conseguir suportar o veneno que esta circulando nas suas veias você será minha prisioneira de guerra.

"Veneno pensou a jovem deitada no chão tentando manter sai vista em foco, então é por isso que estou me sentindo assim, todas as kunais que me acertaram estavam envenenadas."

- Eu ouvi dizer que os ninjas de Konoha são bem resistem – disse o homem com o rosto coberto de cicatrizes na sua frente – vamos ver quanto tempo você suporta mocinha.

Hinata já ouvia tudo num som muito baixo, ela sabia que não deveria dormir, mas de repente ela estava tão cansada seus olhos estavam tão pesados, e a escuridão que estava se formando na sua mente parecia tão tentadora.

Hinata não notou quando a carregaram para dentro do monastério e jogaram-na numa sala com apenas uma pequena janela para ventilação.

Ela não conseguia mais sentir seu, apenas uma leve dormência e formigamento. Ela não percebeu quando uma lagrima escorreu-lhe pela face, nesse momento Hinata já estava inconsciente.

**OoOoOoO**

**_... O sentimento de quem é abandonado..._**

Sasuke treinou o dia inteiro sem nenhum descanso, enquanto ele estava ocupado sua mente não ficava tão perturbada, o dia inteiro ele havia pensado em Hinata e como pediria desculpa há ela.

Quando o sol começou a ficar mais ameno, Sasuke resolveu que não iria espera-la em casa, ele iria ate a escola busca-la, tomou uma ducha rápida vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou no guarda-roupa e saiu pelas ruas de Konoha.

No final da tarde as ruas da vila estavam movimentadas de gente, que voltavam para suas casas depois de mais um dia de serviço, o jovem Uchiha caminhava lentamente em direção a Academia Ninja algumas crianças passaram correndo por ele, talvez o sinal da Academia tivesse sido tocado liberando as crianças da escola.

Sasuke ficou parado diante do portão da academia esperando que os pais levassem seus filhos embora, ele não viu Hinata entre os professores que estavam no pátio, talvez ela estivesse lá dentro. O rapaz resolveu esperar encostando seu corpo no tronco de uma arvore, com certeza Hinata ficaria surpresa.

Dentre os professores que estavam no pátio da academia Sasuke conseguiu distinguir Iruka seu primeiro professor, Iruka também viu que Sasuke o observava e para surpresa do rapaz Iruka veio falar com ele.

- Yo Sasuke - kun há quanto tempo que não te vejo.

- Yo Iruka-sensei, realmente já faz um bom tempo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou um pouco preocupado seu antigo sensei.

- Não eu estou somente esperando Hinata sair para podermos ir pra casa.

Sasuke não gostou da expressão seria que Iruka fez, quando ele tocou no nome de Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun – disse por fim Iruka - Hinata-chan não veio trabalhar hoje, foi por isso que eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Sasuke percebeu que Iruka continuava a falar, mas de repente era como se o mundo tivesse perdido completamente todo o som. A mente de Sasuke só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa, ela não estava mais lá, Hinata não estava mais em Konoha... Ela tinha fugido, Hinata estava no País da Água.

- Sasuke-kun você esta bem?

Sasuke não ouviu a pergunta de Iruka, simplesmente virou-lhe as costas e foi em direção contraria.

Aquilo só podia ser uma grande mentira, Hinata não podia ter ido sozinha ao país da água, talvez ela estivesse em outro lugar, talvez naquele horário ela já estivesse em casa.

Sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz saiu correndo em direção a própria casa, e aquela cena parecia muito família para ele.

O peso em seu coração parecia ser o mesmo, algo lhe dizia que ele não a encontraria em casa, algo dentro de sim dizia que naquele momento ela estava muito longe, completamente fora de seu alcance.

De repente a imagem de Hinata pareceu nitidamente em sua frente... Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele não poderia perder mais alguém, ele não podia perder a única pessoa com quem se importava no mundo... Não ele não podia perder tudo de novo...

O jovem Uchiha abriu a porta da casa de uma vez, e foi correndo em direção aos quartos.

-HINATA! – gritou o rapaz tendo como resposta somente o eco da sua voz.

Sasuke procurou em todos os lugares, em todos os cômodos, olhou nos jardins, mas ela não estava lá, Hinata não estava em lugar nenhum ela tinha ido embora o deixando para trás.

Como ele podia ter sido tão idiota? Como ele podia ter permitido que ela fizesse uma loucura daquelas, se ele tivesse ficado do lado dela, se naquele dia em que ela ficou sozinha no jardim ele tivesse ficado ao seu lado, quem sabe ela não teria mudado de idéia, quem sabe ela não teria ficado.

Como ele não pode perceber os sinais tão claros ali na sua frente, ela estava sozinha, assustada talvez estivesse se sentindo desamparada. O que alguém teria feito em seu lugar? Quem ele era para julgá-la? Há muito tempo ele também não tinha partido em busca de se tornar forte? Ele também não tinha partido para provar algo? Ele Uchiha Sasuke deveria entender o que ela havia sentido melhor do que ninguém.

Mas não fizera nada, simplesmente fora cego e surdo, talvez ela estivesse ali pedindo ajuda em silencio enquanto ele a observava no jardim, e mesmo assim ele não a ajudara. Ele tinha deixado ela totalmente sozinha para tomar aquela decisão.

- Hinata – sussurrou o rapaz para as paredes em silencio...

Naquele momento a única coisa que Sasuke sentia, era raiva de si mesmo e da sua ignorância...

O rapaz não tinha mais duvida, para onde Hinata teria ido, sem pensar duas vezes ele foi em direção ao escritório da Godaime, ele pediria permissão para ela pra sair em missão ele iria explicar a situação com certeza ela iria entender.

Dessa vez o jovem Uchiha correu mais ainda, e em poucos instantes subia correndo os degraus que levavam ao escritório da Hokage, alguns ninjas tentaram dete-lo, mas Sasuke simplesmente continuou empurrando qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

- Tsunade-sama – disse o rapaz muito alto invadindo a sala da mulher de longos cabelos loiros – Hinata fugiu para o País da Água eu Uchiha Sasuke peço permissão para ir buscá-la.

A Godaime olhava Sasuke atentamente sem entender absolutamente nada. Mas nesse instante o jovem de cabelos negros olhava para outra pessoa.

- Você... – disse Uchiha entre dentes tentando conter a raiva que circulava pelo corpo.

Sasuke olhava atentamente para Hyuuga Hiashi sentado ao lado de Neji, o patriarca da família Hyuuga agüentava calmamente o olhar de ódio do vingador da família Uchiha.

- Sasuke – gritou a Hokage – acalme-se e diga o que esta acontecendo.

- O que esta acontecendo é muito simples Godaime – disse o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix alterando a voz novamente – acontece que esse homem foi ontem ate a minha casa e pediu para Hinata ir buscar um pergaminho para ele no país da água, e agora eu acabei de descobrir que Hinata não foi trabalhar hoje.

- Tem certeza de que ela não esta em outro lugar Uchiha? – perguntou a Godaime.

- Tenho.

- Hiashi isso que o Uchiha acabou de dizer é verdade? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Eu só pedi um simples favo a minha primogênita – respondeu friamente o patriarca do clã Hyuuga – eu acredito que por enquanto isso não seja um crime.

- Você pediu para sua própria filha ir para um país que está em guerra? – perguntou a Godaime num tom muito serio.

O patriarca do clã Hyuuga não respondeu apenas continuo a olhar fixamente a mulher na sua frente. Neji olhava para Sasuke e Hiashi, o rapaz não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Uchiha – respondeu por fim a Godaime – eu entendo sua preocupação, para com Hinata afinal ela é sua esposa, mas não posso deixar que saia agora em uma missão principalmente tão arriscada como essa indo em direção há um país inimigo.

- Godaime – respondeu o rapaz seriamente – se você não me deixar ir eu irei da mesma forma sozinho se for preciso.

- Eu pensei que seu nome fosse Uchiha Sasuke, então porque está se comportando como Uzumaki Naruto? – perguntou a mulher de longas madeixas loiras.

- Eu não estou... – disse Sasuke batendo os punhos na mesa da Hokage

- Não está mesmo – interrompeu uma voz muito conhecida deles vinda da porta – se ele estivesse se comportando como eu, teria um resultado bem melhor.

- Sasuke – perguntou um Naruto muito emburrado – em que tipo de encrenca você se meteu dessa vez.

- Uzumaki – disse Sasuke ao ver o amigo.

- Hinata foi para o país da água devido ao pedido que seu pai fez para que ela lhe trouxesse algo, mas Konoha é considerada inimiga pelos ninjas rebeldes que declararam guerra ao atual Mizukage – respondeu a Godaime.

- Então não podemos perder tempo – disse o loiro – precisamos ir atrás da Hinata - chan.

- Isso mesmo – concordou Sakura que estava bem atrás de Naruto.

- Naruto – gritou a Hokage com o loiro – eu acabei de dizer que não posso permitir uma missão tão arriscada como essa...

- Ahhh – respondeu o loiro tapando os ouvidos com as mãos – deixa a bronca pra depois Tsunade-obaa-chan agora nos não temos tempo precisamos ir atrás da Hinata-chan.

- Sasuke vem – gritou o loiro saindo correndo do escritório da Godaime seguido por Sakura e Sasuke.

- Voltem aqui – gritou a Hokage – mas nesse momento os três já estavam longe.

- Esperem – gritou uma voz que vinha das escadas logo atrás deles. Era Neji que vinha correndo.

- Eu também vou com vocês – disse o rapaz que também era portador do Byakugan.

- Não precisa se preocupar Neji – respondeu Naruto – nos não vamos demorar, espere por nos que daqui a pouco traremos a Hinata-chan de volta.

- Espera Naruto...

Mas não houve tempo os três já haviam saído do prédio, deixando uma Neji completamente espantando para trás.

- Ei Naruto – disse Sasuke logo atrás do loiro – eu não lhe pedi a sua ajuda.

- E desde quando amigos precisam pedir ajuda baka – respondeu uma Naruto sorridente.

Não demorou muito para se arrumarem e logo Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura saíram de Konoha esgueirando-se por entre as arvores numa velocidade incrível, por alguns instantes o time 7 estava formado mais uma vez.

Sasuke seguia logo atrás dos dois amigos, seu pensamento estava fixo mais uma vez em Hinata, ele a traria de volta custasse o que custasse, olhando em direção aos amigos de tanto tempo perguntou-se pra si mesmo se aquele desespero que ele estava sentindo, era o mesmo desespero que Sakura e Naruto haviam sentido quando ele havia partido... Esse pensamento fez com que ele compreendesse um pouco mais aqueles dois.

'Hinata pensou o portador do sharingan consigo mesmo, eu a trarei de volta... Por favor, me espere...

Mas enquanto avançavam no meio da escuridão havia um pensamento incessante e frio como uma lamina que cortava os pensamentos do jovem Uchiha...

"Eu a deixei sozinha, era o que dizia pra sim mesmo Sasuke, eu a abandonei... Não importa o quanto eu a ame... A porcaria do meu amor não valeu nada."

A lua subiu no céu clara e fria, o time 7 continuo avançando em direção ao País da Água sem parar...

_Continua..._

**You minna aqui está mais um capitulo da minha fic que realmente não chega nem perto de ser o que eu queria lhes mostrar mas enfim eu juro que me sforcei ao maximo, por isso o motico da demora não me matem !!!! . **

**Espero que pelo alguem tenha gostado !!! Obrigada mais uma vez por todas as rewies que eu recebi !!!! Gente vlw mesmo de coração :D !!!! **

**Resposta da Rewies : **

**Fran-chan : oiee uaaahhh obrigada mais uma vez por todos os elogios, isso realmente me enche de entusiamos para trazer pra vcs cada vez mais o melhor que eu escrevo. Eu fico muito feliz de saber qu vc gosta da maneira com que eu me expresso, que bom mesmo pq eu sempre fico encanada com isso !!! hehehehe Quanto a ser indelicada que isso de forma alguma meu msn é e vc pode me add a vontade como qq outra pessoa que quiser daqui do site . Obrigada mesmo por ler minha fic !! n.n **

**Nylleve : ola !!!! uaaahhh falo td garota realmente o HIashi não tem mais nada pra fazer neh fala serio eita cara chato !!! gomem pela demora espero q possa ter gostado de mais esse capitulo ate a proxima :D !!!**

**Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga : oieeee guria que bom que vc ta gostando da minha fic, nussa isso me deixa super feliz mesmo !!! espero q tenha gostado da contiunação. Que bom q vc apoia minha ideida da fic de itachi e hinata afinal não é td mundo q curte esse casal !!! se realmente ela for pra frente vou ficar muito feliz em ter vc como leitora !!!! uaaah arigatou mesmo :D !!!! **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h olaaa !!! uaaah espero q vc tenha gostado de mais esse capitulo realmente eu estou pensando em como colocar cenas um pouco mais apimentadas na historia !!! XDDD realmente itachi e hinata tbm me faz lembrar de algo mais serio, não sei se gotico seria a palavras mas complexo tenho certeza !!! espero q continue acompanhando a fic !!! **

**Deby20 : oieeee uaah saber q alguem considera meu trabalho bom me enche de algeria por isso estou querendo sempre dar o meu melhor fico muito feliz de saber q vai acompanhar minha fic ate o fim, por isso realmente quero trazer ainda algumas suprsas !!! vlw mesmo pelos apoio !!!! **

**Mii-chan : XDDDD tem razão mata o Hiashi mata o HIashi, nem eu sabia q ele ia ficar assim tão perverso na minha fic o Hiashi é o unico personagem q me surprende ele é muito maallllll !! O.O espero q vc tbm tenha gostado desse capitulo. Uaaahhh q bom q vc tbm gosta de itachi hinata se realmente eu conseguir escrever algo dos dois pode ficar tranquila q eu postarei obrigada pelo apoio !!!! **

**pamipami: oieeeee uaah realmente o hiashi ta merecendo levar uns bela de um tabefes na cara pra aprnder a lição, eita homem ruim so ate eu to comçando a fica com dó da hinata ( então manera neh baka vc é autora XDD ) não se se pode ser q s ap fiquem tristes a partir de agora acho q não mas nesse naum conseguia evitar um pequeno melo drama espero q naum tenha exagerado. XDDD menina vc me mata de rir cara de peixe morto do Itachi chan foi demais !!! XDDD sugoi !!! adorei pode ter certeza q seu eu achar a vale a pena postarei sim !!! obrigada pelo apoio !!! **

**blueberry-chan : oieeeee olha acho q é unanime todo mundo destesa o hiashi na minha fic mas afinal tbm naum é pra menos o cara é mais ruim q limão verde !!!não se se consegui passar o desespero do sasuke mas a inteñção foi essa viu !!! XD realmente a hinata tem q esfregar o pergaminho na cara do pai :D !!! gomem pela demora espero q tenha gostado desse cpaitulo !!! **

**mahara-chan : oieee !!! uaaah fico muito feliz de saber q vc realmente gosta da minha fic !!! arigatou :D , realmente o hiashi ta merecendo uma punição a altura das suas malvadezas u.u !!! uaaah é uma pena q vc não leia mais fic do itachi e da hinata eu te entendo as vezes a gente fica desapontada mesmo isso ja aconteceu comigo, mas lembre-se cada autor é um autor :D uaaahh brigadão pela ideia dos casais eu não se se teria capacidade de escrever desses casais apesar de ter gostado da ideia de gaara e hinata, mas o gaara para mim é um personagem muito dificl de se lidar mas quem sabe futuramente uma neji e ten ten :D brigadão mesmo pelas dicas esperoq continue acompanhando a fic !!! **

**Yooo mina é isso ai, espero que tenham gostado e lembren-se se alguem quiser continuar a me dar mais ideias de pars q vcs gostem por favor eu starei aqui para ouvi-los !!! **

**Arigatou mesmo a todos que acompanham a minha fic, principalemnte aos que me escrevem adoro as palvras de vcs adoro vcs obrigada do fundo do coração e ate o proximo capitulo !!! **

**Kissus de montão pra todo mundo !!! **

**Ja neh :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao kishimoto-sensei, mas como sempre é fato que o Kakashi-sensei é foi e sera meu por toda eternidade buaahahahaha XDDD**

**Youuuu minaa surpresa !!!! olha aqui capitulo da fic novinhu zerinhu e ultra mega power rapido atualizado ! Agradeçam a uma das minhas autoras de livros prediletos Nora Roberts que me inspirou com mais uma de suas obras primas e me deu vontade de escrever ate ter uma fratura exposta nos dedos, não se se o capitulo ta bom pq escrevi ele ulta mega power rapido mas espero que gostem que matem um pouco a curisodade. **

**Obrigada pelas rewies gente não tenho palvras para agradcer !!! respostas no fim do capitulo ! **

**Boa leitura :D !!!!**

Logo o sol surgiria no leste, por enquanto a claridade ainda era fraca e uma leve neblina cobria tudo, este era o sinal de que estavam chegando perto do País da Água notou Sasuke.

Quando o sol completamente no céu então os três já estariam correndo dentro daquele país em busca no monastério onde Hinata estava.

A cada passo que dava o jovem Uchiha sentia seu coração acelerar no peito, já fazia um bom tempo que Hinata estava longe e Sasuke começava a desejar que nada tivesse acontecido com ela, a falta d noticia e de informação estava deixando o rapaz louco ele simplesmente queria achá-la e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Naruto e Sakura caminhavam pulando de galho em galho na sua frente, os três não haviam conversado muito durante a viagem de alguma maneira Sasuke podia sentir uma pressão no ar. Cada passo que ele dava, era um passo mais perto de Hinata, mas mesmo assim havia uma duvida sombria que o corria por dentro. Ele sabia que Hinata era forte, ela era uma kunoichi de Konoha e alcançara aquela posição devido ao seu esforço, mas estava em desvantagem numérica, estava sozinha e isso era um grande ponto contra ela.

O rapaz torcia para que Hinata tivesse chegado ao monastério pego o pergaminho e voltado sem ter sido vista por nenhum ninja da nevoa, mas se realmente Hinata não tivesse encontrado ninguém então talvez ela já estivesse voltando para casa...

Mas ao que tudo indicava Hinata ainda se encontrava no País da Água, alguma coisa tinha a impedido de voltar para Konoha e isto estava bem claro para Sasuke, talvez fosse por isso que seu coração estava tão oprimido dentro do peito.

- Hei pessoal – soou a voz de Naruto despertando Sasuke de seus devaneios – acabamos de atravessar a fronteira do País da Água.

- Vamos apressar o passo – respondeu Sakura aumentando a velocidade.

Sasuke não disse nada cada grama do seu ser estava voltada para chegar ate o monastério o mais rápido possível. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele precisava andar rápido correr contra o tempo, ele nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que acreditava em pressentimentos, mas só daquela vez ele achou melhor não ignorar aquela voz incomoda e persistente na sua cabeça.

O sol irrompeu a aurora no leste, dentro de duas horas no máximo eles chegariam ao monastério. Precisavam se apressar pensou o rapaz de cabelos negros, mas mesmo assim ainda teriam que guardar energia para uma possível e muito provável luta.

Nas duas horas que se seguiram nenhum dos três falou muita coisa e quando estavam chegando próximos ao seu destino, os três diminuíram o passo, não sabiam o que iam encontrar no monastério, mas a floresta que circulava o lugar estava muito silenciosa.

- Sharigan – disse Sasuke ativando sua herança genética.

O rapaz forçou o olhar para as portas do monastério, estavam há alguns metros e tudo parecia estar no mais calam possível.

- Parece que nós não vamos ter que procurar muito mais eles por aqui – disse o portador do sharigan – nós temos um comitê de recepção logo ali na frente.

- Melhor assim datebayo – respondeu o loiro muito animado – isso polpa muito nosso trabalho. Vamos nessa.

Os três irromperam diante da multidão de ninjas parado na frente das portas do monastério, só de olhar de relance Sasuke pode ver que somavam mais de 100, mas que fosse assim ele derrotaria um por um se fosse preciso, Hinata devia estar lá dentro, e ele mataria um por um ali para ter seu caminho livre para chegar até ela.

Os ninjas da nevoa investiram contra os repentinos ninjas da folha, não pensaram muito se eles eram de Konoha então era para atacar.

O time 7 começou a lutar.

Escuro notou Hinata, está tudo tão escuro aqui. A moça tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia, parecia que suas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada, estava tão difícil de se mover, estava tão difícil ate mesmo continuar a respirar. Hinata usou toda sua força de vontade e conseguiu erguer um pouco das pálpebras pesadas durantes alguns segundos, viu que estava num cômodo frio úmido e sem quase nenhuma iluminação, suas mãos e pés estavam amarrados e o sangue em volta dos punhos e tornozelos latejava incomodamente, era a única parte do seu corpo que ela conseguia sentir com um pouco mais de clareza, o resto de seu corpo estava estranhamente dormente e fraco com exceção de sua cabeça que parecia ter triplicado de peso. Hinata fechou novamente os olhos, luzes coloridas piscavam dentro da sua mente, o mundo inteiro parecia estar girando seu estomago dava cambalhotas e ela não conseguia se mexer direito.

Hinata forçou um pouco mais sua mente, o momento em que tinha sido capturada pelo ninja da nevoa voltou forte e nítido, depois daquilo Hinata perdeu a noção de tempo, soube que acordou e dormiu varias vezes depois, m algumas horas tremia incontroladamente de frio, outras horas parecia que se corpo inteiro estava pegando fogo debaixo de suas roupas, aquilo tudo era a ação do veneno que circulava nas suas veias, naquela altura o veneno já devia estar circulando por toda sua corrente sangüínea indo e voltando constantemente.

Hinata sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, de alguma forma se levantar se mexer, mas tudo parecia estar tão distante até mesmo à dor que sentia agora a escuridão era tão prazerosa sentiu uma vontade imensa de chora de alivio quando sua dor de cabeça passou por alguns segundos para depois voltar com o dobro de intensidade.

O sono vinha chegando de novo de mansinho, e mesmo sem quere se entregar mesmo tentando lutar ela adormeceu mais uma vez...

Quando Hinata abriu os olhos novamente havia um sol, quente e caloroso sobre sua face, a moça ficou sem entender, olhou ao redor e viu que estava deitada em um gramado num dos vários parquinhos espalhados sobre Konoha. A mente da kunoichi de um nó, principalmente quando viu sua mãe caminhando sorrindo em sua direção, Hinata forçou um pouco mais sua visão, não tinha duvidas lá estava à mulher que mais amara em toda sua vida com um sorriso meio e límpido estampado no rosto abrindo os braços convidando para que a garota se atirasse neles e esquecesse do resto do mundo.

Mas aquela cena era tão familiar notou a moça...

De repente a moça viu uma meninha de cabelos curtinhos e negros azulados correr em direção a mãe, ela não teve muitos problemas para reconhecer a si mesma quando mais nova.

Aquilo deveria ser uma alucinação notou a moça, ela devia estar com febre e estava delirando, alguma parte do seu cérebro estava lhe trazendo lembranças há muito tempo esquecidas e apagadas da sua mente.

- Hinata – chamou docemente a voz de sua mãe para a garotinha que ria no seu colo – está ficando tarde é melhor nos voltarmos para casa.

- Ah mãe – respondeu a menininha fazendo um biquinho – mas eu não brinquei quase nada, vamos ficar mais um pouco.

A mulher na sua frente com os olhos que refletiam um brilho cor de perola de um sorriso e aninhou a menina nos braços.

- Ta bom – disse ela sorrindo, mas só mais um pouco.

- Ta.

A garotinha olhou ao redor e tentou ajeitar o kimono no corpo, era uma roupa um tanto quanto formal para uma criança de cinco anos, mas era a tradição da família Hyuuga. O kimono era branco, mas tinha o desenho de folhas outonais nas mangas e na barra, Hinata vestida com aquilo parecia mais uma daquelas bonequinhas japonesas que se compravam nos festivais.

- Mãe, mãe olha uma borboleta – exclamou a menina apontando para uma borboleta com asas douradas que havia pousado numa flor ali perto.

- Que borboleta linda – exclamou a garotinha agachando-se ao lado da flor.

A borboleta de asas douradas levantou voou e foi em direção para o outro lado do parquinho.

- Volta aqui borboleta – exclamou a pequena Hinata correndo atrás da borboleta.

A garotinha correu se afastando da mãe que gritava para que ela voltasse, Hinata viu toda a cena àquilo era apenas uma lembrança dentro da sua mente, mas parecia tão real tão nítida...

A pequena Hinata correu ate estar bem distante do gramado onde estava sentada com a mãe. A borboleta estava indo em direção ao parquinho que àquela hora da tarde estava vazio, Hinata correu atrás da borboleta ate chegar perto dos balanços nesse momento a garotinha parou bruscamente perdendo a borboleta de asas douradas de vista.

Havia um garotinho sentado no balanço, seus cabelos eram tão negros como os dela, vestia uma camiseta azul e um short branco. O menino devia ter a mesma idade que a sua.

O garotinho balançava preguiçosamente encostando de leve os pés no chão, foi nesse instante que ele percebeu que estava sendo observado. A garotinha na sua frente, tinha o rosto branco e delicado, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram seus olhos cor de perolas, Sasuke nunca tinha visto olhos tão lindos como aqueles.

Quando a pequena Hinata viu o garotinho olhar para ela com olhos tão negros como a noite sentiu um pouco de medo, ela nunca havia falado com nenhuma outra pessoa que não fosse alguém da sua família, virou para trás e viu que tinha corrido muito e já não conseguia ver mais a mãe sentada no gramado. A sensação de ter se perdido, e estar próxima de um estranho fez com que a garotinha virasse a costas e saísse correndo.

- Espera – gritou o garotinho correndo atrás dela também.

Hinata tentou correr ainda mais rápido para chegar ate onde a mãe estava, mas aquele quimono atrapalhava completamente seus movimentos, ela sentia-se ofegante e cansada logo o garoto iria alcançá-la...

Hinata não reparou no caminho e tropeçou numa pedrinha que não viu indo parar direto no chão.

- Hei – gritou o menininho se agachando do lado dela – você ta bem?

Hinata não respondeu apenas sentiu o rostinho ficar mais quente, tentou s sentar mas o joelho estava doendo.

- Nossa – disse o garotinho com os cabelos pretos como o seu – você ralou o joelho deve ta doendo.

Os olhos da pequena Hinata s encheram de lagrimas, tão cristalinas que o pequeno Sasuke achou que fossem pingos de chuva prateada. A garotinha chorava com as mãozinhas na frente do rosto, Sasuke achou que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Hei, hei não chora - pediu ele com a voz macia sorrindo para Hinata.

Com um pedaço da manga do próprio quimono da garota, o pequeno Sasuke limpou o joelho machucado tirando toda areia dali.

- Pronto – disse ele sorrindo tentando confortar a garotinha na sua frente – eu passaria uma pomada no machucado, mas não trouxe nenhuma comigo – disse ele desapontado.

A garotinha parou de chorar, e ficou olhando para os olhinhos do menino na sua frente tão negros e brilhantes, ela deveria agradecê-lo...

- Sasuke – disse uma voz atrás dos dois garotos, quando Hinata ia agradecer o menininho na sua frente.

- Sasuke – repetiu a voz de um rapaz que não estava muito longe dali, ele era muito parecido com o garoto que estava perto dela seus olhos também eram negros, mas não brilhavam, seu rosto era serio, tinha os longos cabelos negros preso num rabo de cavalo.

- Vamos voltar para casa antes que nossa mãe ache que estamos demorando de mais – completou o rapaz olhando para o garotinho na sua frente.

- Nii-chan – respondeu o menininho abrindo um sorriso.

O garotinho já estava se levantando e correndo atrás do irmão quando lembrou-se da meninha, parou de correr e voltou ate onde ela estava, olhou ao redor pegou uma daquelas florzinhas silvestres de pétalas brancas que nasciam em todo lugar.

- Isso é pra você não chorar mais – disse ele com um sorriso bem grande estampado no rosto antes de sair correndo atrás do rapaz que já caminhava lá na frente.

A garotinha não soube o porquê, mas toda sua vontade de chorar passou, ate parecia que um pouquinho do calor do sol estava dentro do seu coraçãozinho agora.

Hinata abriu lentamente os olhos, de repente um bonito dia de sol havia desaparecido dando lugar há um cômodo escuro e frio, ela estava muito distante agora de casa, muito distante das pessoas que amava... Muito distante de tudo que considerava importante.

Sasuke pensou a garota em silencio tentando controlar a onda de infelicidade que invadia seu coração, ela sabia que lagrimas pinicavam o canto de seus olhos já ardidos, então aquela lembrança que já tinha sido apagada da sua mente, aquele tinha sido o primeiro momento em que vira Sasuke, naquela época ela não sabia seu nome, mas o que um nome poderia significar para uma criança de 5 anos ? Havia significado muito mais a flor que ele lhe dera, e ainda mais seu sorriso meio e espontâneo, sorriso esse que desapareceu por completo nos anos que se seguirão. No lugar de um garoto sorridente havia um homem na forma de garoto frio, perspicaz, analítico, critico, enfim um vingador. Há muito tempo o sorriso abandonara seu rosto.

"Sasuke pensou novamente a garota deixando as lágrimas escorrerem fartas pelo rosto, eu gostaria de alguma maneira ter conseguido proteger seu sorriso, de alguma maneira eu gostaria ter estado do seu lado quando você precisou."

Aquele era um desejo tão tolo, o passado não podia ser alterado ou modificado, aquilo que havia uma vez acontecido jamais poderia ser modificado, mas mesmo assim o desejo de mudar existia, esse desejo existiria para sempre.

A garota piscou os olhos com força, já estava cansada de chorar em um canto escondida, já estava cansada de se lamentar pelas coisas que haviam acontecido e não tinham mais retorno.

Não.

Dessa vez seria diferente, dessa vez ela não iria se arrepender, ela iria ate o final havia pagado um preço alto demais por aquela loucura, ela tinha colocado o único sentimento verdadeiro que sentia em jogo por um desejo de um pai insano.

Dessa vez ela iria lutar, por ela por Sasuke por seus desejos.

A moça começou a se mexer tentando arrebentar as cordas que a prendiam talvez a fricção com o solo as deixassem mais moles e fracas, mas aquilo não estava surtindo muito efeito notou ela.

Enquanto estava concentrada tentando se libertar Hinata ouviu um barulho, primeiro não pode distinguir muito bem os sons chegavam ate ela abafados e longínquos mas logo se transformaram num grande alvoroço numa confusão entre gritos e retinir de aço contra o aço.

Alguém estava lutando...

Sakura! – gritou Sasuke no meio da briga atirando kunais e acertando três ninjas de uma vez – Não perca seu tempo aqui vá procurar a Hinata lá dentro.

A garota de cabelos róseos fez um aceno com a cabeça e saiu em direção à porta do monastério tendo o caminho limpo por Naruto e Sasuke, que seguravam os outros ninjas da névoa.

- Hinata - chan!! – gritou a moça fazendo uma concha com as mãos para que o som de sua voz fosse um pouco mais longe.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Hinata-chan! – tornou a gritar a moça correndo entre as portas abrindo a maioria.

Hinata ouviu sua voz ser chamada ao longe, mas pensou que seria um deliria ate ouvir de novo dessa vez com mais clareza. Alguém a estava chamando e ela conhecia aquela voz... Aquela voz pertencia a Sakura...

- Sakura-chan – gritou a moça de cabelos negros – Sakura - chan eu estou aqui.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosa ouviu seu nom ser chamado ao longe, parou depois ouviu a voz de Hinata vindo da ultima porta no corredor em que ela estava.

- Hinata –chan – disse Sakura parada em frente a porta – espera que já vou tira-la daí.

Hinata nem teve tempo de responder antes da garota de cabelos rosa socar a porta fazendo com que estilhaços de madeira voassem para todos os lados.

- Hinata-chan – disse a medica ninja se ajoelhando ao lado dela ajudando a soltar as cordas que a prendiam – Você está bem?

- Sim

- Consegue andar?

- Consigo... – respondeu Hinata fazendo um grande esforço para ficar em pé.

- Então vamos sair daqui Sasuke e Naruto estão nos esperando lá fora...

- O que? – perguntou Hinata com o rosto mais branco que será – o Sasuke esta aqui?

A moça de cabelos negros nem ouviu a resposta de Sakura apenas saiu correndo, ignorando a dor quase latejante em todos seus membros que pareciam arder como fogo.

De repente tudo parecia ter sido esvaziado da sua mente, a única coisa que sobrara era Sasuke... Sasuke estava perto dela.

Hinata correu para fora do monastério com Sakura em seu encalço, o jovem moreno não reparou quando as duas apareceram diante das portas escancaradas do lugar.

Ele e Naruto lutavam com uma grande quantidade de ninjas da névoa que pareciam brotar da terra, mas realmente o único que tinha alguma habilidade ali era um homem muito alto com o rosto coberto de cicatrizes.

Sasuke e o homem com que lutava mudaram de posição, com um único golpe da sua espada ele viu o corpo de seu oponente cair para frente sem vida, não muito longe dele Hinata estava parada o olhando, os olhos muito abertos muito grandes o rosto muito pálido. O único desejo dele naquele momento era correr em sua direção, mas a batalha ainda não tinha acabado.

Ele viu quando Hinata e Sakura saíram de frente do monastério e se colocaram logo atrás dele e de Naruto que parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela luta que para ele não passava de um treinamento...

'"Está na hora de acabar com a brincadeira pensou o portador do sharingan.".

Com uma rapidez incrível Sasuke fez símbolos com as mãos depois exclamou:

- Gotan Gokayo no jutsu!!

Uma imensa bola de fogo surgiu ente ele e o ninja da névoa que invocou uma barreira de água para defendê-lo, mas não adiantou a bola de fogo o engoliu junto com alguns de seus companheiros.

Algumas fagulhas escaparam e chegaram até o monastério, que rapidamente começou a arder em chamas, Hinata não pensou em mais nada apenas que o pergaminho ainda estava lá dentro quando voltou correndo para o monastério em chamas.

Um ninja tentou impedi-la, mas ela simplesmente lançou uma kunai que atingiu precisamente o centro dos olhos do homem que caiu sem vida aos seus pés.

Devia ter terminado ali pensou Sasuke, devia ter terminado quando o capitão fora morto e a maioria dos ninjas se espalharam.

Mas ao olhar para frente e ver Hinata indo em direção ao fogo seu coração simplesmente parou de bater.

Sasuke não teve tempo para pensar, simplesmente correu em sua direção com toda sua força tentando alcança-la o mais rápido possível.

Lá dentro o calor era insuportável e as vigas de madeira rangiam terrivelmente sobre o peso da estrutura que logo iria desabar.

Com o sharingan ativado Sasuke viu Hinata um pouco mais a sua frente agachada apanhando o maldito pergaminho. Mas de repente um barulho horripilante chamou-lhe sua atenção à viga que estava logo em cima de Hinata iria ceder a qualquer momento.

O coração de Sasuke bateu três vezes dentro do peito antes que ele conseguisse reagir, com uma velocidade incrível ele jogou o corpo para frente e com um único golpe de espada cortou a viga que teria a atingido em cheio, enlaçou a cintura da garota com todo o cuidado que conseguiu e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode atrás de si o prédio inteiro começava a desabar.

A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhares de preocupação de Naruto e Sakura.

Mas Sasuke não pensou nisso, no momento ele não pensou em nada há levou um pouco mais distante de lugar onde o monastério ardia em chamas. Girou Hinata na direção dele e abraçou a garota, colando-a junto de seu corpo.

- Hinata - disse ele sem solta-la segurando firmemente em seus braços sua voz estava visivelmente alterada – Por que fez isso? Por que fez essa loucura? Você podia ter morrido...

Por um instante a mente de Sasuke desenhou a imagem se ele não tivesse a conseguido salvar a tempo, aquela imagem fez com seu estomago afundasse dentro do seu corpo.

Hinata olhou para dentro dos olhos negros de Sasuke que estavam ainda mais profundos, o que viu neles foi um medo absurdo misturado com um desesperado alivio, ela não conseguiu mais suportar.

- Gomensai Sasuke Gomensai... – disse a garota entre soluços enquanto as lagrimas mais uma vez deslizavam por seu rosto – Eu apenas...

Mas o resto das palavras foi abafado de encontro com o peito forte de Sasuke, que puxou a garota para junto de si mais uma vez. Hinata pode ouvir o coração descompassado de Sasuke como se fosse um trovão debaixo da sua orelha.

- Tudo bem, ta tudo bem... – murmurou o rapaz próximo de seu ouvido – já vai passar se acalme.

Aquelas palavras gentis, ditas com tanto carinho fizeram exatamente aquilo, de repente as lagrimas secaram e o coração da garota começou a bater num compasso mais lento.

Nada mais importava no mundo pensou Hinata se aninhando nos braços de jovem Uchiha a única coisa que importava era que ele estava com ela ali naquele momento.

Sakura e Naruto se aproximaram com cautela, a jovem de cabelos negros parecia estar desacordada nos braços de Sasuke e Sakura começou a examiná-la. Não demorou muito para obter o diagnostico.

- Ela foi envenenada – respondeu a medica ninja num tom muito serio – precisamos voltar para Konoha o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes acomodou Hinata no seu colo e partiu o mais rápido que podia de volta para vila.

Enquanto os amigos se esforçavam para segui-lo Sasuke corria muito na frente, segurava Hinata nos braços com tanta força que suas mãos estavam começando a ficarem dormentes. Mas isso era algo com que não estava se importando havia apenas um objetivo na sua mente e nada mais. Ele tinha que chegar a Konoha o mais rápido possível.

Quando o time 7 invadiu o hospital de Konoha provocando um imenso tumulto mesmo sendo bem tarde da noite a noticia se espalhou como um raio pela vila Sasuke tinha voltado trazendo Hinata carregada nos braços.

- Eu vou chamar Tsnudade-sama – disse Sakura que conhecia aquele hospital como ninguém e sumiu pelos corredores.

Enfermeiras vieram tiraram Hinata dos braços de Sasuke que teve de ser segurado por Naruto para não ir com ela junto para a ala de tratamento.

O rapaz também precisava de alguns cuidados, mas se recusou a fazer isso, ele iria esperar exatamente ali onde estava ate ter a noticia de que Hinata estava bem e não corria nenhum perigo daí sim ele poderia respirar novamente.

Não demorou muito, para que as pessoas começassem a chegar primeiro apareceram Shino e Kiba antigos companheiros do time de Hinata, depois apareceram juntos Hanabi e Neji que fizeram praticamente um escândalo quando souberam que não podiam entrar para ver como a moça estava.

A pessoa que apareceu logo em seguida fez com que os olhos de Sasuke ativassem no sharingan imediatamente, seu sangue parecia ferver nas veias e ele caminhou muito serio ate ficar de frente com Hyuuga Hiashi.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui? – gritou Sasuke se esquecendo de que estava num hospital.

- Eu vim ver minha filha – respondeu simplesmente de um modo frio Hiashi.

- Seu canalha – disse Sasuke num tom muito frio que ele não usava há muito tempo segurou Hiashi pela borda do kimono olhando em seus olhos – Vá embora, e não tente voltar de novo você só vai voltar a ver a Hinata se ela quiser seu desgraçado e seu eu souber que você alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para magoa-la ou machuca-la de novo eu mato você entendeu?

Hiashi sabia muito bem quando alguém lhe fazia uma ameaça falsa e aquela ali era extremamente verdadeira.

- Entendo Uchiha-sama – respondeu Hiashi ajeitando seu kimono – mas não se preocupe minha filha ira querer ver o pai dela de novo. E dizendo isso saiu do hospital sem olhar para trás.

A atenção de todos foi desviada quando, uma enfermeira chegou à sala de espera e avisou que a paciente Hyuuga Hinata podia receber uma visita.

Sasuke ficou de pé e seguiu a enfermeira por corredores gelados brancos sem nenhum sinal de vida.

Ele não pode entrar no quarto onde ela estava, ela estava sobre tratamento intensivo esperando que seu organismo reagisse aos medicamentos e mostrassem alguma melhora.

Ela estava deitada na cama, o rosto muito calmo e tranqüilo parecia dormir, uma mascara de oxigênio estava sobre seu rosto.

Sasuke colocou suas mãos no vidro desejando que ela soubesse que ele estava ali, que ela acordasse completamente recuperada e se atirasse em seus braços. Mas aquilo não iria acontecer e ele sabia disso.

Mais uma vez ele sentia aquele medo letal de perder a única coisa que lhe era importante no mundo, mas dessa vez ele não iria perder, dessa vez ele era forte o suficiente para defender aquilo que lhe era importante.

O rapaz fechou os olhos pressionando os indicadores sobre as pálpebras ele precisava descansar um pouco, uma dor de cabeça que ele não notara rugia agora em suas têmporas. Mas tudo isso podia ficar para depois, o importante era que Hinata estava salva e quando ela tivesse se recuperado, quando ela estivesse bem eles teriam uma conversa muito seria, uma conversa que iria decidir as coisas para ambos...

_Continua ... _

**É isso ai pessoal capitulo da fic postado em velocidade da luz XD, espero que tenham gostado gente eu to muito feliz pq a minha fic ta acabando e u tive pessoas maravilhos que leram o meu primeiro trabalho nossa gente vcs não fazem loção de barbas como eu to feliz !!!! (saltita saltita ) XDDD vlw mesmo gente !!!!! 8D. Mas vamos para de enrolaçãos e ir para as respostas !! **

**Resposta da rewies :**

**Miih-chan : oieee XD oieee espero q vc tenha gostado do capitulo, ahhh a Hinata com certeza agora é uma Uchiha mas tbm num deixa de ser Hyuuga neh u.u e alem do mais pai é pai (não q no caso do hiashi isso valha d alguam coisa O.o) eu tbm acho uma pena o neji num ter ido uma das minhas falhas na fic foi naum ter conseguido encaixar ele melhor na historia pq eu adoro ele XDDD !! espero q continue acompanhdo a fic !! **

**E-pontas :oieeeee !!!! uaaahhh enina assim vc me mata dizendo q ama minha fic eu q amo as suas (chora de emoção ) 8D fique tranquila q a hinata naum vai morrer afinal eles precisam ter um herdeiro q pode nascer com um sharikungan ou com um byaringan vai saber e isso isso realmente seria um sonho pq é muiiitto legal XDDD. Ahh e sim sim a Sakura é noiva do Naruto e realmente não sente nenhum ciueme da proucpação do Sasuke pela Hinata pq na minha mente obscura a Sakura nunca gosou do Sasuke de verdade epenas teve pquena paixonite agudite de meninite pelo Sasuke oq passa muito longe de amor e o verdadeiro amor da vida dela é o nosso pqueno naruto baka ( gente isso é na minha mente viu ) por isso eu a vejo como uma mulher q superou isso para o bem do desenrolar da minha historia ou eu teria q mata-la se ela chegasse muito perto do Sasuke (. olhar maligno ) eu realmente devia ter colocado mais o nosso pequeno neji no meio da historia mas a vezes eu me perco nossa as vezes parece q a historia tem vida propria. De jeito nenhum q a hinata é fracotinha foi ela q conseguiu o pergaminho ela soh teve uma pequena mãozinha do seu adorado marido mais o porco do hiashi (adorei isso taquemos uma privada na cabeça dele ) não precisa saber disso. Que ideias absurdas menina eu amo a sua criatividade fico imensamente feliz q vc tenha acompanhado minha fic, espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue lendo 8D muito obrigada por todos os elogios :D **

**Deby20: oieeee XDDD se da outra vez vc achou q eu naum demorei dessa então nem teve tempo XD. Verdade menina no ultimo capitulo eu estava sem inspiração por isso eu demori horas para escreve-lo mas graças a minha sempre preferida e metra da literatura e ao seu mais novo livro barbarro ( arrebatado pelo mar by Nora Roberts ) eu me enploguei e escrevi esse capitulo no melhor estilo the flash. Espero q vc tenha gostado desse capitulo e q eu tenha feito uma criança feliz ( não tão criança assim como eu XDD )**

**Fran-chan : oieeeee q bom q vc continua se surpreendendo com a fic :D spero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo postado rapidamente. Uaaah pode deixar q eu te add sim viu !!! inteh o proximo capitulo e continue acompanahndo a fic :D **

**Nylleve :uaaaahh meu deus eu nunca pensei q seria capaz de tocar o coração de ninguem com oq eu escrevo nossa vo te um atake do coração :D que bom q vc ta gostando espero q tenha gostado desse captilo mga rapido pra acabar com a ansiedade continue lendo :D **

**pamipami :oieeeee apoiada faz vodu com o bonequinhu do hiashi oh god digo eu com vc elogiando minha fic assim eu q vou chora litrus espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo postado rapidamente continue lendo a fic :D **

**blueberry-chan** : **que bom q vc ta gostando da fic ;D pode ficar tarqnuila q o hiashi vai saber q quem fez oq ele queria foi a nossa heroina hinata e ele vai ter q calar o bico XDDD mas sabe q vc tem razão manias de shikamaru pegam XDD contineu acompanahndo a fic :D **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h : oieeeee uaaaahhh acertou em cheio peguei sim algumas frases de furuba ( a minha bilbia u.u ) u prciso contantemente da inspiração da minha grande genia e mestra natsuki takya -sensei para me inspirar eu amo ela e sua obra prima furuba ( chora de emoçãos ) q bom q vc gosotu do capitulo espero q tenha gostado desse ultimo tbm q contiua na linda meio trsitinha :D fico muito feliz de saber q vc vai acompnhar a fic ate o final :D obrigada mesmo **

**blue crystal rose :oieeeeee ahhh tem razão o sasuke culpado é uma gracinha kawaiii não rsito e acabo escrevendo ele assim ( o pobre coitado deve me detestar ¬¬ ) espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo postado na velocidade da luz XD uaah menina não se preocupe por naum ter mandando rewies no capitulo 6 eu ja fico muito feliz soh d saber q vc ta lendo a fic !! espero q tenha tempo para a net XD continue lendo a fic !!! **

**Mina é isso ai esero que tenham gostado dese mais novo capitulo da minha fic que esta finalemnte chegando ao seu fim :D graças ha todo o apoio palvras de incentivo que recebi aqui eu ja estou cheia de idia e novos projetos na minha mente por isso é bem provavel que logo em breve venha mais uma fic minha por ai XD **

**Obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanharam meu projeto, e me ajudaram com palavras de incentivo e stinulo e carinho nunca poderia retribuir isso obrigada a todos mesmo vlw mesmo gente por todas as rewies :D **

**Ja neh e ate o proximo capitulo kissus enormissimos para todos 8D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertencem pertence ao nosso querido Kishimoto-sensei, mas lembrando mais uma vez e sempre o Kakashi -sensei é meu por isso tirem os olhos x.x **

**Yoooooou mina !!!! Olha eu aqui pessoar !!! Desculpem pela demora, dessa vez heim foi mal ( muito mal mesmo ) mas houve uns pequenos imprevistos e naum deu mesmo para escrever, sem contar que eu me desanimei um pouco pq esse é o ultimo capitulo da fic gente !!! **

**É isso ai parece que foi ontem que postei o primeiro capitulo e ja chegamos no final foi rapidão não XD. Gostei muito de escrever essa fic por isso tentei dar o meu melhor no ultimo capitulo, capitulo que confesso gostei de escrever. Espero que vcs gostem do desfecho mina, muito obrigado desde ja por terem lido a minha fic obrigada mesmo de coração por todo o apoio :D. Resposta das rewiews final do capitulo **

**Boa leitura !!! **

Quando Hinata finalmente despertou, percebeu a fraca luz do sol que invadia a cortina de tecido transparente no quarto de hospital em que se encontrava.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado dormindo, mas seu corpo ainda sentia uma leve dormência.

Ajeitando-se na cama lembrou de todos os momentos que tinha passado ate chegar ali, uma certa incerteza invadiu seu peito quando lembrou que Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura haviam a salvado no País da Água. Tinha sido teimosa ela sabia disso, e por sua teimosia tinha se colado em risco e aos seus companheiros pensar nisso fazia com que ela sentisse cheia de culpa.

Deitada na cama seu pensamento voou longe para um certo rapaz de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite com olhos cor de ônix. Desejou que Sasuke pudesse estar ali com ela naquele momento para que ela pudesse lhe pedir desculpas por sua infantilidade, mas Sasuke não estava ali e Hinata sabia que não precisava ter pressa, logo ela poderia estar com ele de novo. E no fundo do seu coração isso era o que ela mais almejava.

Nos dias que se seguirão Hinata continuou no hospital, mesmo dizendo que sentia-se completamente recuperada. Achava um exagero à atenção que as enfermeiras lhe davam e sentia-se constrangida por ser paparicada por tantas pessoas.

No segundo dia de sua internação recebeu permissão para ter visitas e não demorou muito para que o quarto da Hyuuga ficasse repleto de gente.

As primeiras pessoas que a visitaram foram Naruto e Sakura preocupados com a recuperação da moça. Hinata agradeceu ambos com o rosto muito vermelho pedindo desculpas por todo o trabalho que dera. Naruto como sempre apenas colocou a mão atrás da nuca dizendo que faria aquilo por qualquer amigo, que precisasse dele e Hinata teve certeza naquilo que o loiro dizia. Sakura apenas olhou sorrindo para Hinata dizendo que esperava que ela ficasse bem logo e deixasse o hospital.

Antes de sair, a moça com os cabelos rosa entregou um envelope de cor marfim na mão de Hinata que não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Sakura com o rosto um pouco vermelho disse meio sem jeito que aquele era seu convite de casamento e que ela e Sasuke estavam mais do que intimados a comparecerem. Hinata olhou surpresa para ambos que estavam com os rostos corados principalmente Naruto que parecia completamente sem jeito.

Hinata sorriu e disse que com certeza ela e Sasuke iriam sem sombra de duvida. Sakura soltou a respiração como se tivesse estado tensa todo aquele tempo e sorriu de volta pela resposta.

Antes de saírem do quarto, Hinata tomou coragem respirou fundo, e apertando o convite contra o peito disse para o jovem loiro que se encaminhava em direção a porta.

- Naruto-kun – disse a moça timidamente – eu... eu queria que soubesse que você sempre foi uma pessoa muito especial pra mim e que eu desejo pra você toda a felicidade do mundo Naruto-kun.

O jovem olhou espantado para Hinata, aqueles olhos que Hinata achavam tanto que pareciam com um pedacinho do céu e depois sorriu simplesmente dizendo:

- Eu também Hinata-chan, também quero que você seja muito feliz. Vê se fica boa logo heim.

E dizendo isso saiu do quarto acompanhado de mãos dadas com Sakura. Naruto parou no meio do corredor do hospital e pensou que talvez fosse melhor pedir para que Hinata cuidasse do Sasuke afinal ultimamente o amigo parecia um pouco desanimado, mas mudou de idéia Naruto sabia que Hinata ajudaria qualquer pessoa que precisasse dela, e ele não era tão bobo assim que não percebia que os dois estavam apaixonados. Caminhou lentamente ao lado de Sakura feliz, porque sabia que o melhor amigo finalmente tinha conseguido alguém para estar sempre ao seu lado.

No quarto Hinata sorria para o convite em suas mãos orgulhosa de si mesma por ter tido coragem de dizer algo que sempre desejara. Naruto tinha sido por longos anos sua inspiração e um grande amigo que sempre a motivara, sentimento que por muito tempo ela havia confundido com amor, estava feliz porque sabia que o rapaz finalmente tinha conseguido o que merecia e desejava profundamente que ele fosse feliz, sempre havia desejado. A garota sorriu pra si mesma por finalmente ter conseguido dizer isso a ele.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Na manhã seguinte, as primeiras pessoas que apareceram no quarto de Hinata foram Kiba e Shino ambos preocupados com o estado da moça que fizera um dia parte de seu time. Os três haviam passado grande parte de sua infância e adolescência juntos criando um vinculo de amizade muito forte entre eles, para Hinata eles eram como seus irmãos mais velhos super protetores, e mesmo a moça já tendo quase vinte anos ainda não haviam abandonado o velho habito de querer defendê-la. Os três passaram a manhã inteira juntos, contando as novidades conversando como não faziam há muito tempo, as responsabilidades da vida adulta haviam levado cada um para um caminho e Hinata sentada ali com os velhos companheiros de time a sua volta sentia saudades do tempo em que tudo parecia ser bem mais simples.

De tarde ambos se despediram da moça dizendo que precisavam voltar as suas obrigações pediram para que ela se cuidasse e que se caso tivesse algum problema lembra-se que eles eram amigos e ela podia confiar neles para ajudá-la, a moça concordou tranqüilizando os dois dizendo que não faria nada de tão perigoso. Pediu que Kiba desse um 'ola' para Akamaru, que não pudera entrar no hospital.

Quando os amigos foram deixando a garota sozinha, Hinata lembrou-se que mais um dia e finalmente poderia voltar para casa, pelo menos era isso que a enfermeira havia dito naquela manhã, era seu terceiro dia no hospital e por enquanto nem sinal do rapaz com os olhos cor de ônix. Hinata suspirou resignada sabia que teria muito tempo para conversar com Sasuke, revê-lo, Hinata olhou para a janela vendo um pedacinho do céu azul anil lá fora, tinha que suportar um pouco mais a saudade de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naquela tarde Hanabi e Neji apareceram de surpresa no quarto de Hinata deixando a moça muito feliz.

Hinata estava morta de saudades da irmã caçula e do primo. Hinata ouviu uma pequena bronca da irmã mais nova pela loucura que ela fizera, Hinata sabia que para Hanabi o importante era a vida da irmã e depois o bem estar do clã. Hanabi disse que tinha brigado com o pai pela sua atitude tão irresponsável com Hinata e ate mesmo Neji tinha criticado Hyuuga Hiashi por sua atitude.

Neji entregou na mão de Hinata um pergaminho um tanto quanto amassado e um pouco chamuscado, na mesma hora Hinata reconheceu aquele pergaminho como o causador de tatos problemas.

- Hinata-sama – disse o jovem Hyuuga – Sasuke-san me pediu pra que eu te entregasse isso, ele achou melhor você entregar para o seu pai, já que foi você com seu esforço que conseguiu recupera-lo. Isso se você quiser vê-lo – acrescentou Neji se referindo a Hiashi o pai da moça.

- Eu quero vê-lo Neji-nisama – respondeu Hinata com um tom triste – afinal ele é meu pai.

O primo e a irmã mais nova não puderam ficar por muito tempo dizendo que tinham afazeres na ANBU e precisavam voltar, ambos disseram que logo iriam visitá-la e assim que ela deixasse o hospital.

- Hinata-sama – disse Neji com o rosto um pouco corado segurando uma das mãos de Hinata que estava no colo – Por favor, quando tiver um problema, conte pra mim e eu farei de tudo para ajudá-la. Daria minha vida para protegê-la Hinata-sama – acrescentou o Hyuuga num tom muito serio.

Hinata sorriu diante a frase do primo, ela sabia que o que Neji dizia era verdade, sabia que seu primo sacrificaria sua vida sem remorso nenhum simplesmente para protegê-la, Neji sempre tinha sido super protetor com ela, alguém que sempre estivera do seu lado acompanhando seus passos, ele com certeza merecia muito mais atenção do clã do que recebia simplesmente por seu um membro da família secundaria.

- Eu sei Neji-nisama – respondeu a moça sorrindo para o primo- eu confio em você.

O rosto de Neji ficou corado e ele deixou o quarto um pouco sem jeito sendo puxado por uma Hanabi se divertindo à custa do primo.

Hinata riu olhando pra aqueles dois que amava tanto, e sabia que era amada na mesma intensidade com tanto carinho e devoção. Definitivamente ela era uma pessoa de muita sorte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naquele mesmo dia, quando o sol já estava se escondendo e as nuvens adquiriam um tom azulado misturado com roxo, alguém bateu na porta do quarto da moça que se surpreendeu com a visita tardia.

Quando a porta se abriu e Hyuuga Hiashi entrou no quarto, Hinata sentiu o coração para de bater de uma forma brusca dentro do peito.

Ela amava aquele homem parado na sua frente, ela havia dado anos de sua vida para fazê-lo feliz para agradá-lo, teria dado sua vida de bom grado caso ele pedisse, teria feito qualquer coisa para que ele não olhasse para ela com aquele olhar gélido de desapontamento e reprovação.

Hinata havia ido ate o País da Água simplesmente para cumprir um capricho do pai, tinha esperança de que se voltasse com o pergaminho ele iria olhar para ela com aprovação e quem sabe ate mesmo com carinho.

Mas o olhar que ele lhe lançava naquele momento continuava a ser distante e gélido e Hinata finalmente percebeu com uma certeza tão avassaladora que sentiu um nó se formando na garganta e percebeu que continha as lagrimas que ela estava já há muito tempo longe do pai. Que havia um abismo enorme diante dos dois, ou uma parede de gelo sólida e impenetrável e o que ela mais queria do pai, que era simplesmente um pouco de carinho isso ela jamais teria. Notou depois de tanto tempo, que seu coração estava machucado demais, magoado demais devido àquela busca por um reconhecimento que jamais viria dele. Teve vontade de dizer isso ao pai, mas o olhar gélido simplesmente calou as palavras dentro de si.

Hinata simplesmente pegou o pergaminho que estava numa mesinha ao lado de sua cama e entregou ao pai com uma reverencia.

Hiashi simplesmente pegou o pergaminho murmurando um 'muito obrigada'. Ficou mais um tempo sentado na cadeira da visita, com as costas retas olhando para frente com um porte altivo e imponente. Contou algumas coisas do clã para Hinata e depois de um tempo despediu-se da filha dizendo que em breve se veriam.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça e viu o pai sair do quarto com a sensação de que ele parecia mais um estranho do que o homem que lhe dera a vida.

A magoa guardada por tanto tempo aflorou no coração da moça que deixou as lagrimas caírem salgando seus lábios, o coração latejava dentro do peito e a jovem Hyuuga herdeira do seu clã sabia com uma certeza quase que absoluta que nunca mais faria nada para tentar tirar o respeito do pai e seu carinho, aqueles eram sentimentos que ela nunca teria dele. Lembrou-se de quando era criança e dos carinhos que o pai lhe dava naquela época quando ela ainda era uma pequena promessa de sucesso. As lagrimas dobraram de intensidade ate se tornarem um pranto convulsivo que durou horas não adiantava chorar por algo que já havia acontecido. Naquela noite Hinata ficou acordada ate tarde olhando para o manto estrelado do céu lá fora da janela, as lagrimas ainda não haviam cessado por completo e a moça dormiu embalada pelo som do próprio choro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte Hinata levantou-se sentindo-se melhor, como se sua alma tivesse sido lavada pelo pranto do dia anterior, naquele dia ela receberia alta e sairia do hospital podendo finalmente voltar para casa sentiu o coração doer porque Sasuke não tinha vindo visita-la no hospital mas ela sabia que ele devia ter seus motivos. Não tinha muita coisa para arrumar a não ser a roupa de vestia quando chegou ao hospital, Hinata vestia uma espécie de camisola que descia um pouco acima do joelho por debaixo vestindo apenas suas peças intimas, aquilo não era um problema quando se estava sentada na cama e havia cobertas em cima do seu corpo, mas agora de pé como estava era muito constrangedor notou a moça.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto de Hinata para ver se tudo estava bem, ficou contente de ver a moça de pé dizendo que um pouco de exercício lhe faria bem, Hinata tomando coragem perguntou se ela não poderia dar uma volta nos jardins que ficavam no fundo do hospital, a enfermeira sem achar nada demais no pedido permitiu somente dizendo que se ela se cansasse voltasse o mais rápido possível para dentro.

Hinata confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e mesmo envergonhada por causa dos seus trajes saiu para o jardim.

Lá fora mesmo ainda sendo cedo, o sol brilhava forte e intensamente logo o verão estaria sobre a vila trazendo um calor incrível notou Hinata, as crianças iriam correr pelas ruas disputando as sombras das arvores e tomando sorvetes.

A moça viu que o jardim não era muito grande, e naquela hora da manhã estava vazio, olhando ao redor Hinata viu um banco de madeira que ficava embaixo de uma arvore com a copa frondosa de folhas de um verde garrafa lustroso, caminhando ate lá a moça sentou vendo a luz sendo filtrada pelos galhos da arvores podendo divisar somente um pedacinho do céu azul anil.O vento brincava com seu cabelo fazendo cócegas no seu rosto, seu coração estava leve de alguma forma mas batia num ritmo acelerado.

Olhando em direção as postas do hospital ela viu que algum caminhava na sua direção, o passo era lento, o cabelo negro e brilhante ondulava na brisa da manhã, o kimono azul marinho aberto na altura do peito dava ao rapaz um ar imponente. Uchiha Sasuke caminhava na sua direção e a moça sentia o coração pulsar como o tropel de um cavalo.

O rapaz parou na sua frente olhando diretamente em seus olhos, sem desviar seu rosto parecia não ter nenhuma emoção apenas parecia alguém serio e concentrado.

Hinata sabia que o momento que tanto aguardara havia chegado, ela estava sozinha com Sasuke apenas a brisa por testemunha, eles iriam ter uma longa conversa...

Sasuke sentou ao lado da moça, que ficou muito imóvel, ambos ficaram em silencio por um longo tempo apenas ouvindo os sons ao redor, ate o rapaz quebrar o silencio.

- Você parece estar bem melhor, eu fico contente com isso – a voz dele era completamente controlada ate mesmo um pouco distante.

Hinata sentiu como se um gelo tivesse escorrido por seu estomago.

- Sim estou totalmente recuperada – respondeu a moça um pouco hesitante.

Outro momento de silencio entre ambos.

- Eu costumava brincar embaixo de uma arvore muita parecida com essa quando era pequeno – disse Sasuke quebrando mais uma vez o silencio – eu lembro que minha mãe ficava brava comigo porque eu sempre me atrasava pras refeições.

Hinata não soube o porquê, mas aquele comentário tão normal, num momento como aquele algo tão simples sobre sua infância que ele estava dividindo com ela pela primeira vez, fez com que a moça tivesse vontade de chorar.

A moça ficou em silencio, sabendo que Sasuke devia estar usando toda sua força de vontade para continuar aquela conversa.

- Quando toda a tragédia aconteceu – continuou o rapaz sem olhar para Hinata – eu não tive duvidas do que precisava ser feito. Jurei vingar meu clã, minha família, jurei matar meu irmão e fiz de tudo ate conseguir isso. Mas quando finalmente eu o matei – continuou o rapaz – eu não senti o alivio que pensei que teria, a única coisa que senti foi algo próximo ao dever cumprido, sem muita emoção mesmo ele sendo meu único elo com o que restava de uma família.

Hinata ouviu tudo aquilo sem ter certeza onde Sasuke queria chegar, mas sabia que não devia interrompê-lo.

- Voltei para Konoha – continuou contando o rapaz – paguei por minhas atitudes, mas nunca me arrependi delas, nunca me arrependi de ter ido embora como nunca me arrependi de nada em minha vida. Minha vingança estava cumprida e eu estava mais sozinho do que nunca no mundo, apesar de nunca ter me importado com a solidão, eu ainda tinha uma missão... Tinha de reconstruir meu clã...

Por instinto Hinata soube que as próximas palavras iriam feri-la profundamente quando Sasuke olhou em seus olhos antes de continuar.

- Tentei encontrar a mulher que eu julgasse ideal para me ajudar nessa tarefa – continuou o rapaz agora um pouco sem graça – não me importava com sentimentos apenas alguém queria que preenchesse alguns pré-requisitos, e de todas as mulheres de Konoha, Hinata foi você quem chegou mais perto.

Aquelas palavras acertaram no âmago da alma de Hinata e mesmo assim ela não demonstrou ração nenhuma, ouvindo apenas o silencio da moça Sasuke achou que deveria continuar ate o fim.

- Foi uma surpresa pra mim quando você aceitou o casamento sem nenhuma oposição, nos mal nos conhecíamos e mesmo assim nos casamos sem sequer termos nos falado uma única vez. Pensei que poderia lidar com as coisas dessa maneira que não teríamos muitos problemas e com o tempo um se acostumaria com a presença do outro... Mas... Nesse momento o rapaz parou respirou fundo antes de continuar – Com a convivência eu acabei nutrindo um sentimento por você Hinata, eu não sei bem quando começou também não sei por que razão, mas quando percebi já estava apaixonado por você e a idéia de reconstruir meu clã ficou de lado. Eu queria que você também me amasse, mas nunca lhe contei nada dos meus sentimentos.

Hinata sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito depois daquelas palavras, então ele também a amava... Tudo parecia de alguma forma irreal.

- Mas - continuou o rapaz e dessa vez seu rosto ficou sombrio – quando você precisou, eu não pude te ajudar, eu não disse que a amava eu não ajudei quando necessitou e nunca perguntei se você queria estar do meu lado. Eu agi completamente errado – completou o rapaz se levantando do banco e ficando de costas para Hinata.

- Hinata – disse o jovem com olhos cor de ônix olhando diretamente em seu rosto – eu desejo que fique do meu lado, mas não quero que fique porque se sente obrigada, devido ao casamento, quero que fique por sua própria vontade e se essa não for sua vontade eu vou entendê-la completamente e você estará livre pra me deixar.

A moça viu que o rosto de Sasuke ficou rígido, como que para esperar um golpe muito forte.

Sasuke não conseguiu encarar Hinata por muito tempo, sabia que com aquela atitude podia perdê-la para sempre, mas ele não estava disposto a manter ninguém ao seu lado por obrigação, ele desejava que acima de tudo Hinata pudesse ser feliz, e se a felicidade dela estava longe dele ele teria de aceitar aquele destino mesmo que aquilo o arrasasse.

Os dois permaneceram muito tempo, ate uma brisa mais forte chacoalhar os galhos das arvores arrancando algumas folhas que pareciam cair atrasadas no tempo.

- Eu ficaria muito triste se tivesse que deixar de estar ao seu lado Sasuke-kun – disse a moça quebrando o silencio.

Hinata levantou-se do banco e sem se importar com atitude, ou ate mesmo sem sentir vergonha enlaçou a cintura de Sasuke abraçando a moça que estava de costas para ela colando o rosto nas costas do rapaz a moça tentou controlar as lagrimas e continuou dizendo:

- Se eu me casei com você foi porque isso era algo que agradaria meu pai, mas Sasuke-kun eu também me apaixonei por você e não quero mais deixar seu lado, eu quero ficar com você por minha escolha própria e não por uma imposição ou obrigação...

A moça não conseguiu mais se controlar e deixou que as lagrimas manchassem o kimono do rapaz.

Sasuke virou de frente para Hinata olhando os olhos cor de perolas que brilhavam ainda mais depois das lagrimas cristalinas, ele não sabia o que dizer apenas queria fitar seu rosto.

- Se ainda não nos conhecemos direito – respondeu Hinata com o rosto corado – então não podemos mais perder tempo – dizendo isso ela estendeu a mão para Sasuke num sorriso aberto e falou – Oi meu nome é Hyuuga e Hinata e...

Sasuke não deixou que a moça terminasse a frase, enlaçou a cintura dela com um dos seus braços trazendo ela para muito perto de seu corpo, com a ponta do seu dedo indicador ergueu o rosto de Hinata e depois a beijou com uma urgência e um desespero que deixou Hinata sem fôlego, apenas entregue nos braços de Sasuke como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Eles teriam muito tempo para se conhecer, teriam na verdade a vida toda...

Naquela noite Hinata deixou o hospital e caminhou de mãos dadas com Sasuke em silencio ate a mansão Hyuuga, ela sentira falta de cada canto daquela casa que ela aprendera a chamar de lar, tudo estava limpo e organizado e isso surpreendeu Hinata que caminhou pela casa sentindo cada cheiro tão familiar daquele lugar que tanto amava.

Sasuke levou a moça para o quarto e ligando apenas a luz do abajur deitou com Hinata do seu lado sem ter uma barreira de travesseiro entre ambos. Hinata soube quando Sasuke começou a lhe beijar que havia chegado o momento em que finalmente eles seriam como marido e mulher e não sentiu medo, apenas uma emoção tão grande como se não pudesse conter tudo aquilo dentro do seu coração.

Cada toque de Sasuke deixava sua pele ardendo de desejo, os beijos dele faziam com que sua mente rodasse e ele agarrava as costas do rapaz como se sua vida dependesse desesperadamente daquilo, o corpo de Sasuke era perfeito, branco forte musculoso firme Hinata passou a mão sobre seu peito tentando gravar cada detalhe daquele momento em sua mente e em seu coração.

Ela não conseguia pensar direito era levada por uma torrente de desejo e emoção que fazia com que aquele momento fosse único.

Quando finalmente eles se livraram do empecilho das roupas, mesmo sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha Hinata desejava tanto Sasuke que era somente aquilo que existia para ela naquele momento, deixou que o rapaz beijasse seu pescoço sua boca seu rosto seu colo, com uma ternura e com um desejo tão grande que parecia que não eram possíveis e quando finalmente Sasuke deitou-se sobre ela e os dois fundiram-se em um só suas mãos enlaçaram sem que percebessem sobre o lençol como se tanto sentimento tivesse de ser partilhado ou não iriam suportar, era como se um agarrasse no outro para não perderem a sanidade e no momento em que atingiram o prazer final, Hinata achou que seu coração iria explodir de tanta emoção e ela nunca soube porque uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto, talvez porque sua alma estivesse transbordando de emoção e não pudesse mais conte-la.

Cansados e exaustos ambos se aconchegaram um no corpo do outro e dormiram sem sonhos até a manhã seguinte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Sasuke acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, tentou não se mexer muito para não acordar Hinata que parecia dormir num sono profundo e ficou reparando com o coração batendo calmamente no peito e admirando a beleza inocente de Hinata enquanto ela dormia.

A moça se mexeu na cama abriu os claros olhos piscando para a claridade do dia, quando viu o olhar intenso de Sasuke Hinata ficou com o rosto completamente vermelho deixando o jovem divertido.

O moço acariciou o rosto de Hinata com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que sorrisse de um jeito meigo e encantador.

- Eu estou feliz – disse a moça com o coração disparado – Nunca pensei que pudesse ter um destino tão feliz assim.

- Eu não acredito em destino – respondeu o moço enlaçando a mão de Hinata e beijando – acredito só no acaso.

- E não é a mesma coisa? – perguntou a moça divertida.

- Quem sabe

E dizendo isso Sasuke capturou os lábios de Hinata num beijo apaixonado e profundo

****

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**_Epílogo _**

Na primavera do ano seguinte Sasuke e Hinata finalmente souberam que iriam ser pais. Ambos ficaram felizes com a noticia e esperaram avidamente pelo primeiro filho que seria muito amado.

Apesar de muita especulação não se preocupavam se a criança iria nascer com a linhagem avançada da mãe ou do pai, para eles se nascesse saudável era o que importava o sexo também não importava apesar de Hinata ter a intuição de que seria um menino.

Sasuke ficou extasiado com a noticia de que teria um filho, não porque agora finalmente seu clã poderia ser restabelecido, mas pelo simples fato de que ia ser pai.

Ambos haviam perdido muita coisa, Hinata nunca mais tivera um relacionamento amistoso com o pai Sasuke sabia que aquilo magoava-a profundamente, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse, ele por sua vez perdera completamente e família, e se não fosse por Hinata e agora pelo filho de ambos Sasuke sabia que estaria completamente sozinho no mundo, e pela primeira vez na vida sabia que nunca mais gostaria de ficar só.

Ambos haviam perdido um contato preciso com sua família, mas não era possível recuperar o que já tinha sido perdido, deveriam continuar a andar sempre em frente, agora com a família que ambos iriam construir.

Sasuke nunca disse a Hinata a frase 'eu te amo .' E ela nunca o cobrou, aquilo era pequeno demais para demonstrar o sentimento que um tinha pelo outro sentimento que somente eles poderiam sentir, no fim das contas aquela era um frase tão normal quanto as outras.

O que realmente importava era que eles estavam juntos e assim iriam permanecer, enquanto o tempo lhes permitissem... sempre unidos...

****

**_Fim ... _**

****

**Gente é isso ai (chora emocionada ) minha primeira fic concluida nossa nem acredito, nem sei o que dizer, espero que vcs tenham gostado do meu trabalho e perdoem-me pela tentativa de hentai mal sucedida eu ainda não peguei o jeitto da coisa, mas vou me esforçar. Agradeço a todos de coração por terem acompanhado minha fic ate o final obrigada mesmo gente vcs naum sabem quanto isso foi importante, obrigada principalemnte aqueles que me mandaram rewies adoro vcs gente de todo o coração mesmo **

**Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic pq ela é interinha de vcs :D Arigatou ( faz reverencia ) !!!!! **

**Então é isso gente ate a proxima fic, pq tentarei colocar em pratica meus projetos quem sabe a gente naum se fala logo logo :D **

**Ja neh !!!! 8D **

**Resposta das rewies : **

**Nylleve : oieeeeeeee nussa fico emocionada de saber q vc me colocou como uma das suas escritoras favoritas !!!! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo da fic obrigada por ter lido ela ate o fim !!!! fico muito feliz de saber que toquei seu coração com a minha fic muito obrigada por todos os elogios !!!! bejus e ate a proxima !! **

**blueberry-chan: Oieee ah realmente fui malvada no ultimo capitulo, mas se continuasse escrevendo a fic acabava num capitulo soh e como era muita coisa e pouca inspiração tive que parar XDDD. Espero eu tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo obrigada por ter acompnhado a fic ate o final !!! bejus e ate a proxima !! **

**pamipami :oieeeee nussa muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, eu fico transborandado de algeria quando fico sabendo que alguem gosta tanto da minha fic, ahhh eu tbm sou discipula da mesta takaya e realmente o clima da fic ta um poko parecido com o de furuba XDDD mas naum tem como eu seprar furuba é minha bilbia, livro de cabeceira. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo da fic muito obrigada por ter acompnhado ela ate o final, vou tentar sempre escrever melhor pra vc continuar ser minha fã e gostar das minhas fics bejus e ate a proxima :D **

**Deby20: oieeeee fico contente por vc ter gostado do ultimo capitulo, e nussa brigada de verdade por todos os elogios, que bom que vc gostou da minha fic, espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e desse desfecho desculpa pela demora livros da nora roberts em falta na biblioteca XDDD obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic ate o final !!!! bejus e ate a proxima :D **

**blue crystal rose : oieeeeee nussa que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, é verdade o sasuke ficou kawai demais na minha fic O.o acho que ele deve estar com odio de mim ( olha para os lados preocupada ) espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e do desfecho da fic muito obrigada por ter acompanhado ela ate o final !!! bejus e ate a proxima : D**

**Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga : oieeeee que bom q vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, como viu naum matei a Hinata tadinha ela ja tinha sofrido demais to com remorso espro que tanha gostado da fic e muito obrigada por ter acompnhado ela ate o final !!! bejus e ate a proxima :D **

**Mina então é isso vou ficando pro aqui, com alguns projetos que pretendo colocar em pratica o mais rapido possivel, qq coisas ja sabem se ficarem bravos matem o Hiashi eu deixo XDDD **

**Obrigada por terem me acompanhado ate aqui !!! To indo mas ficando com saudades por isso vou voltar a escrever assim que der !!!! **

**Adoro todos vcs do fundo do coração !!!!! Arigatou u.u ( faz reverencia ) **

**bejus bejus bejus ateh a proxima **

**Ja neh :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
